Booth Has Lost That Loving Feeling
by bostonlegalgirl
Summary: Repost. This story begins at the Founding Father's. Booth gives Brennan his ultimatum after having his heart broken yet again. This is the First in my Loving Feeling Series. Enjoy!


_**As promised, BLG has finally returned to edit her Loving Feeling Series. I've made some changes, fixed some (but I'm sure not all) grammatical errors, and as requested added some chapters to the Fab 5's early days. I want to thank all those that PM'ed me about wanting me to repost my little story.**_

_**Since this is just a repost...(and because BLG is lazy) I've decided to post it all in one shot. I do once again want to thank all my readers who helped this story come to be with both their reviews, and all their words of encouragement.**_

_**Disclaimer: I owe NOTHING …everything belongs to Fox and fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. I'm just borrowing his characters to play with.**_

**Booth Has Lost That Loving Feeling**

**Chapter One….The Need For Boundaries **

Booth watched as Bones took another shot, and felt relief that she had decided to stay. He knew that he had been an ass when he had given her that ultimatum….but he needed her to understand that he was done trying. He was tired of getting his heart handed back to him by the women in his life. All he wanted was to forget….and to numb the pain.

"Another shot there Bones?"

"Sure Booth, if you would like."

"Ya Bones I definitely would like." The bartender set the shots up and Booth signalled to him to leave the bottle.

"Bottoms up Bones."

Booth closed his eyes and downed the shot….all the while hoping for oblivion. Yet what he couldn't seem to forget…. couldn't understand….. was why Hannah had followed him back home, left a job that she loved, ingratiated herself with Parker, and move in with him when she had never intended to commit to him? She knew that he was the marrying kind, she knew that he had been heading towards marriage.…. so why?

Booth shook his head and poured another two shots for himself and his partner.

"You know Bones…maybe you're right. Maybe it's just not rational to expect someone to love you for 30, or 40, or even 50 years."

Brennan frowned and looked at her partner with concern in her eyes.

"It feels wrong that you should turn your back on what you've held to be true all your life."

Booth just shrugged and took another shot.

_**Later that night….**_

After making sure that Booth got home safely she headed home herself. She found herself emotionally drained. Watching Booth tonight as he told her that he felt that there was something wrong with him…. had caused her great pain. She wanted to scream at him that he was wrong.

He was a loving, and wonderful man. She didn't say yes to him not because there was something wrong with him, but with her. It hurt her very much to see him so broken. When Booth gave her his ultimatum…. the idea of losing him had filled her with such dread that she had immediately agreed to his terms. She had stayed and drank with her partner.

If what he needed was to return to their previous relationship, the one before anyone had made any overtures of love, then she would do so. She more than anyone could understand his need for clear boundaries. It made her sad that she had contributed to his need for those boundaries.

How could she be mad at Hannah for hurting Booth when she herself had done the same thing? Yet she was angry. She had told her that Booth would give all of himself to her….that she had to make sure she could do the same.

Brennan couldn't sleep that night. Instead she took a long shower and made her way to the lab. When she got there she was greeted by Micah.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a little early even for you isn't it?"

"Yes, I found myself unable to sleep so decided to do some work."

"Any particular reason for your insomnia?"

"A friend of mine was very sad and I'm upset that I could not help him. I have difficulty knowing what to say in situations like those."

"Hmm, it can be difficult to find the right words, but sometimes just being there for them is enough."

"Maybe, but I also contributed to my friend's sadness. I don't know how to fix what I've broken."

"Well, I have come to know you Dr. Brennan and I don't think that you would of caused your friend pain intentionally. I'm sure your friend knows this."

"Maybe, and Micah please call me Temperance. I've come to think of you as a friend. I've come to value your advice very much."

Micah smiled and left to continue on his rounds. The lab was empty and she was glad for the solitude. She began to read her emails but after about thirty minutes became frustrated that she couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was Booth's sad expressive eyes, eyes that had been misty with unshed tears.

She remembered all the times that Booth would show up at her apartment with Thai food. He called it comfort food, and though she never could understand how food could provide comfort… she inevitably felt better. She shut off her computer happy that she finally had a plan.

She knocked on his door an hour later. She waited but when Booth didn't answer, she decided to use his poorly hidden key and let herself in. She could hear his light snoring from his bedroom. Deciding to let him sleep, she made her way to his kitchen. She placed the bags filled with groceries down on the counter, and got to work. An hour later she had coffee on, and was happy with the chocolate crepes she made. Angela had always told her that chocolate was the ultimate comfort food.

She finally heard Booth move around and was suddenly nervous. What if finding her there upset him even more? No, she would be here for him…..she wouldn't push him to talk but would be ready to listen when he was ready.

"Bones? What are you doing here?"

She silently handed him a mug of coffee and two aspirins.

"You should go take a shower, but take some coffee with you."

"Look Bones, I don't need you to baby-sit me. I'm a big boy."

"I know, however you have on numerous occasions made sure that I have eaten when I was upset. That is what friends do. I'm quite determined to return the kindness you've shown me."

"Fine Bones, but I'm warning you I'm not the best company right now." Booth warned.

"I understand."

Booth finally came out dressed and showed. He sat down as she passed him a plate filled with the crepes. They ate in silence…. yet surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable.

Booth looked up and gave her a sheepish smile.

"That was really good Bones… thanks."

"No thanks needed. I'm glad you liked it. Angela tells me that chocolate has medicinal properties, this of course is ridiculous but it does taste good."

"Well it was really good… thanks."

Booth just sat there drinking his coffee. When the kitchen was back to order she grabbed her purse and turned to Booth.

"Well I should go, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Ya….sure."

Brennan left happy that Booth seemed a bit more like himself. Maybe his world was turned upside down for 3 days. She really hoped that the Booth she had come to love was not broken beyond repair.

Booth remained in the kitchen as he finished his coffee. Waking up to find Bones in his apartment had shocked him. He knew that she was worried about him, knew that she was there to comfort him in her awkward but endearing way.

What he hadn't expect was that she would succeed…. he felt comforted. She hadn't talked…she hadn't pushed…she was just there. Plus those fancy skinny pancakes had been amazing. He had finished everything on his plate before he even realized it.

He hadn't allowed himself to think about _that night_….. her confession was not something he could deal with right now. Besides, he had been very serious about not crossing that line again with her. He knew that he stilled loved her, he didn't need Sweets to tell him that, but he now believed that their love was never suppose to be a romantic one. He would continue to love her but as his partner and closest friend. He knew that he could count on that relationship. There was still no one he trusted more than Bones.

He made his way to his office, and for once was hoping for a boring morning filled with paper work. The first thing that he saw was the picture of him and Parker. It was the one that Hannah had broken. Thinking about Parker made him realize that he had brought Hannah into his son's life. This made him angry, both at himself and at Hannah. He needed to be more careful with whom he introduced to his son. At least Parker hadn't spent all that much time her, hopefully he hadn't become too attached.

The morning passed slowly but he found that he was able to get a lot done. He looked up to see that it was already one in the afternoon. He thought about how Bones had gone through so much trouble that morning and decided that he should thank her with lunch at the diner. He made his way to the lab.

**Back at the lab….**

Brennan was finally getting some work done when Angela came in. Brennan looked up to see her studying her.

"You look tired sweetie.. Didn't you sleep well?"

"No….. Hannah called me last night with some disturbing news."

"What?"

"Booth proposed to her last night."

Angela jumped out of her seat and rushed to Brennan's side. "Oh Sweetie I'm so sorry!"

"Why?"

"Because Bren, I know that you love Booth, I know that this must be killing you."

"No, you don't understand. Hannah said no…. she turned Booth down."

"She did? Oh my God…. Booth must be heart broken."

"Yes… Angela I think that Booth will never again give himself permission to love again….. and I don't blame him. He said that there must be something wrong with him because every woman he loves refuses to commit to him. I don't know how to help him Ange."

"Wow Sweetie… I don't know. Look Booth is hurting right now and he may just need some time….. just be there for him. Don't let him push you away, just continue being his friend."

"But Angela, he no longer believes in love. You didn't see him last night. I've never seen him so broken. I'm scared that he will now just accept being alone. I don't want that for him. I don't want Booth to stop believing in all his romantic ideas."

"Sweetie, that was just the hurt talking… he just needs time to heal."

"I hope you're right."

Just then Booth appeared at the door….

When Booth saw Angela his first instinct was to turn around. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else. Still he had come to take Bones out to lunch, and he would have to face everyone sooner or later.

"Hey Bones, feel like getting some lunch? My treat."

Brennan smiled…..she was so glad to see her partner there….it had been a long time since Booth had visited her at the lab.

"Sure that sound good, just give me a minute to finish this email."

Angela got up from her chair and without warning hugged Booth.

"Hey G-man.."

"Angela….. how are you feeling?"

"Like a fat overstuffed Thanksgiving turkey…."

Booth smiled for the first time that day. He envied Hodgins. Not only had he married the woman he loved, they were now expecting their first child. Pregnancy suited Angela, she had never looked more beautiful.

"Angela, you are not fat. The weight that you've gained is quite normal for a woman who is in her last term of gestation. You look very beautiful, and once you have your baby I can introduce you to proven methods that will help you attain your previous body weight."

"Thanks Sweetie, but I swear if I keep eating ice cream like I am, it will take a lot more than some yoga to help me. I might have to turn to liposuction."

"Angela! I would never condone such a procedure. I will help you come up with a healthy diet that you can follow for the remainder of your gestation period."

"No offence Sweetie, but if anyone even tries to mess with my need for ice cream, I would cause them bodily harm."

Booth chuckled as Angela left muttering something about a date she had with Ben and Jerry.

**Diner….**

"Hey, did you guys want your usual?"

Booth looked at the waitress and nodded.

"So Bones….. I just wanted to apologize about last night. I was angry…."

"There's no need Booth. I know you're hurting…that your heart has been crushed. I want you to know that I really listened to what you said last night. I don't want anything to threaten our partnership, it's too important to me. I understand the boundaries that you have defined, and promise to respect them."

Watching Brennan's eyes look at him with such child-like earnestness made Booth wonder if he wasn't making yet another mistake. Still one thing was clear… he too never wanted anything to come between them…

**Chapter 2.…. The Healing Powers of Hockey**

Since having lunch with Bones at the diner, he found that things were returning back to normal. He didn't feel any weirdness between them and was glad. His life wasn't perfect but he was satisfied. He was picking up Parker and was determined to have a fun weekend with his son.

"Hey Bub, how was school?"

"Great, you know that science project that I working on last week, well my teacher said that it was one of the best she had ever seen. In fact she's going to enter it in this year's science fair!"

"Wow, I'm incredibly proud of you Parker. You know what? That totally calls for milkshakes and pie."

He and Parker were sitting at the diner enjoying their milkshakes when Bones arrived.

"Dr. Bones! What are you doing here?"

"Well your dad was telling me about your science project and I wanted to offer you my congratulations. I brought you something as a way to celebrate your academic success."

Booth watched as his partner shyly handed a white envelope to Parker who immediately ripped it open. When he saw what it was, he started to object.

"Booth before you say anything…..my editor sent me these last week. As you know I don't really enjoy watching sporting events, but I know that you and Parker do. They would just go to waste."

"Dad, Dad… look it's tickets to the hockey game tomorrow night. And Dad, it's in the sky box!"

"I see that Bub, make sure you thank Bones."

He watched as his son launched himself at his partner. Bones laughed as he almost knocked her down.

"Thanks Bones, this is sooooo cool. I've never been in the sky box."

"You're very welcome, you can also invite some of your friends. From my understanding, you are allowed to have as many as 6 people."

"Wow thanks Bones, you're the best. I can't wait!"

"You've earned it. You worked hard and diligently and should be awarded accordingly."

"That was really nice of you Bones.. thanks."

"You're welcome, but as I stated before it really was nothing."

Brennan was happy to see Parker so excited about her gift. Booth had called her and told her how proud he was about Parker's news. She had gone to Angela to ask her advice about what she could get him as a congratulations gift. She was the one that mentioned tickets to a hockey game.

She had lied to Booth. Her editor had not sent her any tickets. However she knew Booth would never accept her gift if he knew how much she had paid for it. She felt guilty about lying, but the pleasure she felt in seeing Parker's excitement overshadowed it.

"Well I should go, I just wanted to drop off your gift."

"Wait, what's your hurry Bones? Stay for a while."

"No, this is your time with Parker, besides I have a lot of work waiting for me back at the lab. Thank you for the invitation, I hope you enjoy your weekend."

Brennan left quickly before Booth could see how much she really wanted to stay. She was trying very hard to maintain the boundaries that Booth asked her to respect. She would have to become proficient in hiding her feelings.

**Back at the lab….**

"Hey Sweetie.. so how did Parker like his gift? What I really mean is how did Booth and Parker like it? We both know that Studly is going to have as much fun as his son."

"I believe they were very happy at the prospect of going, it will be a good father and son outing."

"It was really nice of you to do that, I hope they appreciate the trouble you went though to get them those tickets."

"Well I kind of told them I received them from my editor. I would prefer if you didn't tell them differently. Booth would not appreciate knowing that I bought them."

"Sure Sweetie, I understand. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. Booth seems to be a little bit better, and I'm sure that spending time with Parker will help. I just want him to be happy, I just don't know what to do to help him."

"Sweetie…you're doing it. You're giving him space and time to heal. I know what he said that night hurt you, but Sweetie that was his heartbreak talking. He didn't mean it."

"I don't know Angela, you didn't see him that night. He seemed very resolved. He made me choose between continuing with our partnership as only friends, or have another agent assigned to me. He doesn't want anything more than friendship from me. He made it very clear that if I was not willing to accept those boundaries, then our partnership would end.

He doesn't want anything more to do with love Angela. He's been hurt too much by the women he's given his heart to. He knows that I regret my decision, but it's too late. He doesn't want my love."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry that you're in so much pain…..but give it time, I truly believe that you and Booth will have your second chance. Booth is just disillusioned right now, he's hurting and he's scared to be hurt again."

"I think that I just need to accept Booth's conditions and just be happy that I can keep him as a friend. I can still have that, and I do value our friendship more than I can say."

"That's good Bren, but you'll see that I'm right. I'm not trying to cause you more pain by giving you false hope, I wouldn't be saying anything if I truly didn't believe it. Now I want you do dry those tears because your future niece or nephew is demanding ice cream. As you're my best friend it is your duty to come with me and make sure that I don't eat a gallon of it. Come on….. I won't take no for an answer. Besides ice cream is the cure for all that ails you."

"I thought that was chocolate. I believe that you make up these medicinal qualities in order to justify consuming large amounts of sugar."

"Nope, now come on… baby Hodgins will wait no more."

Brennan laughed. She was very thankful for Angela. Her friendship meant the world to her.

"….But dad, Bones said I could invite as many as 6 people. I'm only inviting 2 of my friends."

"and like I've told you now for the 10th time, you may invite more friends from school."

"But I don't want to, I want to invite Bones. Why won't you let me call her?"

"Because Bub, Bones doesn't like to watch sports, she wasn't even going to use the tickets remember?"

"I think she would like to come with us, please just let me invite her."

Parker looked at him with his eyes expressing confusion, not that Booth could blame him. There really wasn't a reason not to invite Bones, it was even the polite thing to do. How did he explain to his son that he and Bones had agreed to keep their partnership on a professional level. How could he explain to him that seeing Bones with him made it harder to keep his resolve. He really was a selfish bastard. Here he was denying his son in order to protect himself.

"You're right Bub, you go ahead and call her, but if she says no please don't make her feel bad about it, ok?"

"I promise!"

Brennan was working on a couple of chapters of her new book when she felt her phone vibrate and saw it was Booth calling her.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Bones it's me.. Parker."

"Well hello Parker, it's very nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask you to come with us to the hockey game. I would really like it if you came."

"Umm, well it's very nice of you to think of me, but wouldn't you rather watch the game with just your dad and friends from school? From what I understand, watching sporting events is very much an opportunity for male bonding."

"Nah, I want you to come. Besides you're not like a regular girl, you're cool. Plus I never get to see you anymore, and I miss you."

Brennan felt herself tearing up once again. She too had missed Parker. She had come to love the little boy very much. Still she didn't want to infringe upon Booth's time with his son.

"Does your dad know that you're calling me Parker?"

"Of course."

"And he said it would be alright for you to invite me?"

"Yes, now would you please come?"

"Well… yes I would like that very much. Thank you for inviting me."

"Awesome, we will see you there. Bye!"

Booth could not remember seeing Parker so excited before. He had to admit he was pretty stoked for this game as well. Watching a game from the sky box was not something to take lightly.

"Wow dad come look. We are like so high. This is soooo cool!"

Booth ruffled his hair and smiled. The three boys were chowing down on the buffet that was provided.

Parker looked up from his plate and smiled.

"Dr. Bones you're here! Just wait until you see the awesome view we have. And the food is great too. Oh.. I almost forgot, these are my friends Harry and John. Guys this is Dr. Bones, the one I was telling you about."

"Wow, when Parker told us about how you got him these tickets we thought he was lying."

"I don't understand. As Parker's friends you should know him well enough to know he doesn't lie."

Booth chuckled. "Umm Bones that's just a way of saying that they find this very cool."

"Oh, I see. Well I apologize for thinking badly of you. I'm glad that you were both able to join Parker today. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Parker's right you are so cool!"

The game was about to start and they all took their seats.

"So Bones do you need me to explain any of the rules?"

"Oh, that will not be necessary. I googled hockey before coming here and now know what a cross check is, what constitutes an off-side ruling, what a penalty is and the fact that it is carried out in a box, what goalie interference is, but I still don't quite understand what slashing constitutes."

Booth started to laugh. God, only Bones would do research before attending her first NHL game.

"You have to promise me something Bones… don't ever change."

"That's not possible Booth, change is a scientific certainty. One can not stop change from occurring. I've explained this to you on a previous occasion. You really should pay more attention during our conversations."

Booth looked at her realizing no matter how badly thing may be in his life, he still had this. Bones would always be.. well Bones. He also realized how much he had missed this. Without realizing what he was doing, he had his arms around her. It was just a hug, but he still felt awkward afterwards. She was adhering to their agreement as she promised she would. He had no right to blurry the lines.

"Umm sorry about that Bones, I guess I forgot myself for a second there."

"You don't have to apologize Booth, it was just… a guy hug."

"Right. Thanks again for all of this, you made my kid's year."

"Well I'm glad, and thank you for letting me come. I know your time with Parker is limited and so you may not want others interfering in it."

"Hey Bones, you're not 'others'. You're my partner and my best friend. I know I can trust you with Parker. Besides he really missed you. This whole Hannah thing has made me weary about who I bring into my boy's life, but I have no worries were you're concerned. Ok?"

"Yes Booth, and thank you. I find that I've missed him as well. And I will promise you never to turn my back on him no matter what the future holds."

"I know Bones…..I know."

**Chapter 3.…. **

"Agent Booth, I was hoping that I would run into you."

"Well since you came into my office, I would say the chances of running into me were pretty good." Booth said rolling his eyes at the last person he wanted to see that morning.

"Right, well anyways I just heard about what happened. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I'm fine Sweets, baring in mind that every woman I give my heart to have all handed it right back to me."

"I'm sure that is not exactly true. I know you must be feeling many things right now, I just want you to know I'm here to talk to you. Not as an FBI Psychologist but as a friend. I feel some what responsible for this whole mess."

"Look Sweets, I appreciate the offer but there's really nothing to talk about. I have just decided that marriage is not in the cards for me. Now I have a lot of work Sweets…."

"Right, well again if you wish to talk you know where to find me."

Booth knew that Sweets meant well, but the 12 year old and all his drunken prattling was what got him believing he should propose to Hannah in the first place. Actually now thinking about it, it was his prodding that got him to reveal his feelings for Bones. Thinking about it he really should kick his ass!

_**Later that day….**_

Booth made his way to the lab to pick up Bones. They had a new case. When he got to her office he suddenly stopped. He found Angela holding a crying Bones. He could literally count on one hand the number of times he had seen her cry.

"Hey Bones, what happened? Are you hurt? Talk to me Bones…"

Brennan turned away from Angela to face Booth.

"I received some sad news. Russ called me…. our father was killed in a motor vehicle accident. He was rushed into surgery but his internal injuries were very serious. He died on the operating table. …. Booth my dad is gone."

Booth sat down in the chair that Angela had vacated, and without thinking pulled Brennan into his arms. The pain he saw in his partner's eyes was tearing him apart. She has that sad little girl look on her face….a look that has always had the power to bring him to his knees.

"God….I'm so sorry Bones. I know that you loved him very much."

Brennan took the Kleenex Booth held out to her and blew her nose.

"You know Booth, he really liked you. He very much respected you. The last time I saw him, we were having lunch. He brought receipts to prove to me that he had not killed Heather Taffet. He told me that despite you arresting him, he had become fond of you and was glad that I had you as a partner. I believe he recognized how similar you both were."

"How?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you're both alpha males. You would both do whatever necessary to protect your loved ones."

"You know that your father once accused me of being gay?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes he told me that. Though I don't think he actually believed that." Brennan's eyes teared up again. "Booth I can't believe he's really gone,… I .. I…. just got him back."

Booth wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed.

"I believe that I would like to get alcohol poisoning." Brennan whispered between sobs.

"You want to get drunk? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why, is it not customary to drink when you've lost someone?"

"Sure, gather your coat Bones….we'll head to the Founding Father's and have a drink for Max."

**Later that same night…..**

Booth was trying to decide if opening his eyes would be worth the pain that it would inevitably bring. Ahhh his head! Man, how did he allow himself to drink so much! Small flashes of last night slowly came back to him.

He and Bones were doing shots. It started off as toasts to Max, but in the end he knew that Bones had just wanted to forget that her father was gone. He tried to stay sober, he knew that his partner was going to need someone to watch her.

Man alive, he had forgotten how much she could drink. She had insisted that he do shot for shot with her. Big mistake! God he couldn't even remember getting home. He knew that they shared a cab but nothing past that.

He wondered how she was doing this morning. There was no way that she escaped having the 'Mack-daddy' of all hangovers. He had never seen his partner so wasted. He would call her, just as soon that he felt reassured that his head would not explode if moved.

That's when he felt it. The bed shifted, but he hadn't moved. He slowly turned his head and convinced himself to crack his right eye open. What the…. he wasn't alone…..

**I struggled with the idea of not killing off Max….I do love his character. However BLG is very lazy and realized how much that decision would change her original story. **

**Chapter 4 - Call 911!**

Booth looked over and tried to focus his blurry vision. What the….. Bones? Why was Bones in his bed, and what exactly happened last night?

"Bones, Bones, come on.. Wake up Bones."

"Ahhh, shhhh….. please do not speak at such a high volume, I'm finding that my auditory nerves are highly sensitive."

Despite having the hangover to end all hangover, despite the confusion of finding his partner in bed with him, Booth still felt like laughing. Only Bones could sound so squinty when not barely awake and surely hurting as much as he was.

"Hello.. Bones, you might want to wake up. What the hell happened last night? More importantly why are you in my bed?"

"Booth, if you have ever cared for me, then I'm begging you to stop talking at the decibel you are using. I know it's not rational, but my head feels very much in danger of combustion. Now if you are able to move, I would highly suggest that you go and get us both some water and aspirin."

"Right, water and painkillers… that sounds like a good idea…." Booth however didn't move. He knew he should get up but moving just then just didn't seem possible.

"Booth did you not understand the urgency in my request? I need you to be the alpha male that you are and go procure those items. We are both severely dehydrated and I find myself incapacitated with pain."

Eventually he did get up, but he had never moved so gingerly in his entire life. Each step he took was more tortuous than the last one. He silently promised God if he would show him some mercy that he would never again miss Sunday mass.

He finally made it back to his bedroom, only to find that Bones had not moved an inch.

"Bones.. here drink this, and swallow a few of these."

Bones opened her eyes and took the pills.

"Booth I might need you to take me to the hospital. I find that there is not a part of my body that is not in pain. I believe that I may be dying."

Booth couldn't help it, he started to laugh. He would of continued if he wasn't is such a sorry state himself.

"Bones have you never had a hangover?"

"No, I've always had a very high tolerance for alcohol, and have never suffered the negative effects of over indulgence. I don't understand what happened?"

"One….you're no longer in your twenties and two…. we both drank enough last night to put most sailors to shame."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means Bones, that you are experiencing your first hangover, welcome to the club."

"What club Booth? You are not being very clear this morning. Now I really need you to call an ambulance because the way I'm feeling can not be explained away as a negative affect to overindulgence…..because if people felt like this after over drinking, then rationally speaking there should not be any alcoholics."

That did it, Booth lost it. He was laughing so hard that he shook the bed. He knew that they should be addressing the elephant in the room, namely finding out how the hell they ended up in bed together but it just felt so good to laugh.

"Booth would you kindly stop convulsing, it is causing me unnecessary nausea."

Booth was still laughing as he looked over at her. She really did look awful.

"Sorry Bones, look why don't you go grab a shower and I'll try to find us something to put in our stomachs. Then we have to figure out what the hell happened last night."

"Yes I concur, a shower would be welcomed, and food would help to absorb the alcohol in our bodies. Do you have anything I could wear? I find that these clothes are no longer viable to wear again."

"Umm, here try these sweat pants and this t-shirt. Sorry, that's the best I can do."

Booth was in the kitchen drinking his second cup of coffee. He had found some bagels but beyond that his kitchen was pretty bare.

Bones walked in wearing his FBI t-shirt and sweats.

"Here drink some coffee. So are you feeling better?" Booth asked as he passed her a mug.

"Yes thank you."

Booth passed her a bagel and sat back into his chair.

"So what do you remember from last night?"

"My memory seems to have been compromised by the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed. The last thing I remember was you telling the taxi driver to drive us both to your apartment. Then I believe we argued about who would sleep on the coach. However I can't seem to recall anything past that."

"Ya, I'm drawing a blank too. You don't think anything happened last night do you?"

"Oh, you are concerned that we partook in coitus?"

"What? Ya I guess, you don't think that we….?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so, it would be highly unlikely that we would both forget that." Brennan paused then before continuing. "Booth…. I'm sorry if my actions last night offended you in anyway."

"What? No Bones, you were hurting. I'm the one who should apologize about not taking better care of you. I really thought I could hold my own with you, but hell Bones, you can drink!"

"Yes, that is very true."

Booth chuckled at her earnest look. He really had missed just hanging with Bones. He had forgotten how much fun it was to be with her. His resolve not to pursue anything romantic with Bones was fortified. What they had was to special to gamble on.

Brennan didn't know what to do. She was telling the truth about not remembering the events passed their arrival at Booth's apartment, but she noticed when undressing to take her shower that she was no longer wearing her underwear. There had to be a reasonable explanation, but she could not think of one in her condition. There was also the fact that Booth had been very clear on the parameters of their relationship. He would no doubt become very angry if they had crossed those boundaries.

Rationally speaking, if neither one of them remembered it occurring then it would seem very unlikely that anything did. Still she felt guilty for not disclosing her findings. She knew how Booth valued honesty, he would see her keeping this information from him as a betrayal.

"Umm Booth there is something that you should know."

"What Bones?"

"Well, even though I still concur that nothing happened last night, you should be aware that I've seemed to have misplaced my underwear. I'm not exactly sure what happened to them."

"What? You weren't wearing any… this morning?"

"No… I wasn't. I didn't want to keep that from you."

"Shit Bones, what the hell happened last night? Wait, wait, wait, there's no way that we were together and I don't remember it."

"Why?"

"Because Bones, are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many time I've imagined…..?" Booth coughed to cover up his almost slip. "….just trust me on this, there's no way that I wouldn't remember that."

Brennan was quiet. She too believed that she would recall if they had slept together. "Yes….I agree."

"Look Bones, I'm sure that last night will come back to us, in the meantime I wouldn't worry about it. You have enough on your plate. So did you need any help with making arrangements for you dad?"

"No thank you, I've already made arrangement to have my dad transported here. Russ and I agreed to have him buried beside our mother. I'm meeting with the funeral director this afternoon to finalize the arrangements."

"Would you like for me to go with you?"

"No thank you, you have work and Russ should be arriving soon to help me."

Booth saw how much her dad's death was affecting her. It didn't seem fair that she lost him so soon after finding him.

"Well let me know when you plan to have the funeral, I'd like to pay my respects."

"Yes I will, and again thank you for last night. It was nice to forget for a little while. I should go, I need to go home for a change of clothing before meeting the funeral director."

**Later that afternoon…..**

"Sweetie, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Angela, though I'm suffering the negative effects of my over indulgence last night. Never again Angela, I will never again drink past my limit."

"Sweetie we all make those promises. Look I wanted to do something for you…. I called Russ and had him sent me any picture he could find of your father. He also sent me the pictures that Max had kept of your family before they went into hiding."

Angela handed Brennan a disk.

"I was able to scan them all and I made a little video for you. I thought you could play it at your dad's funeral services."

"Thank you Angela, that was very kind of you. I really do love you. Losing Max so suddenly has made me appreciate the people I have in my life. You really are my closest friend….."

Angela started to tear up. "I love you too Sweetie. Now is there anything else I can do to help you with the funeral?"

"No, Russ and I have everything under control, but thank you."

"Ok, now why don't you tell me what you're hiding from me?" Angela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not hiding anything…. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sweetie, I can so tell when you're keeping something from me, now spill."

"Fine, but you're going to make more of this than you should. Last night Booth and I went to the Founding Father's to have a drink. I found that I needed the numbness that alcohol could provide. Needless to say that we drank a lot. Majority of the night's events are not clear….. but this morning I woke up in Booth's bed."

"Wow, what? You guys slept together?"

"If by slept together you mean did we have sex, then we don't believe so. Neither Booth or myself can remember past arriving at his apartment. Still we're both fairly certain that nothing happened. But Angela, I've seemed to have lost my underwear at some point last night. This more than anything is causing me distress."

Angela started to laugh out loud.

"So you lost your knickers, oh I really need you to remember Bren because until you do….my imagination is going to be on overdrive."

"Angela this is not funny and you have to promise not to say anything. Booth is already upset, and it would be very bad if you were to tease him as you're prone to do."

"I promise Bren, but you have to admit that it's a little bit funny. So you really can't remember anything?"

"No, and I'm finding it very frustrating."

"Look Sweetie, this is one area that I'm more knowledgeable than you. It will come back to you, just don't worry about it. Now I should go, but call me if you need anything."

"I will Ange, and thank you again for the video."

Angela left and Brennan popped the CD into her computer. She watched as the first image came onto the screen. It was a picture of her father holding her as an infant. Her mother was looking on laughing at something. Russ was standing beside them holding a train in his hands. The pictures continued to come, each showing her family doing very common everyday things. Beautiful music played in the background and made the images playing even more moving. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. She would never again be able to talk, or hug her father again.

It hurt knowing that she was once again alone. She knew that she still had her brother, but Russ had his own family now, and she understood that his first priority were the little girls who now called him dad. She quietly continued to watch memories of her family on her screen.

That was how Booth found her when he entered her office. Without saying anything he sat down and watched the movie with her. When it finally ended he got up and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok Bones. You go ahead and cry. You'll feel better after you let it all out."

"It really hurts Booth. Watching that showed me how happy we were. I will never see them again, never be able to hold them, never be able to tell them how much I loved them."

"They knew Bones, trust me parents know. I realize you don't believe this, but our loved ones don't really leave us. We carry them with us, in our memories, in who we are, and in our hearts. I know that you're hurting right now but I promise you it will get better with time. Eventually you'll be able to look back on those memories and not hurt so much."

"You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had any kind of relationship with my father. I will never be able to thank you enough for convincing me to give my father a second chance. At least I don't have regrets on that front."

"I'm glad Bones. He really did love you, and I don't think there was ever a father so proud of their daughter as he was of you. You made Max very happy, and now he's with your mom, they're together again."

"I'm not sure I can believe that but I find myself hoping that you're right."

Cam came in and found Booth holding Brennan.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can come back later."

"No it's fine Dr. Saroyan. What can I do for you?"

"Well I just needed your signature on some of these reports confirming your intern's findings."

"Of course, I'll get these back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, and I just wanted to offer me condolences. I really liked Max, he will be very much missed. Also if you need to take some time off just let me know."

"Thank you."

Booth left soon after Cam and returned to his office to try to get some work done. He had barely sat down when Caroline Julian entered.

"So Cher, it is true then. Max is really gone?"

"Ya…. Bones found out yesterday morning."

"How is that partner of yours, she holding up ok?"

"She's in pain right now but that's to be expected. It's just hard you know, she just got him back."

"Hmm, well at least she made her peace with Max before losing him. You know I actually liked him. I never minded losing that case….of course if you repeat that to anyone I will hurt you Seeley Booth."

Booth chuckled at that.

"So it seems I've missed a lot this month. You and Hannah?"

"Ya, that didn't really pan out."

"I could of told you that Cher. You were never meant to be with her anyways. Now tell me that you and that partner of yours have finally both pulled your heads out of your asses and are together."

Booth sighed.

"Look Caroline….you and everyone else need to stop trying to get me and Bones together. It not happening….."

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, tell me that you're not still being so obtuse that you don't realize you're meant to be with her. You know if I didn't love you like I do, I think I would of knocked you across that noggin of yours a long time ago. I have watched the two of you now for years…. and I am tired. This back and forth business is ridiculous.

You need to wake up and realize what is right in front of you. That woman loves you. Why she does escapes me, but you are a fool Seeley Booth if you don't wake up and grab the happiness that is waiting for you. Life is too damn short. Now I'm going to go, you've given me indigestion and I find that if I stay any longer I may give into my desire to kick your very stubborn FBI ass."

Booth sat down a little shocked. Caroline had always been a straight shooter but she never interfered in his life. What the hell was it with everyone thinking that he needed all this advise? He was a grown man and knew what was best for him. Everyone just needed to back the hell off…..

**Chapter 5 - Saying Goodbye to Max**

It was a beautiful afternoon, yet Brennan found she was resenting the cheerfulness of the sun's warm rays. She was burying her father that afternoon and thought the sun's appearance did not match her sombre mood. She took a deep breath as it was time for to give her father's eulogy.

"I want to thank everyone for coming today. I know that Max would of appreciated the opportunity to say goodbye to everyone. My father was a man who felt strongly about the importance of family. He made some mistakes in his life, but every decision he made was based in his need to protect both Russ and myself. It took me some time to understand this.

It was only recently that my father came back into my life, and it was a good friend of mine that made me realize how lucky I was to have a second chance to get to know him. We all have regrets and have done thing we are not proud of, but I'm so thankful that I was able to reconnect with him. He loved me….of this I have no doubt. I can only hope that Max knew that I both forgave him for leaving when he did, and that I loved him.

Even though my time with Max was short, I now have fond memories that I will cherish for the rest of my life. Max taught me not only my love of science but to recognize the importance of keeping people I can trust close to me. He once told me that if I ever found someone that I could count on, to hold on to them with both hands. I will miss you Max, and if you are with mom then I know that you are happy. I know that is not a rational thought but one that comforts me. Please know that I loved you very much, and that I will miss you dearly.

….. Goodbye daddy."

Angela who was crying got up to hug Brennan.

"That was beautifully said Sweetie. Come on, let's go sit down."

There were many people who took the time to say a few words about Max. Both Hodgins and Wendell spoke of Max's love of science and how he reminded them what it was that first made them want to become scientists.

Booth spoke about how Max had helped saved his life despite knowing that he was duty bound to arrest him, and Cam spoke about his ability to inspire children as a teacher. It was a beautiful and moving service. Afterwards everyone went over to Brennan's to have something to eat and to share more of their favourite Max moments.

"So how are you holding up there Bones?"

"I'm sad but I believe saying goodbye today has helped. It was a nice service wasn't it?"

"Very beautiful, and what you said… you did good Bones."

"Thank you, and I very much appreciated what you said as well. I believe that Max would of smiled seeing so many people speak kindly of him. He would probably make a joke about how not that long ago everyone was endeavouring to imprison him."

"Ya that sounds like something he would of said." Booth chuckled.

Everyone stayed for a few hours….all sharing stories about Max. Brennan found herself smiling at some of them….and crying at others.

_**Later that night…**_

"Booth you don't have to help clean up, I'm fine. Besides you can still go pick Parker up and have some time with him."

"No it's fine….. and Parker understands why I didn't see him today. Besides Rebecca agreed to give me next weekend with him. Now why don't I make us some coffee, and maybe have some of that pie you got from the diner."

"Booth when will you accept that I do not like pie, nor will I ever change my mind? I don't understand why you can't accept that."

"Because it's Un-American Bones. It's just not natural and I worry that your refusal to partake in what essentially is the greatest thing about this country of ours, will make people look down on you. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"That is the most ridiculous excuse you've come up with yet. Still I know what you're doing and thank you."

"I don't know what your talking about, so if no pie how about some chocolate cake. Caroline brought it, and let me tell you that woman can bake! If she ever decided on a career change, she so could make it as a baker. Come on take a bite."

"Mmm that is very good."

Brennan paused and placed her hand on Booth's.

"Booth….thank you. You really are a wonderful friend and I want you to know how much I value your friendship. I still remember how you would show up with Thai take out after I found my mother's remains. You have always been there when I've needed you the most. I just… I just want to thank you. I really do love you."

Booth's eyes widen… Bones had never said those word to him. She had implied them but never had she said them.

"Wait Booth I can see how uncomfortable I've made you. Please understand that when I said that I love you…..I meant that I love you as I love Angela. I'm just trying to infer that I see you more than just my friend and partner…..you're my family Booth."

Damn his eyes, he couldn't stop the tears. How the hell did she ever believe that she didn't have an open heart? He took a deep breath to get his emotions under control. He had never wanted to kiss a woman more than right at that moment.

She looked so vulnerable yet so strong at the same time. He always knew that Bones was a special woman. He was grateful that he hadn't ended up pushing her away that night. He needed her in his life. He never wanted to lose what he considered to be the only relationship in his life that worked.

"Hey Bones… you're my family too. There is no one in my life that I trust more, and outside of Parker….you are the most important person in my life. You're right Bones, we are more than friends and partners…. we are each other's family and I love you too."

Booth tried to get his emotions under control.

"But Bones we have to stop with this heavy stuff… I'm crying like a girl over here. Besides if Sweets can't get me to talk about feelings… how dare you try. Real men don't talk about the mushy stuff Bones, especially alpha males." Booth said with his signature grin.

Brennan laughed relieved that her confession had not scared Booth. She had to be more careful, Booth was too important to lose because she didn't abide by his boundaries. It was getting hard to hide her love for him, but she would learn and do better. She laughed and it felt good.

"Your absolutely correct, feelings are Sweets' territory and I shall not endeavour it again…. it felt very wrong. Now stop hogging the chocolate cake Booth, you really should watch your sugar intake, especially at your age."

"Thanks Bones, good to have you back…. but let's not forget that youre no longer a spring chicken yourself."

"I don't know what that means."

"Sure you don't Bones… you know I'm really starting to believe you have selective understanding syndrome. I'm onto you."

"Booth you made that up, there is no such syndrome."

By the time he left, Booth felt that Bones was holding up well. They had laughed and talked while eating Caroline's cake. Thing were really good between them. He was feeling better than he had in a long time. His relationship with Bones seemed to be on solid ground. He was happy that he could be there for her. He also knew that he would always be. He would not allow Bones to ever feel alone or abandoned again.

_**Next day at the lab….**_

"Sweetie, what are you doing here? No one expects you to work today."

"Why?"

"Because Bren, you buried your father yesterday. You need time to mourn."

"I don't want to stay home Angela. I find that work soothes me, besides my father would be the first person to say that the best thing to do is to go on with life. I do miss him Ange, but I don't need to stay home to do that."

"You're right Sweetie. I didn't mean to say that you don't miss him. We all deal with grief differently, and you're right, Max would be the first to say to get on with things."

"Thanks Angela."

"Right…. now moving onto more important matters, have you remembered whatever happened to your skivvies?" Angela couldn't contain her smile as she asked the question.

"No, that whole night is still unclear. It is very frustrating. I'm afraid that I may have acted without careful consideration. I don't believe that I've ever been so intoxicated. What if I did something that I would be aghast at now that I'm sober?"

"Sweetie, we have all done embarrassing things when under the influence. It all part of the fun of tying one on. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"I still find myself worrying about how much of that night I can't seem to remember."

"Well I do have to admit I'm dying to know how exactly you lost your panties. Oh well, until then I have the thousands of scenarios running through my mind entertaining me to no end."

"I'm finding your humour at my expense to be demonstrative of a darker side to your personality. I may have to re-evaluate our friendship."

"Brennan! I'm so proud that I could burst. You not only made a joke but you nailed it! Ahh Bren, my influence on you is finally taking a hold."

"I'm not understanding about 90% of what you are saying."

Angela laughed out loud as she left Bren's office. It was good to see her friend happy again. She really was dying to find out how her careful and rational best friend had lost her panties. She would not rest until she got that story!

Later that same night Brennan found herself tossing and turning. She was having a difficult time falling asleep. Then it was if someone turned on a switch. It all came rushing back to her…..

Oh God… how was she ever going to face Booth again!

**Chapter 6 - No Mentioning My Unmentionables**

Brennan found herself nervous about meeting Booth for lunch. She had promised to tell him if her memory of that night came back. But to have to tell him that…..

"Bones I'm starving… grab your coat and let's vamoose."

"Wait Booth before we go I need to talk to you."

"Ok Bones… what's up?"

Brennan gestured for him to sit.

"I promised to alert you when my memory of that night returned, and well … it has."

She watched as Booth suddenly became tense. She couldn't say what she needed to say and maintain eye contact with him. She focused on her hands instead.

"Well don't keep me in suspense here Bones, spill. What the hell happened that night?"

"Well we were at the Founding Father's as you know, and we were both quite intoxicated….."

"You're not telling me nothing that I don't already know here, Bones… quit stalling. What happened?"

"I'm getting to that Booth. I'm finding it a bit difficult to say this, but from what I remember I believe that I tried to seduce you."

Booth had to cough to cover the laugh that almost escaped him. For some reason, the idea of Bones trying to seduce him was very funny to him.

"How exactly did you try…?"

"Well… I suggested that we dance and you seemed agreeable to the idea. Anyways we were dancing and I…. well I.. began to dance suggestively."

"Ok? Is that all that happened?" Booth asked nervously.

"Well you seemed to enjoy the…. dance. You were.. very… responsive."

"Oh god.. You mean…?" Booth seemed to turn a very interesting shade of red as she confirmed that yes….he had become aroused.

"Right….well what happened next?"

"Umm, we both seemed to lose our inhibitions that normally would not allow either one of us to act like we did."

"Bones, just spit it out!"

"I'm trying Booth? But as you can imagine this is very difficult to speak about. You're not the only one embarrassed in this situation."

"Right, sorry Bones. I'm just anxious I guess."

"I understand Booth. Well we danced a few more dances when you suddenly whispered in my ear that you …needed me."

"Oh, this just gets better and better…" Booth grumbled as sat down on Bones' coach. He closed his eyes and suddenly became as still as a statue.

"Booth, Booth are you ok? You seem to be hyperventilating. Maybe you should drink some water."

"Oh my GOD! In the storage closet! After 6 years, after everything we've been through….. and I take you standing up in a storage closet!"

"Umm, I see that your memory has resurfaced. I'm so sorry Booth. This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked you to drink with me….and it was also my idea to dance.

I would understand if you don't want to work with me anymore. I broke your trust. You asked me to respect your boundaries and I didn't. I'm very ashamed of myself."

Booth looked up to see Bones with tears in her eyes. Smooth Seeley…..first you take her like a common whore, then you make her feel like one. God he was such a jackass.

"Bones, hey don't cry. This is so not your fault. I remember everything Bones, I also happen to remember being the one to practically drag you into that closet."

"But I was the one that set everything in motion. It was my dancing that aroused you in the first place. I'm a very good dancer. I took advantage of your inebriated state."

"What! The hell you did. Look Bones, what happened… happened. It's just that when I would imagine our first time together….well that was so not what I had in mind. I took you against a storage door Bones, not exactly the classiest move on my part."

"I just don't want you to hate me. Can we not just forget that night happened? Angela says that everyone has done something stupid they regret at least once when intoxicated. Can we not forget that night happened? I don't want to lose you as a partner Booth."

Booth could see the fear in her eyes. Did she really believe that he would sever their partnership over this? He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He needed to reassure her.

"Bones, first of all what happened is on both of us, not just you. Secondly, I'm sorry that I gave you that damn ultimatum. I was angry that night and said things I shouldn't have.

I do believe that we can't get romantically involved but I would never allow anything to sever our partnership. What we have is too important to me, hell you're the only woman whom I've been able to have a long lasting relationship with. The fact that the relationship is based on a strong friendship is key. I just can't get involved with anyone right now, much less you. I would just screw it up."

"I understand that Booth, I do. I agree with your terms. I don't want to risk our partnership either."

"Ok, right. So what happened - happened. We can't go back and change anything so we just need to accept that it happened. We're both adults, we both realize it was a mistake, and we both don't want what happened to ruin what we have. Right?"

"Yes I concur. I'm very good at compartmentalizing as you know. We will accept what happened as a mistake brought on by the excessive consumption of alcohol. We move past it and continue as we were."

"There you go Bones….now let's get something to eat shall we?"

Later that same night, Booth found himself trying to catch up on Sports Net, to see how his beloved teams were doing. Yet he couldn't tell you what the hell they were going on about because the only thing on his mind was fact that **he had slept with Bones**! He had gotten drunk before, but never had he lost control like he did that night. Then to make matters worse…. every touch, every sigh, and every moan continued to play over and over in his head. How could a drunken sexual encounter, one is a closet no less, be the most erotic experience of his life! How was he going to look at Bones tomorrow and not remember what it felt like to be inside her. What the hell was he going to do?

At the same time Brennan was at home trying to get some work done on her book. She found that she was getting a lot done, more than she ever expected after the day she had. She was so relieved that Booth hadn't reacted as badly as she was expecting. He seemed fine after his initial shock.

He was determined to move pass that night as if nothing happened. She however didn't want to forget it. Despite the suspect circumstances, she found herself looking back on it with some fondness. She remembered how he held her and whispered those wonderful words. She remembered how he smiled his crooked smile as he led her to find some privacy. She even chuckled remembering the urgency in his gait as he pulled her off the dance floor. She knew that Booth was convinced that it had been a mistake, but how could she agree when it had been so wonderful to finally know what it felt like to be held by him.

Still she would never break her promise to Booth. If what he needed from her was only friendship then she would just have to hide her feelings. She was good at that. Still she couldn't regret having this memory of them together.

The next morning Angela came into Brennan's office. She had seen how intense things had gotten yesterday between her best friend and G-man. She was dying to find out what the hell happened.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hello Angela, why am I not surprised to see you in here?"

"Because you know me, and you know you might as well tell me whatever you're not telling me."

"Angela can I not pull out one of your metaphoric friend card and ask you to leave this alone?"

"Wow Sweetie, yesterday a joke, today your pulling the friend card… I'm just so proud….but I'm still going to find out whatever it is your hiding. I'm pulling the pregnancy card, it totally trumps the friend card. Now spill Sweetie."

"I don't believe in any of these cards of yours… Angela it's very hard to refuse your request but I find that I must. Please understand that in normal circumstances you would be the first person I would turn to for advice but in this instance I can't. I would be betraying someone's trust."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this. It feels so wrong. I'll leave you to your work, but if you do need to talk.. I'm always here."

"I know. Thanks Angela."

Angela left shaking her head. If Bren wouldn't talk…then she would just have to pay G-man a visit.

**Chapter 7 - Angela is on a Mission….**

"Hodgins I'm telling you that something big went down between Brennan and Booth. You should of seen them the other day, I swear you could cut the tension in her office with a knife."

Hodgins watched his wife pace back and forth. He knew that it was pointless to tell her that it really wasn't any of their business, his wife did not understand the concept of non-involvement when it came to her friends. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Well you normally can get Dr. B to tell you everything, why do you think she's being so secretive all of a sudden?"

"That's just it, I have no clue. You need to invite Booth for a beer or something. See what you can find out."

"Ahhh Angela, I don't know. I swear that Booth has just started to tolerate being near me, we are so not at the whole drinking buds phase."

"Hodgins don't be ridiculous, besides I'm sure he needs someone to talk to. He hasn't really said anything since breaking up with Hannah."

"Booth isn't exactly the type of guy to talk about feelings. Please Ange… don't make me do this, the man is never not armed."

"You'll be fine. Besides you have the perfect excuse to invite him, you still haven't asked him about you know… Now hurry up we're going to be late for work."

Brennan was bent over the latest remains from Limbo when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan, my name is Samantha from the publishing office. We just received the numbers on your latest novel and we're all ecstatic with the initial reactions. Anyways we would like to throw a launch party and I'm calling to see what dates would work for you."

"Is that really necessary, as you said the book seems to be doing well. How would a launch party be beneficial?"

"It's an opportunity for other publishers, literary critics not to mention some film makers who are interested in your book to speak to you. This would also help in promoting the book your presently working on."

Brennan rolled her eyes. She didn't mind writing the books, but all the promotional events they made her attend were quite tiresome.

"Fine, just email me whatever pertinent information I will need."

Booth made his way onto the platform to see what everyone had on the their latest case.

"Hey Bug man, what do you have for me?"

"Well time of death was between 10 and 14 days ago, and the particulars I've gathered show that our victim was not killed where she was found. I still have some work to do before I can pin point exactly where."

"Good work Hodgins, so are you getting excited about the baby. It's not much longer right?"

"Ya… another 5 weeks. I got to tell you man that the closer the due date gets…. the more nervous I become. I'm going to be a father… that's still hard to wrap my head around.. you know? Hey speaking of which, I had something I would like to ask you. Do you think we can grab a beer or something after work?"

"Sure, sound serious. Why don't we meet at the bar say around 6?"

"That works…."

Booth then made his way to Bone's office. He found her typing away at whatever she was working on. It always amazed him how she could lose herself in her work. He loved to watch her when she was lost in concentration.

"Hey Bones… what are you working on?"

"Oh, I'm just reading some emails from my publisher. They're throwing a launch party for my book and I'm trying to decide what date would work best with my schedule. I wish I wasn't obligated to attend these things. They can be quite tiresome."

"Ahh Bones, that's the price you pay for being a best selling author. Still I understand what your saying. I hate attending all the mandatory FBI shindigs."

Brennan laughed thinking about how Booth would always complain whenever he had to put on his monkey suit. Though she had to admit she had always liked seeing him in a tux. He really was a very handsome man.

"Hmm yes I remember all the complaining you did last time. That's why I know not to ask you if you would attend this thing with me."

"You need a date to this thing?"

"Yes, my publisher told me it would be best since it's a gala event. Like I said the whole thing is very tiresome. So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Oh just getting an update from the squints and to see if your up to getting some lunch?"

"Oh I don't think I can. I have too much work that I'm behind on. I think I will just grab something from the cafeteria upstairs."

"Oh, ok Bones. Well I guess I'll see you later."

Brennan watched as Booth left. She didn't really have that much work but she was having a hard time compartmentalizing her feelings for Booth. She didn't want him to see how hard it was being with him and not being able to show him how she felt. Still she was confident that given time she would be successful.

Booth entered the Founding Father's and realized what a mistake he had made to suggest that Hodgins meet him here. Memories flashes of Bones dancing with him, of how it felt to hold her close to him, flashes of her eyes staring intently into his, and flashes of… well he really didn't need to go there.

"So Hodgins I'm here, what's going on?"

"Well Angela and I talked about this extensively and well… we would like to ask you something."

"Well spit it out bug man, what is it?"

"We would like it if you would consider being our child's godfather."

Booth was very touched that they would ask him. He looked at Hodgins and smiled. If anyone told him 6 years ago that he would one day consider the strange bug and slime scientist to be a close friend he would of laughed. Yet here he was sharing a beer with the guy and honoured that he would ask him to play such an important part of his child's life.

"I'd be honoured Hodgins. Are you guys sure though… I haven't exactly been the best role model lately."

"Hey whatever is going on in your life… you're a great dad Booth. Parker is very lucky, you're a very devoted father."

"Thanks Hodgins… and your kid will need someone to go to… when you go on and on about all your bug and slime mumbo jumbo. Never mind when you start on your conspiracy kicks. You're right your kid is going to need me."

Hodgins laughed not denying it. He looked at Booth and realized that Angela was right. Maybe he could get Booth to talk about what happened between him and Hannah.

"So how have you been man, you know with the whole Hannah situation? You haven't really said anything since the whole break-up happened."

"I'm fine I guess. I just don't know how I could have been so wrong about her ….you know? I mean I just don't get it. She follows me from Afghanistan, moves in with me, but more importantly she get my son to bond with her. That's the worst part for me. Parker even told me about a talk he had with her. He wanted to know what he should call her if we were to get married …..and she told him that he could just continue to call her Hnaanh. She knew that's where I was heading….."

"Ya that sucks. I mean with Angela she was always upfront about how she felt about marriage. I'm still in shock that she changed her mind. Hannah seems to be really nice, but how she treated you was so not cool. Women….. who can understand them?"

"So true my man. Still you and Angela seem to be happy. You found yourself a good one. She's great."

"Don't I know it. I still don't understand how I ended up with a woman like her. She is way out of my league, nobody know that better than I."

"I won't argue with you. She's way too good for you." Booth agreed with a smile.

"I guess marriage is just not in the cards for me. All I know is that I'm tired of falling for women who find the idea of sharing their lives with me so unappealing that they all run ."

"Hey don't give up, God look at how any times Angela turned me down. Look I'm the last guy to give out advice but maybe you just need some time. You're a pretty decent guy, at least when you're not threatening to shoot me that is, just don't give up. She's out there….. maybe closer that you think." Hodgins mumbled as he avoided looking at Booth.

Booth shook his head. "You know Angela is obviously been influencing you. I know where you're going with this and you can just forget it. Bones and I are not happening.

Besides what we have is good just as it is. She's the one woman in my life that I can count on, not to mention that she's not exactly the marrying kind anyway. No, I refuse to screw up the only relationship in my life that has lasted."

"Ya I can understand that. Sorry…. Angela has kind of been on me to find out what was going on between you two. I guess Dr. B isn't sharing something with Ange and she is determined to discover whatever it is. You know my wife, I'm surprised though, those two always tell each other everything. I mean even my sex life is not safe. Remember page 187 in Bren's last book?"

"Ya I remember… got to say Hodgins didn't think you had that in you." Booth laughed at Hodgins disgruntled face.

"Ya well Angela doesn't really believe in the whole discretion thing. Anyways she is so not giving up until she knows whatever Dr. B is hiding."

Booth was shifting in his seat. He knew exactly what Bones was not sharing with Angela, and he was grateful that she was being discreet. He could only imagine Angela's reaction if she ever found out.

_**Hodgins' residence….**_

"So… tell me. What did Booth say?"

"He seemed to be really happy about being asked. He said that he would be honoured."

"Ya ya… I knew he would be, what did you find out about him and Bren."

"Look Angela, he's still hurting with the whole Hannah thing. I really don't think there's anything going on between them. He's actually pretty determined to avoid getting involved with anyone. I can't say I blame him Angela… he's been treated pretty shitty by the women in his life. Maybe you should just leave it alone?"

"What? I just care about them Hodgins. Any blind person can see they belong together. Besides I'm not going to do anything…. much. I just want them to be as happy as we are. She's my best friend Hodgie, and she's been alone too long."

Angela scowled then….

"You know Hannah better never show her face again. The way I'm feeling about her, I swear Hodgins I could seriously do her bodily harm. You know that I even told Bren to move on thinking that Booth seemed really happy with that Blond Barbie. I could seriously hurt her for how she treated Booth. Why would she play him like that? Poor Booth!"

Hodgins gathered his emotional wife into his arms. He loved how loyal she was. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with her. He had to agree with her on the whole Hannah front. He felt bad for the guy. Still like his wife, he believed that he and Dr. B had something special….. and that Booth was never meant to be with Hannah.

"It will all work out Ange… hey didn't that psychic friend of yours say that everything would eventually workout?" Suddenly Angela was smiling. She seemed to be cooking up something in that beautiful head of hers. He knew that look…

**Chapter 8**

"Thanks Angela for bringing all this to help me get ready. I just didn't have time to go home and change."

"Hey no problem. You know I love playing dress up. By the way that dress is killer! I told you how great that colour would look on you." Brennan was wearing a blue silk gown that matched her eyes perfectly. The dress was floor length and was fitted to her curves. She really looked beautiful.

"Yes the dress is quite fetching. Thank you for helping me choose it."

"So… I can't believe you're going solo to this thing. Why don't you just ask Booth?"

"Angela, please don't start. I need to respect Booth's wishes. Besides he hates these thing even more than I do. I could of asked any number of acquaintances to escort me, but I find that I didn't want the company. I'm fine going alone. Besides, I will be busy all night meeting the people my editor has lined up for me."

"I can get Hodgins to go….."

Brennan laughed. "Angela why would you volunteer him to do something that you know he abhors? You know how much he hates these things."

"Hmm, he does hate them doesn't he. Still I wish you weren't going alone."

"I'm be fine Angela. Now help me do something with my hair."

Booth was talking with Hodgins when he heard her. He had always thought Bones to be one of the most beautiful woman he had ever known, but just then he was speechless. She was breathtaking. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Wow Bones… you look…you look beautiful."

"Thank you Booth, Angela is very good at helping me look my best. Well I should be going or I will be late. Since I happen to be the guest of honour that would not be very good."

Booth watched as she left. Who ever was escorting her tonight was one lucky son of a bitch.

"What the hell Angela, did you guys not notice that the dress was missing a back to it!" Booth whispered as he saw Brennan's bare back.

"I know right. I knew it would look killer on her. It's really too bad she's going solo to this thing. What a waste!"

Booth took a deep breath as he resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't just let Bones show up to this thing alone.

"Just give me the damn address Angela..."

Angela wanted to jump up and kiss Booth. She hid her smile as she wrote the address down for him.

"Here you go G-man… you know if I wasn't married and 8 months pregnant I would so kiss you right now!"

"Ya ya… that's what all you pregnant ladies tell me. All talk and no action…" Angela walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled up at him as she saw him blush.

"Hey hand off my woman. Man you think you know who you can trust…"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. G-man is just too adorable for his own good."

Booth left laughing at Angela's antics. She really was going to be an amazing mother. Bones was lucky to have her in her life. Man did he even know where his damn monkey suit was?

_**Brennan's book launching event….**_

"…..and this is our brilliant author Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan smiled and tried to remember the names of the people she was being introduced to. All she knew was that her feet hurt and she couldn't wait until she could leave. She was also beginning to get annoyed with the editor who was being very inappropriate in his attempt to as Angela like to put it.. feel her up. If he brushed against her one more time she was going to hurt him. Then suddenly she felt a hand on her back. She took a deep breath getting ready to tell him just what she thought of him.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" She was so happy to see him. She didn't know why he had come and she didn't care.

"Well you know, I really wasn't doing anything and Angela told me that they usually had a pretty good spread at these thing."

Brennan smiled at him, grateful to have him there with her.

"Thank you Booth, I know how you hate these things. It was very nice of you to come. I must admit that I was not enjoying myself and was hoping to leave soon."

"Hey I didn't get all beautified to just leave, now come on and show me where they're hiding the grub."

"It amazes me how much time you spend thinking about food. Come on I can hear your stomach growling from across the room."

Booth was impressed with the food selection they had. Maybe this whole night wouldn't be so bad after all. He looked over see Bones being interrupted yet again by some doofus in a suit. He was starting to get annoyed with this guy. If he tried to look down Bones' dress one more time…

"No, no thank you. I really would not like to dance with you. I believe this is now the third time you have asked. Normally I admire persistence but I find that in this case that I only find you to be annoying."

"Now come on Dr. Brennan, you really should try to be more sociable."

"I find that I don't like you. To encourage you to think otherwise would be ill-conceived. I would be thankful if you would move on and stop trying to look down my dress."

The man face turned a deep shade of red. He seemed ready to say something else until he saw the glare he was getting from the rather large man who had come to stand beside her.

"You heard her right? Because if you didn't I would be more than happy to translate in my own special way what she meant to say."

"But Booth I was very clear. He would show himself to be quite unintelligent to need a translation. Besides you know I can take care of myself."

"Sorry Bones… you're right. Just can't help it… it's the whole alpha male thing you're always going on about."

"Yes I understand, but you really should try to control your tendency to be over protective."

The man in question had already taken his leave. The doctor was quite beautiful but obviously taken. The glare he got from that man was very territorial.

"Hey Bones lets grab a seat.. I'm starving."

"Yes that sounds good, I find that my feet hurt. These shoes that Angela chose are not conducive to either walking or even standing for long periods of time. I really must inform her of the faulty design in them."

Booth chuckled. God Bones really was one of a kind. They were eating when he noticed she had slipped off her shoes. He found himself almost in a trance as he watch her coil and uncoil her feet. Since when did he find feet so freaking fascinating? What the hell was wrong with him? Get it together Seeley! You're getting turned on by you're partner's feet!

"Booth, what wrong with you…..you seem somewhat flushed. Are you finding it too warm in here?"

"Huh? What? Oh, no I'm fine… well maybe a little warm. So do you have to speak at this thing?"

"Yes, I'm expected to read from my new novel. My editor says that it is an excellent way to promote interest in my next book. After that we should be free to leave. Again I know how much you hate these things but I find that I'm thankful that you are here. The night has been less tedious."

"Hey no problem Bones, and I got some good chow out of it. Besides this will be the first time I actually get a glimpse in to one of your books before it's published. If I knew this before, I might of come with you to more of these things."

Brennan heart rate increased as Booth gave her one of his lopsided smiles. It was getting to be very difficult not to want more than friendship from her partner. Still she smiled back and resolves herself to the reality of the situation. Wishing was a waste of time, it was not rational to spend so much time on something that was not going to happen.

Booth found himself entranced as he listened to Bones read from her new book. He never knew how lyrical her voice could be when not spouting out all the scientific jargon he was used to hearing from her. He wasn't the only one impressed by her reading, not if the level of applause was any indication. He couldn't stop the pride he felt as he watched everyone stand on their feet for her. She really was a remarkable woman.

"Wow Bones that was fantastic, it seems that this next book of yours is definitely earmarked for the best seller's list."

"Thank you Booth, well that should do it. I believe we can leave now if you would like."

"Nah come on Bones. You can't leave before you dance at least once.… it's your party after all."

"Booth, maybe that's not such a wise idea. Please don't feel obligated."

"Hey, it's not like it's such a hardship to dance with you Bones, besides I'm all dressed up."

He grabbed her hand to lead her onto the dance floor. He knew this was probably a bad idea but she looked so beautiful and well… he just wanted the excuse to hold her. A ballad was playing as he gathered into his arms. Why did she fit into his arms as if she was made for him? He noticed how stiff she was at first but she slowly relaxed. Half way through the song she rested her head on his shoulder and he could both feel and smell her hair. He suddenly didn't want the song to end. They slowly swayed to the music and her arms seemed to tighten around his neck. He never wanted to let her go. The music came to a stop and Bones pulled away.

"Umm, thank you for the dance Booth."

"No problem Bones."

"Well we should probably get going. We both work tomorrow and I'm sure your anxious to get out of your monkey suit."

Booth chuckled and nodded his agreement.

_**Angela's office….**_

"….I see that the child you are carrying will be both very spirited and joyful. You have found the path you were destined to be on."

Angela was getting tearful as she listen to Avalon tell her about her unborn child.

"Right and what about the other thing I asked you about?"

**Chapter 9 **

Booth was doing something that he would of sworn he would never do. But desperate situations called for desperate measures. After the dream he had last night, he knew he needed some help.

"Hey Sweets, good you're not doing anything important. Look I need to talk to you."

"Agent Booth…..why is it that nobody seems to be able to make an appointment when they need to see me?"

"What? It's not like you were doing anything, look Sweets I need your advice on something."

Sweets resolved himself that he would never get anyone from the Jeffersonian to adhere to office protocol.

"Sure, why don't you have a seat. So what can I do for you Agent Booth."

"First of all Sweets, this remains between us.. I mean I need you to not be an FBI employee right now."

"Alright, I can do that."

"Ok, well since the whole Hannah thing I resolved myself not to get involved with anyone. I mean enough was enough.. you know?"

"It's completely understandable Booth. When you put yourself out there like you did, you let yourself become vulnerable…"

"Ya ya ya…I get the whole I was vulnerable so I don't want to get hurt again psych mumbo jumbo thing, that's not why I'm here. What I need to know is, … if I know that I'm not planning to get involved anytime soon, would that somehow … make me more… how can I say this… would it somehow increase my manly urges?"

Booth whispered the latter part his question.

"Oh, I see. So you're finding yourself more prone to becoming aroused in situations that you normally wouldn't?"

"Ya you could say that. Look Sweets, the other day I found myself turned on by a woman's foot! I mean it's not like I'm one of those weirdoes with feet fetishes. I mean this is not normal right?"

"Well, are you finding this to be true of all women's feet or is it limited to one woman?"

"What difference does that make? Sweets are you listening to me, I was turned on by FEET!"

Sweets could see that Booth was really freaked out. He had to swallow the laugh that wanted to escape. In the state Booth was in, he would no doubt cause him physical harm if he were to laugh. Maintaining his professional persona had never been so difficult as it was right at that moment.

"Right, well let me make an observation. First of all I do believe you should investigate whether it's all women's feet or just that one woman who is bringing out these feelings. If it's all women then yes I believe that you need to look into this development further. However if my suspicions are correct and it's only one woman who you are having these difficulties with, then that's another matter."

"Alright, let's say that hypothetically you're right. It's still weird. This has never happened before. Look Sweets, last night I had a rather inappropriate dream. I'm freaking out here Sweets."

"I don't believe there's cause for alarm. I think it's just your subconscious fighting against your new mantra. Let's just say that you find yourself attracted to someone, well your new resolve about not getting involved may then cause your subconscious to as you had put it… play up your manly urges."

"Ok? So I'm not …. becoming one of those freaky weirdoes right?"

"No Agent Booth, I feel very confident is saying that your reactions are completely normal."

"Right….well that's good. Hey thanks Sweets, you actually helped."

"You know, you don't have to sound so surprised. I'm very good at my job."

"What? Ya ya, well thanks again Sweets,….I feel better. Well got to go, I'll leave you to whatever you where doing."

After Agent Booth left his office, Sweets finally allowed the laugh he had been holding in to come out. Man things were sure to get interesting. Poor Booth!

_**Brennan's office….**_

"Sweetie, Sweetie you'll never guess who I saw yesterday."

"Angela, I couldn't possibly even begin to know who you had seen. The possibilities are endless."

"Avalon came to pay me a visit. You should of heard what she said about this little one here. Oh I can wait to meet him or her."

"Angela I'm pleased for you, but you know how I feel about psychics. The idea that someone can see the future in cards is preposterous."

"Ahh come on Bren, she totally nailed the whole dream sequence that Booth experience while in his coma."

"Sorry Angela, I just can't give any credence to what is essentially guess work. She may be more intuitive that others, she may even be able to read people's body language, but to say she can somehow tell what is to happen… well I just don't believe in that."

"I know Sweetie, but she told me something that I found very interesting."

"What was that?"

"Well I asked about you, you know just to see if she continued to see you in my life…..she told me that you and Booth were finally in a relationship. Now Sweetie why would she say that?"

"I can't possibly know the reason behind what she says or doesn't say."

"Ok Sweetie, what the hell happened between you and Booth, and does it have anything to do with your missing unmentionables?"

"Angela, I've explained to you that I can't tell you. Please let it go."

"Look Sweetie, Avalon told me something else. Now the reason I seem to be a bit crazed, was that she was quite insistent that she do a reading for you. Now listen to what I have to say before you say no.

I would really appreciate if you do this for me. I know you don't believe in any of this but I do. Please for my own peace of mind won't you let her? It would only take like half an hour tops."

Brennan frowned. She could not understand how Angela could give what Avalon said any credence. Still she could see how important this was to Angela. Brennan sighed…..

"Fine, if it's that important to you then I'll do it. Just as long as you realize that I won't take anything she should say seriously."

"Thank you Sweetie. This really does mean a lot for me. I'll set it up for later this afternoon. We can do it in my office so that we won't be disturbed."

"That's fine, just call me when you want me to go."

"Perfect, thanks Bren.

Angela was so excited that she could barely keep still. She couldn't wait to see how Bren reacted to what Avalon had hinted at. She smiled as she felt her baby kick. It seemed that she wasn't the only one excited…..

_**Chapter 10.…**_

Brennan slowly made her way to Angela's office. She still couldn't believe that Angela was able to talk her into this. It was a complete waste of time, not to mention that Avalon had already been proven wrong when she suggested that she and Booth were now in a relationship.

She smiled to herself as she remembered how frustrated Angela had become when she refused to tell her about the panties incident. She really could not abide not knowing everything. Her friend really was inquisitive, or as Booth might call it…. nosey. Still she loved that about her. She knew that Angela's need to know everything was not rooted in maliciousness but in concern for those she loved.

"Sweetie, good you're here. You remember Avalon right?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Miss Avalon."

"Temperance, I'm very pleased to see you. Now I know that you're very busy so I will be as quick as possible. Angela tells me that you are only doing this for her benefit, but I believe you may find that you will benefit as well."

"I don't wish to hurt your feelings Miss Avalon, but I can not give any credence to what you will tell me. There is no scientific evidence to back what you do."

Avalon smiled. She really had come to like this child like woman. Her heart was one of the purest she had ever seen.

"Understood Temperance, and I appreciate your honesty. Still the cards don't lie. Now please cut the cards for me."

Brennan reluctantly did as asked.

"Hmm the first card is showing me that you've recently lost someone you loved very much. I can see that you are still grieving this person's passing, but that you've also made peace with whatever was between the both of you."

Brennan's eyes began to sting as she held her tears. Remembering that Max was gone still hurt her deeply. Knowing that she would never feel her father's arms around her, or would never again hear him hum their song, and would never be able to tell him that she loved him still caused her pain. Angela got up to place her hand on her shoulder. Angela always would say that a simple touch was sometime enough to show love, and she was right.

"This is interesting… this next card is saying that you have recently connected with someone in a very profound way. You're confused as to how you should feel about it. The cards are also showing me that this man has been hurt, he no longer wants to risk his heart for fear of being rejected."

Brennan shifted in her chair beginning to become uncomfortable with this whole thing.

"What you're saying can be applied to almost everyone. We all fear rejection."

Avalon continues as if she had not heard her.

"You are so close to finding your happiness Temperance, you just need to have the courage to grab it. I can see such wonderful things in store for you."

"Again that is so vague, what happiness are you talking about? Besides happiness is a subjective term. What you construe as happiness may not be what I do. I am happy now and don't appreciate you suggesting that I am not."

"I see you holding a child, a child that brings you so much joy and love."

"Miss Avalon, I don't know what exactly you are seeing but I am not pregnant. However Angela has asked me to be her child's godmother. If you are really seeing an image of me holding a child… which of course is preposterous, then rationally speaking, it is more likely that the child is Angela's."

"No, the cards are showing me a connection that could only be found between a mother and her child. Of this I'm certain."

"You can't say that. Nothing you are saying is in no way based on certainty. Angela this is such a waste of time."

"Sweetie, just let her finish."

"Fine, but this whole thing is ridiculous."

Avalon turned over another card and smiled.

"Temperance, you will find that the answer to the question we spoke about in our last visit…. can be found in those who surround you. You are much more loved than you realize. Just trust in that and the happiness you so deserve will come. Be patient."

"Again nothing you say is making any sense to me."

Avalon smiled at her. She was convinced that everything would eventually workout as it should.

"You know Temperance, you are a very unique woman, one that I find liking very much."

"I find when people say that I'm unique….that it's not necessarily meant to be complimentary."

Avalon laughed out loud.

"Oh no, there is nothing I admire more in someone that individuality. You are very special, and your uniqueness is something to be celebrated. Now before you go I leave you with just one small piece of advice. Open-toes shoes….." Avalon said with a secret smile.

"What? Ok I really going to go now Angela. I'm sorry but this whole thing is beyond absurd!"

Angela watched as her best friend leave before turning to Avalon.

"Ok? What's the story behind the whole open-toe thing?"

Avalon just shook her head as she began to laugh.

Brennan was in her office trying to catch up on the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to diminish. She was also trying to forget everything that Avalon had said. Objectively she knew that nothing the psychic had said had any relevance, but she couldn't stop thinking about the vision she supposedly had seen. It was probably due to the fact that at one point in time she had thought that she and Booth would have a child together. She still thought about what that child would of looked like, whether he/she would of looked more like Booth or herself. She shook herself out of her reverie, angry at herself for spending her time daydreaming on something that would never happen.

"Hey Bones… wow you look.. upset? Something happen?"

Brennan looked up to see Booth leaning by her door.

"No not really. Do you remember Avalon, Angela's Friend?"

"Ya sure.. why?"

"Well she's here visiting with Angela and insisted on doing a reading for me. The whole thing was ridiculous but Angela asked me to let her do it."

"Wow Bones, I can't believe that you Dr. Temperance Brennan went willingly to see a psychic."

"Booth it not like I gave anything she said any credence…. but it seemed important to Angela that I go."

"Well… what did she say?"

"Nothing, like I said it was all nonsense."

"Well something she said must of hit a nerve. You wouldn't be so agitated if it didn't."

"What? No Booth, I'm upset for even going. It was a waste of my time. Still it seemed to make Angela happy so I guess I should just let it go."

"Come on Bones… what did she say?"

"It was all nonsense, for instance before I left she told me to start wearing open-toed shoes. I mean how absurd is that?"

Booth started to cough... "Booth, Booth are you alright?"

"What? Ya sure must of gotten something stuck in my throat. So what else did Avalon tell you?"

"Why are you so interested Booth? You don't believe in psychics anymore that I do."

"Just curious Bones… come on tell me…please?"

"You know that your charm smile has no effect on my decision making, but if it's so important to you…. she said she had a vision of me holding a child."

"What? Like a baby?"

"Yes Booth, but it means nothing. It's all conjecture and guess work. Why do you seem so upset by this?"

"No…. I'm not really upset just surprised. But it also kind of reminded me that we weren't exactly careful that night. You're not pregnant are you Bones, because if you are I need to know. You wouldn't keep something like that from me right?"

"Of course not Booth! But you don't have to worry, I'm not pregnant. I've menstruated since that night."

"Oh, well that's good Bones. I mean not that a baby would be a bad thing but you know… we aren't…. well you understand."

"Yes, I understand what you're saying. We are not in a committed romantic relationship. You believe that a child should be conceived from love, and that the couple should be committed to each other, even married. We are none of those things."

"Right, but even though we're not in a romantic relationship, I'm still committed to you and our partnership Bones."

Booth could see that something he had said hurt her. He hated to see that look in her eyes.

"Hey Bones I almost forgot why I came in here. Parker's baseball team has a game this weekend and he wanted to ask you if you would like to come. I guess he figured that since you enjoyed the hockey game…. you might like to see a baseball game."

"Oh, well that was very nice of him to think of me, but I probably should work this weekend. I will however call him to thank him for the invitation and wish him luck. You have raised a very polite and considerate boy Booth, you should be very proud."

"He's the best thing in my life.. no doubt. Still you should come, I know he like spending time with you, and this will give you a chance to research America's favourite past time."

"Perhaps next time, my editor is really anxious for my next chapters, but please tell Parker that I really do appreciate the invitation."

"Well if you're sure Bones… ok then I guess I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"You too Booth."

She watched as Booth left her office. She found herself struggling not to cry. She knew that she and Booth were not together but she still felt hurt at the relief she had seen on his face when she told him that she was not pregnant.

She needed to get her emotions under control. Of course he would be relieved. It was a drunken encounter that neither one remembered the next day. Not exactly the best scenario under which to conceive a child. What was wrong with her? Normally she was much more efficient in compartmentalizing her emotions. Until she got a handle on her emotions she would have to limit the time she spent with Booth to work only.

**Chapter 11**

Brennan was at home making something to eat. She was washing some lettuce when she heard the knock on her door. She dried her hands to answer the door.

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

"Sweetie do you actually think that you could avoid me after that session with Avalon. Really? Do you not know me at all? Now let me in, I have to pee for like the tenth time today."

Brennan let her friend in shaking her head at how fast she could speak. She smiled at how Angela's gait was now very much like what people would call a waddle. She was very excited for her. It must feel quite wondrous knowing you were carrying a new life inside you. A life that would always be a part of yours. She found herself envying Angela that experience.

"Ok, wow I swear this kid is sitting right on my bladder. Oh you're making dinner, good I'm starved. Salad? No no that won't do. Let's see what else you have in your kitchen."

"What are you craving.. have you moved past the whole ice cream phase?"

"Sweetie I will never move past ice cream. Hey I know let's make that famous veggie lasagna of yours."

"Yes, that sound good, but you should sit down. I'll make it."

"I would argue but well look at me! I swear Bren I can't remember what my feet look like. So Bren….. that was quite the reading that Avalon gave you… she kind of hit on a few things. I mean she mentioned your dad, the fact that Booth has given up on love but what I'm more interested in was the whole baby thing. Is there something you need to tell me Sweetie?"

"What? No Ange.. I'm not pregnant. I'm sorry but your friend was incorrect. Still you shouldn't be all that surprised. I know she's your friend but she is not all knowing. Her cards can't predict the future."

"Ok, well tell me how she knew what she did. I mean even you have to admit that she got a lot of things right."

"I can't explain that. Like I said she may be more intuitive than most people, or even have an ability to read people really well. But Angela you know that I don't lie. I'm not pregnant."

"Well ok then, it's just that I have never known Avalon to be wrong. Still I guess there's a first time for everything. Too bad, I swear Bren when she hinted that you were pregnant I almost has this kid right then and there."

"Ange… I'm having some trouble and I'd like your advice…."

_**Diner….**_

"Where's Dr. Bones dad? Why didn't she come?"

"Well Bub she wanted to but she had a lot of work this weekend, but she did tell me to thank you for inviting her."

"I know she called me but I think she really did want to come. I think she's lonely dad."

"Why do say that?"

"I don't know, it's like she gets this look when she sees us. Maybe she's missing her dad."

"Ya maybe, but don't worry about her. She has a lot of people who care about her who are looking out for her."

Booth watched as his son finished his milkshake. He was growing up on him. Not only that, he was getting really good at reading people. It made him proud how his son was worried about Bones. Was Parker right? Was Bones lonely? Maybe he would stop by her place tonight just to check up on her.

"Hey Bub, you know what… how would you like to go surprise Bones with a visit. We can bring her some dessert and we'll just make sure she's ok?"

"Yes, that sound great. I can tell her all about the science fair coming up."

Booth smiled down on his son, glad that he did something right with his life. He was a son that any father would be proud of.

_**Back at Brennan's apartment**_

"I can't go into details Ange, and you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone.. even Hodgins."

"Ok Sweetie you know you can tell me anything. Oh God you really are pregnant aren't you?"

"No Ange I assure you that I'm not. Of all people don't you think I would notice the change my body would of under gone in order to support a child?"

"Yes I suppose that's true. I guess that I fell in love with the idea of both of us pregnant at the same time."

"I know, but I don't believe I was meant to be a mother."

"Hey you don't know that! I think you'd be a wonderful mother. Look I'm sorry I distracted you, you were going to tell me something…"

"Well the night of my father's funeral, I convinced Booth to have drinks with me. I just wanted to forget for a little while. I wanted to feel the numbness that alcohol could provide."

"That's understandable Sweetie."

"Yes, well I have always had a very high tolerance for alcohol but that night I drank past my limit. Both Booth and I became quite intoxicated. Needless to say, neither one of us was thinking clearly. I won't go into details but we ended up having intercourse."

"Whoa.. whoa… you and G-man slept together?"

"Yes, I assumed you had guessed that since you readily believed that I could be pregnant."

"Sweetie I thought that it was someone from your past. I just figured that because you were so sad that you called up one of your old boy friends. I thought things were a bit strange between you and Booth but I never made the connection. I blame it on the pregnancy."

"Angela… pregnancy doesn't…. oh you're joking. Well anyways we both agreed that it was a mistake. Booth is still adamant about the boundaries on our partnership. But Angela I'm having a difficult time adhering to them. I really love him Ange."

"Oh Sweetie just give him time. He loves you, I promise you that Booth is absolutely in love with you. When we're hurting, we all say things that we don't mean."

"But Ange you should of seen his face today….. he came by the office and saw that I was upset. Anyways I told him about Avalon and her reading. He became very agitated at the idea of me being pregnant. When I reassured him that I was not… well I could see the relief in his eyes."

"Oh Bren… I'm so sorry! This whole thing is crazy you know? Ahhh, you two so belong together. I know that Booth is hurting right now, but I swear I could kill him for reacting the way he did."

"No Ange, Booth has been nothing but honest about his feelings. I just need to accept the way things are. I'm just having a more difficult time than I expected. When he was with Hannah I at least thought that he was happy and it made it easier. But now Booth refuses to believe in love and I can see his resolve not to get involved again. It hurts me to see him like this."

"Look I'm going to call Hodgins and tell him you and I are having a girl's night. We're going to get in to some sweat pants and eat a gallon of ice cream and talk all night."

"Ange, you don't have to do that. Hodgins will miss you and you're 8 months pregnant. You need your rest."

"Shhh, we will be laying down eating ice cream. Exactly what I would be doing if I was at home. Besides Hodgins will probably welcome the night off."

That's when they both heard the knocking. "Hey Bones you in there? Open up.. Parker and I brought some dessert, thought you could use a break from all that typing or whatever you're doing."

"Ange, I can't see him right now."

"It's ok Sweetie… just go into your bedroom and I'll get rid of them. Just leave it to me."

Brennan nodded grateful for her intervention.

Angela tried to calm down before opening the door. G-man was lucky he had Parker with him.

"Hey look 2 Booth boys… must be my lucky day."

"Angela? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just dropped by to talk with Bren but she's not feeling so hot so I sent her to lay down."

"Is she alright? I can't remember the last time she was sick."

Angela saw how worried Booth seemed to be and her anger at him seemed to melt away. Whatever may of happened, the man standing before her was one in love.

"No just a migraine. I keep telling her that staring into that computer of her for so many hours was bad for her. Anyways I'm staying over to make sure she doesn't work anymore today. But hey did someone mention dessert?"

Booth laughed at her eager expression despite being worried about Bones.

"Hmm ya, here help yourself. Well Parker it looks like it just you and me Bub. Bones isn't feeling so well."

"That's too bad, I was hoping to see her."

"Maybe next time. Well… see you Ange and make sure she rests will ya?"

"You bet.. bye baby Booth."

Angela closed the door to find Brennan standing beside her with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Angela… I just couldn't see them right now."

"No problem and hey they brought dessert. I say forget the lasagna and let's move straight to the sugar coma I plan to enter into."

Brennan laughed and hugged her best friend.

"I love you Angela. I don't think I tell you that enough."

"I love you too Sweetie, now we are going to consume a few thousand calories and plan how to fix this broken Booth….because Sweetie… I'm more convinced than ever that Booth is in love with you, he just needs to be reminded."

Angela sat down with Bren as they dug into the assortment of cakes that Booth had dropped off.

**Chapter 12**

Brennan was feeling better after the weekend she spent with Angela. They watched movies or as Angela called them…. chick flicks, and ate copious amounts of sugar. They hadn't resolved anything but she felt that she would be able to see Booth without showing him how hurt she had been by his reaction to her possible pregnancy. Angela insisted that Booth was just still hurting and that he hadn't meant to act as he did. She could understand that.

"Hey Bones.. You feeling better?" Booth asked arriving at her office.

"Yes, it was just a migraine, I'm sorry that I was unable to visit with Parker. How was his game by the way."

"The kid is a natural athlete, I love watching him play."

"That's nice Booth, you are a very good father."

"Thanks Bones… so what are you doing?"

"I'm doing some research into baby showers. I'm throwing Angela one this weekend."

"That's nice Bones, man it's still hard to believe that in just one month we are going to be godparents."

"Her gestation time will conclude in four weeks so logically we should expect to meet her child then."

"Ya I know Bones, it's just a way…. never mind. So… did you want to grab some lunch with me?"

"Yes that sound good."

Booth watched as Boned shut off her computer and grab her coat. Something was off with her, she sounded fine but he noticed how she avoided looking at him when she spoke. He had spent the weekend thinking about if he has said or done something that had hurt her….. but he was drawing a blank.

They were at the diner sitting at their usual table when Booth finally tried to approach the subject.

"Bones are you upset with me? Did I do or say something that made you angry at me?"

"What? No Booth, why do you ask?"

"Because Bones, I know you. I can tell that something is off between us. You can tell me you know."

Brennan saw the concern in Booth's eyes and was comforted. He may not have romantic feeling for her, but he did care.

"You can tell me anything Bones. We don't keep things from each other right?"

Brennan resolved herself to be honest with him. He was right, they didn't keep secrets.

"I guess I was a little hurt at your reaction the other day."

"What are you talking about Bones?"

"When you realized that pregnancy may have resulted from that night, you seemed very upset. I could understand but I still irrationally felt hurt at the relief I saw in your eyes when I told you I was not."

"God Bones I'm sorry. I was in shock I guess. The idea that we had made a child that night…. It's just that we were drunk and it's just not how I ever wanted a child of mine to be conceived. It wasn't the idea of you having my child Bones… it just we're not in that kind of relationship. I'm sorry if I hurt you Bones.. I think you would make a wonderful mother."

"You know that I sometimes think about the child we almost had. I wonder if he/she would have had your eyes or mine.."

"Your eyes Bone… they would have your eyes. I've also wondered how different our lives would of turned out if I hadn't gotten that tumour, and if you had gone through with using my stuff."

Brennan's eyes were frustrating her. She couldn't seem to stop the tears form falling. It made her sad knowing that child would never be. She would never hold that child, nor would she ever see Booth place his hand over her stomach trying to feel it kick as she had seen Hodgins do with Angela.

"Bones you're crying… shit I'm sorry. Hey you know I can't handle tears Bones.."

Booth got up and slid in next to her. He held her in his arms as she continued to cry. It killed him to see her hurting like this.

"You really wanted that kid…. didn't you."

"Yes, I won't lie to you Booth. I never realized how badly I wanted to be a mother. I will just have to accept that the closest I will get to that will be with Angela's baby."

Booth wanted to tell her she still had time, but the idea of her pregnant with another man's child was inconceivable to him. It literally made him sick to his stomach. But she shouldn't have to give up on becoming a mother just because he refused to become involved with her. But would it really be so bad to have a child with Bones? They didn't have to be involved… they could just raise the child together. He knew that Bones would never limit his involvement in the child's life. It wasn't exactly how he envisioned having another child but….

"Look Bones if you still want to have a baby then… maybe we could talk about it again."

Brennan was shocked as she looked up to see if she had heard him correctly.

"What are you saying Booth?"

Seeing her eyes so filled with undisguised hope solidified the idea in his head.

"Well… it's not like we haven't slept together before and we're still you know… us, maybe we can try…"

"Wait, are you suggesting that we sleep together until a child is conceived… but then what Booth? We would just return to being only friends/partners who have a child together?"

Brennan paused to gather her thoughts.

No Booth….I know how you feel about having a child outside of a committed relationship and I feel like I no longer would be comfortable with that arrangement. You've taught me about love Booth, and I see how wonderful it could be watching Angela and Hodgins. If I do have a child, it will be with a man that wants to have a child with me…not just by me."

"I can't Bones… it's just too hard. I can't risk getting my hopes up only to get them crushed again. I would do anything for you Bones.. but I'm just so tired of getting hurt. If things went wrong with us… I think it would destroy me. You and Parker are the most important people in my life.. I can't lose either of you."

"You believe that I would hurt you?"

"Bones.. It nearly killed me when you turned me down. I couldn't survive that kind of pain again."

"I understand… yet I can't offer you guarantees Booth. I understand your need to protect your heart.. I lived that way most of my life… but I missed out on so much. All I can tell you Booth is that I do love you. I can only promise that I would never intentionally hurt you. I know that it's not rational but I believe I will never stop loving you."

Booth was so torn. Here was the woman that he had loved for more than half a decade declaring her love for him, telling him that she would never stop loving him. He would have been overjoyed a year ago. Yet now it just scared the hell out of him. Bones had the power to destroy him….but she also had the power to make him so happy. He looked at her and leaned forward until his forehead was touching hers. Then he took what he knew was going to be the biggest gamble of his life.

He whispered softly "Ok Bones… ok."

Brennan couldn't breath. Had she heard him correctly? She leaned back to see his eyes which were as misty as her own.

"Really?"

"Yes Bones.. I never stopped loving you. If I was ever going to trust someone with my heart again… well I think I always knew it would be you."

Bones leaned forward and slowly placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered _thank you. _They sat in silence …. both deep in thought. Booth was amazed how hopeful he felt. For the first time in along time… he felt that he was finally on the right path.

Brennan was shocked. This morning she woke up determined to hide her feelings from Booth, resolved that she and Booth would never be more than partners and friends….yet here she was. Booth had said he was willing to give them a chance, that he was willing to pursue a relationship with her. It seemed almost impossible to believe.

"We have a lot to talk about Bones. If we're going to do this…..well we both need to be on the same page."

"I don't know what that means."

Booth laughed as he hugged her. "It means Bones that we need to always tell each other everything we're thinking. No more hiding our feelings, no more misunderstandings. Both us of have to be clear as to what we're expecting."

"I can agree to that. But Booth you need to tell me what your expectations are. I don't want to hurt you. I know that you believe in marriage but I'm not ready for that…..but I think I would like to work towards that."

"Hey I'm so not ready for that either. It wasn't too long ago that I thought I would be spending the rest of my life with Hannah. I'm not saying that to hurt you Bones, it just…before I ever take that step again… both of us have to be sure."

"I agree….. I'm very happy Booth."

"Me too Bones, we'll just take things slow." Bones nodded her agreement.

_**Hodgins' residence….**_

"…..and you're sure about this. I mean… it just seems almost impossible."

"The cards don't lie."

Angela looked at Avalon as she processed what she had just told her. If who she was thinking about really was returning…. then all hell was about to breakout.

**Chapter 13**

Booth laid in bed wide awake. He ran through the events of the previous day. After he and Bones left the diner they had walked back to the lab. He smiled as he remembered how Bones had shyly grabbed his hand as they walked.

When they had arrived he had leaned down to kiss her. He only thought to give her a soft kiss, but before he knew it….he found himself deepening the kiss. She tasted incredible. He loved how she had a tendency to grab his shirt in her small hands. He could of gone kissing her for hours. They were interrupted by a security guard clearing his throat. She had shoved him away then telling him that displays of affection were not appropriate at the work place. That only made him laugh and kiss her again.

He and Bones decided not to tell anyone yet about their decision in pursuing a relationship. They wanted some time together before they told anyone…..and he was looking forward to exploring a relationship with her without everyone's eyes on them.

He couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. Even Caroline had commented on it.

"Wow Cherie… something put that stupid grin on your face. You win the lottery or something?"

"Or something… lets just say that things seem to be looking up for Seeley Booth."

"Ahh, you finally decided to take your head out of your ass and are with that beautiful scientist of yours."

"What? How the hell did you know that?"

"Please Cher, like I haven't seen the two of you these past years. What amazes me is that it took both of you so long. Honestly Cher… I was starting to wonder if you would ever see the writing on the wall."

"What do you mean?"

"Please don't make me hit you. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that you two belonged together. It was painful to watch."

"Thanks Caroline." I sarcastically replied.

"You're welcome….. I'm happy for you Cher. Now if you repeat this to anyone I will have you strung up by your ears… but I've come to have a small affection for both you and that scientist of yours. She good people and well I'm glad you finally saw the light. Now you should buy me a cup of coffee and maybe a slice of that pie your always going on about. It the least that you can do."

Booth chuckled at that memory. He had come to love Caroline. Underneath the whole I'll kick your ass persona of hers, she was one of the warmest women he had ever known. He respected her more than any woman of his acquaintance. He had come to see her almost as a second mother. He would never say that to her of course…. she would so kick his ass Booth thought with a chuckle.

_**Next morning….**_

Booth looked over at his clock and thought he might as well get up since he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Maybe he would pick Bones up for breakfast.

Brennan was getting up herself. She couldn't remember feeling so anxious for the day to begin. She had always enjoyed going to work but she knew that was not the reason behind her anxiousness, she couldn't wait to see Booth again. She had relived that kiss outside her lab more times that she cared to admit.

It was the first kiss they has shared as a couple. She was embarrassed that she had completely forgotten herself in that kiss. She still remembered how Booth's eyes…. though warm with affection still showed his undisguised mirth knowing how affected the kiss had left her.

She quickly showered and dressed and was just about to make some coffee when she heard the knock at her door. When she saw that it was Booth her heart rate accelerated.

"Booth? Did we have a meeting that I was not aware of?"

"No Bones, you see this is what couples do, they show up unexpectedly to take the other person out for breakfast. And to do this…" Booth then kissed her. He tasted like coffee and something else that she could only describe as Boothy. Again she lost herself in the feel of his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as she imagined going a thousand times.

She couldn't get close enough to him. If they didn't stop soon, she would be dragging Booth into her bedroom….but they had both agreed to take things slow. So even though it was very difficult she slowly pulled away.

"Booth if we do not stop soon, I may not be responsible for my actions."

Booth laughed but his eyes showed that he too was having difficulty stopping.

"Hmm right… well I'm hungry Bones… come on."

"Booth is there ever a time of the day that you are not hungry?"

"Umm… no."

Bones laughed at his serious countenance.

"Well why don't I make us breakfast, I was just about to make coffee anyways."

"Sure Bones…. but I require more that tofu or whatever you like to eat. I'm talking bacon and eggs."

"Booth you really should watch your cholesterol intake. I'm going to make it my personal project to see that you start eating healthier."

"Ahh Bones, don't start nagging on my diet. I'm as healthy as a horse and I take good care of myself. Besides if you think you're going to get me to eat rabbit food and that tasteless, organic tofu crap you eat… well Bones we are going to have a problem. Life's too short. If I'm going to die, I'm doing it eating the foods I love."

"Much of what you said made no sense to me. However we will compromise. Eggs but no bacon."

Booth chuckled as he prepared the coffee. He had been in Bones; apartment countless times… but this felt different. He was loving how comfortable they were with each other. He was having the time of his life and all they were doing was making breakfast. He looked over to her and watched how efficient she was in each and every move she made.

He had always loved to watch her work. Whether it was handling Bones, or typing away at her book. He had always held a fascination with her hands. They were so small and delicate. He's seen how gentle they could be as she would run her fingers along a bone, and at the same time he'd seen the strength in them when she would bring down a man twice her size. She was such a contradiction. He loved that about her.

"Booth, Booth.. are you listening to me?"

"Hmm.. sorry Bones, I guess I just zoned out there for a second. Did you say something?"

"Yes, I asked if you could pour me a cup as well."

"Sure Bones.. Oh I forgot to tell you that Caroline knows about us?"

"You decided to tell her?"

"Well Caroline kind of guessed. She said I had a stupid grin on my face and guessed the reason behind it."

"I like Caroline very much. I believe that she loves you very much Booth. I can see how much she both respects and admires both the Agent and the man you are. I believe she's proud of you as a mother is proud of her son. You are very lucky to have her in your life."

"You know Bones…..you're a lot more observant than I give you credit for. You know she likes you too. She told me so. However she will deny ever saying so."

"Well the feeling is very much returned."

"Booth I know we said that we would not say anything to the others, but I should warn you that Angela is very good at getting information from me that I never intended to tell her. I can't promise that she won't figure it out."

Booth chuckled.

"Bones nobody need to tell me how… lets call it inquisitive.. Angela can be. If she figures it out… well then she does. I was just hoping for a little time before we had to face the squints."

They ate their breakfast enjoying just being in each other's company. Booth found himself surprised that Bones' omelette was actually really good. Who knew that vegetables could taste good. He so wasn't telling her that in case she got any ideas that she could change his eating habits. That was so not happening.

"I can see that you enjoyed your breakfast Booth… see eating healthy isn't that bad."

"What? It wasn't too bad… but I was really hungry so that kind of helped."

Bones laughed seeing right through his lie. She really could read him, he liked that they knew each other in ways that others never would. They finished their breakfast and made their way to work.

Booth had insisted on driving her, saying it was the environmentally responsible thing to do. Really he just wanted more time with her. Booth kissed her before letting her out of the car. She shoved him away with a false glare. Booth just laughed and kissed her yet again. Bones just shook her head trying not to smile as she made her way into the lab.

Unbeknownst to either one of them, there was a pair of very sad eyes watching them.

**Chapter 14**

Brennan was busy answering her emails when Angela came walking in. Brennan watched fondly as her friend seem to have trouble lowering herself into her office chair.

"I swear Sweetie, I'm starting to feel like a beached whale. At my last doctor's appointment she had the nerve to suggest that yoga would be beneficial for me.

I ask you, does it look like I would be able to do downward dog or whatever right now? I can't see my feet! I swear if I wasn't the mellow and even temper woman that I am, I would of slugged her! Stupid size 2 know it all."

Brennan had difficulty not laughing as Ange continued on her rant. She really was getting rather large, yet in her opinion Angela had never looked more beautiful.

"…. and don't think I don't see how you and Booth are acting strangely. Something's different between you two. Please make the mother of you future godchild happy by telling me you two talked things out.

Better yet…. tell me that fed up with the sexual tension between you two…. that Booth ended up ripping your clothes off and proceeded to devour you in a passionate frenzy…..or make something up… I could use a vicarious thrill right now. So come on Bren… spill."

"I'm not sure how to answer you as I really didn't understand most of what you just said. But if you are inferring that the situation between Booth and I has improved… then yes. We talked and though we still have a lot of things to workout, we've both agreed to attempt a romantic relationship."

"If I wasn't as big as a house, I would be jumping up and down right now. Oh Bren I just knew this would happen. You and Booth are going to be so happy together. OH!"

Angela got up from her chair and moved to stand besides Brennan.

"Bren…. here give me your hand. It seems my little one approves as well."

Angela saw how her friend's eyes softened as she felt the baby moving around. She wanted Bren to have this, to know the joy of carrying a life inside her. She couldn't be happier for her.

"Angela I did warn Booth that I would not be able to keep this development from you, but I have to ask that you keep this to yourself…. at least for a little while. We both wanted some time to get accustomed to being together before other knew about us."

"Huh? Ya, ya sure Sweetie, no problem. Now more importantly I want details about everything. In fact we should just skip work and go somewhere to have some girl talk."

"Sorry Angela, I knew that I couldn't keep the fact that Booth and I are together now from you, but no details. At least not yet. It's still new and I think that… the details should remain only between Booth and I."

Angela's eyes softened as she regarded her best friend. Since meeting her over 6years ago, she had watch Bren change. She knew that she had a hand in some of those changes, but most of the credit belonged to Booth. Bren always had a wonderful heart but now she seemed more comfortable showing others her vulnerable side. She was very dear to her, and she would do everything in her power to make sure nothing interfered in her friend's happiness.

"I understand Sweetie, and you're right. You and Booth do need some time to figure everything out. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk. I'm really so happy for you Bren, just make sure that G-man realizes how lucky he is."

"Thanks Angela…"

_**Hoover building…..**_

Booth was making his way to his office when Charlie interrupted him.

"Agent Booth there was a package delivered earlier this morning for you. I left it on your desk."

"Thanks Charlie.."

Booth got settled in resigning himself to another afternoon of paper work. Sometimes he felt he spend more time writing up these damn reports that on the investigations themselves.

He saw the package Charlie had mentioned. There was something familiar about the handwriting, suddenly he knew he didn't want to know what was in that package. His hands were shaking by the time he opened it. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw what was inside.

Why now? Why when he was finally starting to get his life on track again did this person have to show up? Booth threw the package and the unread letter that was inside across the room.

Brennan found herself day dreaming in the middle of the day. She was frustrated with herself. She knew that she would see Booth soon yet irrationally couldn't help wanting time to pass at a faster rate. Something she knew to be an impossibility.

She and Booth had made plans to go on their first date. She was more excited than she wanted to admit to herself. She suddenly stood up and grabbed her coat. This was a momentous occasion, Temperance Brennan was leaving work early for the first time in her career. She stopped at the diner to grab a couple of coffees and made her way to see Booth. When she got to his office she found him staring at the wall behind him. She could tell something was very wrong.

"Booth?"

Booth slowly turned around to find Bones walking into his office. He knew by the look in her eyes that she already knew that he needed her. Without saying anything he stood up and gathered her into his arms.

"What happened Booth?"

"I don't want to talk about it just yet. I'll tell you everything… I promise just not tonight…. ok?"

"Ok. Did you want me to leave or…?"

"No Bones.. I'm glad you're here. Let's just get out of here."

"Yes, you are too upset to work. Come home with me and I'll make us something to eat. We don't have to talk. I just don't want you to be alone. Whatever has happened as obviously caused you great distress."

Booth looked into her eyes and saw so much love in them. He nodded and they left together. Bones grabbed his hand as they walked towards his car. She silently asked for his keys knowing that he was too upset to drive.

It caused her pain to see how much Booth was hurting. She was very anxious to know what had happened to put such sadness in his eyes. She looked over to him as she drove, he hadn't said anything since they left his office.

She understood that he needed time to process whatever he was dealing with. All she knew was that she wanted to help him. It didn't seem fair to her that just when he seemed to returning to the old Booth she knew, that something would come along to put sadness back into his eyes.

"Why don't you go grab a beer and I'll go see what I can make for us."

They sat down to eat the vegetable stew she had prepared. Booth still hadn't said anything and she was fine with the silence. After they ate she suggested that he go and watch some television. He looked up surprised to see the flat screen that she had bought. For the first time that night she saw a glimpse of a smile on Booth's face.

"Wow Bones… you actually bought a television… and not just a television but a 84 inch flat screen beauty. I may never leave… I'll never be able to watch games on my pitiful and sad excuse for a television again."

"Well, I assumed that you would be spending more time here so I thought…"

Booth could see that Bones was embarrassed. She had obviously bought the television with him in mind. He shook his head as he got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Bones.. today's been hard but you've been… really great. I love you Temperance."

"I love you too Booth, and when you're ready, I'll be hear to listen. Now why don't you go play with the television and I'll make us some popcorn."

Booth slowly leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "You've been really great today Bones… and the television.. well let's just say that if I wasn't in love with you already…. that TV would of pushed me over the edge."

Bones laughed at his impish smile. She could tell he was still hurting but she was glad to see that he seemed less sad.

After awhile she joined him, silently passing him the bowl of popcorn as she sat down on the couch beside him. They settled in as they watched a movie that was playing. When the credits rolled Booth looked down to see that Bones had fallen asleep. He smiled as he hear the soft snoring coming from her. Today had been hard and he wasn't ready to think about what he found in that box. Instead he closed his eyes, pulled Bones closer to his side and cover them both with the blanket. Tomorrow was soon enough to think about everything.

**Chapter 15**

Brennan woke up to find that she had a kink in her neck. She sat up slowly searching to see where Booth had gone to. That's when she heard him in the kitchen. He was obviously making coffee as she could smell the aroma.

"Morning Bones, sorry if I woke you."

"That's fine Booth, I needed to get up anyways."

"Bones.. thanks for last night. You've been great and you gave me the time I needed to get my head around what happened."

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

"Ya.. but let's get some coffee in us first."

Booth poured two cups of coffee and sat down beside her.

"Yesterday Charlie told me that a package had been left for me. When I saw the handwriting on the package… it seemed familiar to me but I hoped that it was just a coincidence and that my suspicions were wrong. Anyways I opened it up and well… I wasn't wrong.

There was a hockey puck inside. When I was a kid, this puck was my prized possession.. I took the damn thing everywhere. My… father gave it to me. He had taken me to see my first NHL game, and had caught the puck from a slap shot that had gone wide. That was the last good memory I had of my father. I think that I was 5 or 6 at the time.

Anyways, soon after he began… drinking. He was a totally different man when he drank. The man I knew and loved disappeared and his place was someone I didn't even recognize. He was just so angry….. and the more he drank.. the more violent he became. At first it was only my mother who bore the brunt of it. Jared and I never saw the back of his hand until afterwards…."

Booth stopped to wipe the tears on Bones cheek. She had moved closer to him and was holding onto his right hand as he continued. She didn't say anything just sat there quietly listening.

"The bastard would hit her for any reason. I watched her clean, cook and basically do everything for him… but he would always find something to set him off. She passed away 3 years later. The cause of death report stated that her heart had just given out… but… he killed her. Things got worse after that. I was 9 or 10 by then, but still pretty scrawny. He started in on me then. I began cleaning the house, I cooked the meals, but mostly I made sure that Jared stayed out of his way. I just kept hoping that if I did everything right then… maybe he would stop.. you know?

Brennan silently nodded.

"Anyways Pops came one day and caught him hitting me. That's when both Jared and I went to live with him. Before I left however, I placed the puck on the kitchen table. I didn't want anything from him. I didn't want any reminders of the man he used to be. In my mind, my father had died when I was 5."

"I'm so sorry Booth. I don't know your father… but I find that I hate him. I hate that he didn't recognize how lucky he was to have you for a son, I hate him for allowing you to watch him abuse your mother, but mostly I hate him for ever hurting you. I could literally kill him for what he did to you.

You were just a child Booth, yet even such a young age you became the alpha male. You protected your brother, you took over the household, and you made sure that your father took his violence out on you. No child should have that kind of burden placed on them."

Booth had tears running down his face as he let Bones gather him into her arms.

"You know when Rebecca first told me that she was pregnant, the first thought that went through my mind was … what if I… became like him. I was terrified at becoming a father. Yet the first time I held Parker I knew I would never be like him."

"Of course not Booth! You are the most compassionate, most empathetic man I've ever met. Watching you with your son… well it's very beautiful to me. You're so wonderful with him. NEVER doubt that. You're nothing like your father!"

"I know Bones… but thank you. I had always thought he had died.. drank himself to death. Seeing that puck yesterday just brought everything back. Why would he contact me after all these years. All I know… that bastard will never know his grandson. He will never know Parker!"

"I agree Booth… that man lost any rights the first time he raised his hand against his family. Would you like me to go with you… to get the package? Surely he must of written some form of correspondence."

"That would be good Bones. I just need a little more time before I can face anymore… you know?"

"Yes…. I once told you that I had planned the perfect murder… I find myself almost wanting to share the details with you..."

Booth was at first shocked, then suddenly found himself laughing out loud. God he loved this woman!

"Only you Bones could get me to laugh right now. Thank you… thank you for being you. I never want you to ever doubt that you don't have an open heart. You are so beautifully…good.

I know that probably doesn't make any sense but… it's how I've always seen you. Now let's get you dressed because I need to go home to change… then I'm taking you out for breakfast. And Bones… I'm sorry we didn't get to have our first date, but I swear I'm going to make it up to you."

"Booth don't be ridiculous. I don't care about that. I just want to help you get through this. We have to find out what he wants and make sure he never bothers you again."

"You know Bones.. I'm finding this whole violent side to you…. kind of sexy."

Bones laughed as Booth started to kiss her. She hugged him as hard as she could. She hated that he went through what he did as a child. She wished she could take his pain away. It was somewhat ironic that she had just recently lost her father and now Booth was faced with a father he thought had died. She silently vowed to herself that Booth's father would never again have the opportunity to hurt his son again. She would do whatever was necessary to protect Booth.

Booth ended up postponing going to his office for another day. He found himself calling Rebecca to ask if he could pick up Parker from school and have dinner with him. He and Parker ended up at the diner and both had some burgers. Booth found himself looking at his little boy wondering how could a father do what his own had done to him. After dropping off Parker at Rebecca's, Booth made his way back to Bones' apartment not once thinking about returning to his.

_**Next morning….**_

Booth groaned as he stretched out his 6 foot 1 frame. He really has to stop sleeping on couches, his back could no longer take it.

"Bones?"

"I'm in the kitchen Booth."

Booth got up and made his way to the kitchen. He found her making coffee, she had already showered and dressed.

"How long have you been up Bones?"

"My body is accustomed to waking at a certain time everyday. I got your gym bag out of your car, I thought you would like to have some clean clothes to change into. You can use the shower if you like while I make us something to eat."

"Ya a shower sounds good. Thanks Bones."

"Sure."

Booth returned feeling better after his shower. He was wearing some sweats and an old FBI shirt.

"Smells good Bones. So what are we having? Tofu Bacon and wheat grass?"

Bones laughed at his hesitant look on his face.

"No, I made myself some oatmeal and for you some bacon and eggs."

"Wow, I didn't even think you would have that in your fridge, in fact I'm pretty sure I didn't see that in there yesterday."

Bones shrugged as she explained. "I went out this morning and picked up a few thing on my way back."

Booth looked at her, she seemed embarrassed at being caught doing something for him. It endeared her to him even more.

"Where did you go so early in the morning?"

"I went to your office… I thought it would be better for you to deal with your father's package in private. I also told them not to expect you in today… that you had personal business to attend to."

Booth walked over to stand in front of her. He gently grabbed her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Temperance… you're too good to me some times."

"No that's not true. How many times have you taken care of me. Besides that's what people do for those they love.. right?"

Booth smiled and kissed her again. "Right."

Booth watched as Bones ate her oatmeal thinking about how great she had been since she showed up in his office two days ago. He started thinking to himself that Hannah leaving may have been a blessing. Though he had loved Hannah, he never had that… connection, or deep understanding with her.

Having Bones hold him, offering comfort was… well he never had that with Hannah. He knew that they had agreed to go slowly, not to rush into anything but… he didn't need anymore time. She had always been the one for him. He would never love another woman like he did Bones. No matter what the future held for him, he wanted her by his side.

"Booth aren't you hungry? You haven't touched your breakfast."

"I was just thinking."

"About your father?"

"No, I was thinking about how well we know each other. You know Bones.. you know more about me than anyone else in my life."

"Yes, as you know me. I don't have to explain myself to you as I do others….. I like that."

"Me too Bones. Well I guess we shouldn't put it off any longer."

"Yes, just let me call Cam to tell her I won't be in today."

They were both sitting down at Bones kitchen table. They had cleaned up after breakfast and had poured themselves a second cup of coffee.

"Did you want me to read the letter?"

"No…. I should do it."

Booth took a deep breath as he unfolded the letter and prepared to hear from the man he hadn't heard from for over 20 years.

_**Seeley;**_

_**I know that I'm the last person that you would ever want to hear from. Believe me when I say that I thought long and hard about contacting you. Firstly let me say this…. I'm not writing to you to ask your forgiven. There is no forgiving what I did. I know this. **_

_**Secondly, know that if this is the last you want to hear from me that I will respect that. I have no plans to interfere in your life. I don't have that much time left, and before I leave this world I wanted just once chance to tell you how sorry I am. Again I'm not asking for forgiveness… I just wanted you to know that I recognize the monster I was. Seeing that hockey puck that you left behind was my wake up call. I knew what you were saying, even at a young age you always knew how to say what you felt without words. **_

_**I've followed your career over the years. Both you and your scientist's success has been quite impressive. I know I don't have the right but I can't help the pride I feel in the man you've become. You're a better man than I ever was. I want to give you the chance before I go to tell me anything you want. I won't say a word, offer any excuses.. I will only listen. You should have the chance to say in words what you said as a child with this puck. I'm staying at a local hotel for the remainder of the week. I'll be there if you wish to see me. If you decide not to come, I will understand.**_

_**Joseph Booth**_

Booth was quiet as he looked down at the letter. Of all the things he had been expecting to read, never once did he think his father would of written to him in repentance. His hands where shaking as he folded the letter up.

"You're father is right when he wrote that you are a better man than he ever was."

"I don't know what to do here Bones? I mean, I hate him. He's right in thinking that I will never forgive him… because I won't. If it weren't for Pops… I don't think I would of made it."

"You don't owe him anything Booth! I find myself conflicted as how to advice you."

"What do you mean Bones?"

"Well if it weren't for you, I would never had made peace with my father. If I had not, I know that his passing would have been much more difficult to bare. But at the same time, Max did what he did out of love for me. You're father's actions were a result of a disease."

"That's no excuse Bones."

"No, no it's not. All I'm saying is that I don't want you to have any regrets. Whatever you decide.. make sure that it's the best thing for you. Would you want to see him? I mean wouldn't you like a chance to confront him and tell him what his actions cost you?"

"I don't know Bones. They way he said he didn't have much time left… he must be dying. Yet I don't feel a thing. My own father… and I can't feel anything."

Bones laid her head on his shoulder and sat in silence with him. Booth just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his father was here. That if he wanted to, he could see him. Booth got up and started to pace in front of Bones.

"God damn him Bones. Why now? I mean where the hell has he been the last 20 years? You know what really drives me crazy, is that there's no way that I won't go to see him. What I'm just suppose to forget that my old man is not even 10 minutes from here?"

Booth wiped the tears from his eyes, angry that they were even there. That man did not deserve that he shed one tear over him.

It was breaking her heart to see Booth like this. He would look at her as if waiting for her to tell him what to do. She hated this.

"I'll go with you Booth. As you said, you won't be able to move on knowing your father is here and not see him. We will go… and you'll tell him how you became a wonderful man, and father despite him. You will tell him that you went to see him for closure. To close that painful chapter of your life, and that when you walk out of there.. you will never think of him again."

Booth gathered her into his arms and silently sobbed. He cried for what his father had done, for his mother, for his lost childhood, but mainly he cried over not feeling anything for the man that had given him life. They stayed like that for some time. Finally Booth pulled away.

"Well I guess I should get this over with. Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes.. I want to be there for you Booth."

"Ok, well let's get this over with…."

**Chapter 16**

She and Booth made their way to the front desk of the hotel. She was surprised to see that it was actually a very nice hotel.

"Welcome to the Marriot hotel, how can I help you?"

"We would like the room number of one of your guests. He should be registered under the name of Joseph Booth."

"Yes, of course. Let's see… ah yes Mr. Booth is in our penthouse suite. Just take the elevator to the top floor."

"Booth? How is your father able to afford all this." Brennan whispered as they got on the elevator.

"No clue Bones, let's just get this over with."

Brennan knocked on his father's door and then stepped back to stand beside him. Booth looked down at her and gave her a small smile in thanks.

"Coming… Seeley is that really you son?"

"Don't call me son, you lost that privilege over 20 years ago." Booth said as he studied the man before him. He had more grey in his hair…a few more lines around his eyes…..but he was surprised to see that he hadn't changed all that much

"Right…. sorry… well come in, come in."

Brennan found herself disconcerted. When Booth had spoken about his father, she had pictured a monster. Yet Booth's father looked… well like Booth. It was difficult to see Booth's eyes looking at her from a man she was determined to hate. He was as tall as Booth, and objectively he would be considered to be an attractive man. She knew now what Booth would look like in 20 years.

"Thank you for coming, I can only imagine how hard this was for you."

Brennan looked over at Booth. He didn't seem to be able to speak yet, or he just didn't know what to say. She could tell by how stiff his posture was that he was still in shock at seeing his father.

"Why now? Why did you choose to contact Booth now? He has not heard a word from you in over 20 years."

Joseph looked over to his son's partner. She was a very beautiful woman, but what caught his attention was the fire he could see in her eyes. His son had found himself a protector and he couldn't of been more pleased.

"I have recently received news that I'm dying. My body seems to be rejecting the liver transplant that I received a few months ago. I won't go into the details but needless to say that my doctors are not too optimistic."

Brennan saw that Booth was listening but was not yet ready to say anything so she continued with her questions hoping that they were the ones that Booth would of asked himself.

"But why wait until your dying to contact Booth? That doesn't seem rational to me."

"When you're facing death.. well you realize that there are no more tomorrows. You can't put off what scares you. Facing my sons after what I had put them through… well nothing I've ever faced…. not even my impending death scared me more. I just wanted the opportunity to look them in the eyes and say that I know the hell I put them through… and that I was sorry.

I know that word sound empty but that's all I can think of. I'm so ashamed of the man I was, the man that I turned into. There are no excuses for what I did… I know that. After 17 years of sobriety I know that I can't blame the drink for my actions. I had a wonderful family and I just threw it away."

Brennan resented the feeling this man was bringing out from her. She didn't want to feel anything but anger for this man. She watched as Joseph walked over to Booth. He stood in front of him and waited until Booth turned his head to look at him.

"I know that you hate me, and I know that you will never forget the hell I put you through. All I want to say to you is that after Pops came to take you and Jared away… I finally saw me through your eyes. I saw the monster you had the misfortune to call father. There hasn't been a day that has passed…that I have not regretted my actions, that I hadn't wished to turn back time and be the father both you and your brother deserved.

I know I can't change what happened so I will just say that I'm more sorry than you will ever know. I thank God everyday that my father came when he did. He did what I should of done. He raised both of you to become fine men that any father would be proud of.

I've been watching you from afar. I've watched as you became a Ranger, a sniper and then a Special FBI agent. You have grown into an honourable and decent man. I'm glad that Pops was able to save you from me. I know that you owe me nothing, but I still thank you for giving me the chance to say my peace."

Booth couldn't stop the tears that came. He looked at the man in front of him and felt like he was 6 years old again. He seemed to be the man he remembered from before the drinking. The man who caught that damn puck for him. He needed to get out of here. He wasn't ready for this. How was he suppose to react?

He couldn't just forget how much this man had hurt him. He couldn't erase the images of him slapping his mother because dinner hadn't been ready when he had come home. Still… the man standing before him was his father.

"Where have you been all this time? You said that you've been sober now for 17 years right? Well, what the hell stopped you from contacting me before? I mean… I looking around…. you seem to be doing quite well for yourself. Did you not think that Pops could of used some help? That poor man found himself raising two boys on his own.. at an age where he should have been retiring. You didn't think that he could of used the help!"

Booth was shouting by the time he finished. Bones went over to him and placed her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. There was silence in the room until Joseph spoke up again to answer his angry son.

"I tried Seeley. Pops leaving with you both…was the wakeup call I needed. I got myself to AA meetings and got my shit together. A year later an old army buddy of mine approached me about starting a charter company. The first couple of years we were barely surviving but then the company began making money. As soon as that happened I tried to send my father some money for you both. He would always send it back with a note saying that he didn't want anything from me.

I tried every month for years but Pops never took a dime. He always was a stubborn son a bitch. I even wrote asking if he would let me see you both but he refused saying I lost all rights to you both the first time I lifted my hand to you. He was afraid that I would hurt you both again and was determined that you both never have to deal with me again.

I understood and respected his decision. I saw what a wonderful job he was doing with you both and knew he was right. I had lost the right to call myself your father."

The news that his father had tried to contact him shook him. He didn't blame Pops, he did what he believed was best for him and Jared.

"Look, I need some time to think about everything. I don't know how to feel about any of this."

"Seeley, I'm not looking for anything from you. You showing up here today is more than I ever expected from you. Just say the word and I'll go."

Bones stood up at that point and walked up to Joseph.

"Don't you dare put that on him. You can't expect him to make any decisions right now. He just learned that a father he had assumed died… was in fact living this whole time. Over 20 years you haven't spoken a word to him. You show up out of nowhere and tell him that you're dying and need to say you're sorry.

Well sorry is not enough. You don't get to disappear again, and you don't get to place guilt on Booth for being confused. I'm taking Booth home now…. he has a lot to process. You need to stay and be available to answer any questions Booth will have for you. Put Booth's needs ahead of your own."

Joseph was impressed and a little intimidated by this woman.

"Yes you're right. I will be here for however long Seeley allows it…. and thank you. I'm glad Seeley has found someone like you. You just continue watching out for him."

"I will. Come on Booth, you've had enough for one day."

Booth nodded and followed her out of the room. Before leaving he looked back one more time still amazed that he was looking at his father. He turned and left without saying a word.

Bones drove and didn't try to interrupt the silence in the car. She drove to her apartment never once considering leaving Booth alone that night. They entered the apartment and Bones went into the kitchen to call Wong Foos to get some dinner delivered. Once she placed the order she went to find Booth. She found him sitting on the coach with his head in his hands.

"Booth are you alright? Do you need silence …or did you want to talk about it? I don't know how to help you."

Booth looked up and tried to smile. "Can I just hold you… just for a little while?"

Bones didn't say anything, she just went to him and sat down. She pulled his head down to her lap and began to brush his hair from his forehead over and over again. Booth only stopped her ministrations once to place a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"I love you Temperance Brennan."

The knock on the door signalled that dinner had arrived. Booth was actually sorry to have Bones ministrations interrupted.

"Ahhh Bones don't stop, that was feeling really good."

She laughed as she looked back. "Booth we have to eat. Now come on.. I can continue pampering you after we eat."

**Later that night….. **

"….hey that's mine. Stop stealing my egg rolls."

"Sorry Bones.. thought you didn't want the last one. Next time you should be quicker, you would think someone with all that martial arts would have faster reflexes."

"I didn't realize that I would need to implement those skills in order to have a meal with you."

"Live and learn Bones, live and learn."

"I don't know what that means?"

Booth stopped eating. "So Bones…what did you think of him?"

"Your father?"

"Ya."

"Well I suppose I was surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Yes, I was expecting a monster… yet when I saw him… I just saw a… man. I also could see how strongly you resembled him. I didn't like that."

"Ya I know, God Bones I really don't know what to do here?"

"Booth I think you need time, time to ask the questions you must have, and maybe time to figure out whether you would like to get to know this man. He obviously is not the same man you remember. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

Booth sat there thinking that maybe Bones was right. God knew that he had questions, he also needed to talk to Pops. Let him know what was going on, and to find out if it was true. Had his father really tried to see him?

"I think I'll go see Pops, tell him what's going on."

"Yes, I believe that is an excellent idea. Would you like me to go with you?" Booth smiled. Bones really was being wonderful, he would of lost it a long time ago if she hadn't been there.

"No, that's ok Bones, but thanks. Besides if you're not there to reign in those squints of yours, they'll probably blow up the lab or something."

"Booth my interns are all very well behaved, Hodgins is the problematic one. Still Cam seems to have threatened him sufficiently… something about assigning him an assistant. I believe she suggested that Daisy would be a great candidate."

Booth laughed thinking that Hodgins would no doubt think twice about his next experiment.

"Well I should probably get going."

"Wait, you don't have to leave… I mean you can use my guest room if you like. I really don't want you to go Booth. I would feel better if I knew you weren't alone."

"You would feel better huh? You know Bones… if your not careful I'm going to start thinking that _you like me, that you like spending time with me, that you want to kiss me_….." Booth could continue with his teasing as Bones glared at him.

"You know I've changed my mind…"

"Too late Bones… you're stuck with me now. Besides I like all the pampering… speaking of which didn't you say that you would continue with my head massage?"

"I don't believe you deserve anymore pampering… I'm going to take a shower….. you can clean up."

Booth chuckled as he watched her leave. It felt good.

The next morning Brennan got to work early knowing that there was going to be correspondence waiting for her. She was busily answering her emails when Angela came in.

"Hey Sweetie, so what happened yesterday? You and Booth decide to have a sex marathon? Did G-man kidnap you and force you to attend to every sexual fantasy that poor man has probably been suppressing for years."

Brennan smiled up at her very pregnant friend. It wouldn't be long now before she would be holding her child.

"Ange….is sex the only thing you think about? Sorry to disappoint you but it was nothing like that. Someone from Booth's past came back and contacted him."

"Oh my God! Avalon said that Booth would be seeing someone from his past. It Hannah isn't it? That bitch has come back! I will so slap her silly if she thinks she can just waltz back in and steal Booth. Don't worry Sweetie.. I so have your back. There's no way that Booth would ever go back to her. I'll just go and have a little talk with her…. don't worry about a thing."

"Angela, Angela… stop. It's not Hannah. Booth's…. father contacted him."

"Whoa… I thought that his father had died. Wow this is big. How is Booth handling all this?"

"It's been very hard. I don't know how to help him? This man hurt Booth Ange… the things that Booth went though as a child because of this man…. well I can't really say more. We saw him yesterday. It was weird Ange. He looks so much like Booth.. yet…so different. Booth is hurting so much right now, and I hate it. I wish this man had stayed away and never contacted Booth."

"Sweetie, you need to get Booth to talk to him. If he doesn't, it will always haunt him. Encourage him to see his father, even if it's to yell at him. He shouldn't keep all that inside him… you know?"

"Yes. I've come to the same conclusion. It's actually amazing that he grew up to be the man he is… considering his childhood."

"But Sweetie, don't you see that you and Booth have that in common. You overcame quite a lot yourself and you're still one of the most warm hearted people I know."

"Thank you Angela, but you realize you are probably the only person to describe me as such."

"That's only because they don't know you, believe me that the people who do know you would agree with me Bren. You know that Hodgins still talks about how amazing you were… when both of you were buried in that car. That man of mine loves you Bren. There's no one he admires more than you, and if I wasn't the secure woman that I am, I might even be a little jealous."

"You are not…you know very well that Hodgins is completely in love with you." Brennan saw the smile on her friend's face and just shook her head. "You're joking… but I too have come to love Hodgins… he's a very good man. You're very lucky."

"Hey! You should be telling that man of mine how damn lucky he is… but ya… he's ok."

**Retirement home…..**

"Hey Pops.. how's it hanging, they treating you alright?'

"Shrimp!… what brings you by? You need some women advice."

Booth chuckled. "Umm… no not this time. Look Pops I have to tell you something but I need you to stay calm alright? Just don't get to worked up alright?"

"Stop dawdling and spill it out."

"Ok… well Dad contacted me yesterday." Booth saw the panic enter his Pops eyes. He hated this! He put his hand on Pops' shoulder. "Hey Pops don't get upset… it fine. I mean I was shocked don't get me wrong but… he can't hurt me Pops."

"What did he want?"

"Well I guess he's pretty sick and wanted to tell me how sorry he was.. well for everything. It was weird Pops, to see him again after so long. You know I thought he had died or something. Anyways, he's staying here in town."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of questions but… I just don't know if I care enough anymore to get the answers." Booth stopped before continuing. He looked at the man that raised him, that had saved him from the hell he was living, and saw how upset he was becoming. He loved this man, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

"Pops… is it true? Did Dad really try to see us… you know afterwards?"

"Yes it's true. But I wouldn't let him. When I saw him hit you that day, I made a promise that my son would never get another chance to hurt my grandsons. I didn't trust him."

"Hey pops, I probably would of done the same thing in your situation. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I can see it in your eyes Pops… I can see how worried you are. You did everything to make sure Jared and I were happy and safe. I will never forget that. I just needed to know if he was lying or not."

"You know shrimp, it killed me to know that a son of mine, my own blood could of done that to his family. I raised him to be a better man than that. It shamed me. But you shrimp… well watching you become the man you are…. has filled my heart with pride again. If you have questions then you should get your answers. I don't want you to worry about me. This is between you and your father. Just make sure that he doesn't ever get the opportunity to hurt you again. Are you going to tell your brother?"

"I don't know. I guess Jared should know. One thing I know for sure is that he will never know Parker. I will never trust him with my son."

"Damn straight."

" I do have some good news… I think you'll approve of."

"Well let's have shrimp, God knows we could use some."

"Well Bones and I have finally decided to try… you know… being together."

"Well halleluiah! Anyone with half a brain could see that she was the woman for you. I like her Shrimp. You know she comes to see me every couple of weeks….. frankly I think she may have a little crush on me.

She has a good heart, and she's a beauty to boot. If I was 20 years younger, well I would of stolen that little filly from you a long time ago."

"Hey Pops… hands off. She's mine. Just don't tell her that… she seems to take issue with the whole possessive thing."

Pops laughed happy that the boy was finally with his scientist partner. She would be good to his boy. He knew people, and she was one of the good ones. Shrimp finally found someone that he approved of. She would also help him deal with everything.

"You know Shrimp I still have your mother's ring…. just in case you needed it…"

Booth laughed out loud. Pops was as subtle as a sledge hammer. "Slow down there Pops, Bones and I are taking things slow. We're no way near ready for anything remotely close to marriage."

"Shrimp…you go any slower and you'll be going backwards. You've been in love with that woman for what.. 6 years now? Shrimp trust this old man and don't wait too long. She's the one.. you know it."

"I know Pops…"

Booth decided to stop at the lab after his visit with Pops. He felt better after talking to him. Pops seemed to understand his need to see his Dad, his needs for answers. He was also happy to see how Pops had reacted to the news about him and Bones. He really seemed to love her. It also surprised him to find out that Bones had been visiting his grandfather this whole time. Pops told him that she would occasionally go and pick him up for lunch or just drop by to play some dominoes with him.

The whole time he had been with Hannah, Bones had been visiting and making sure his grandfather was being well taken care of. He wondered why she had never told him. She was just so quietly good. He wanted to do something soon to show her how much he appreciated all the support she had given him these past few days. Last night he had been so tempted… it would have been so easy to of gone to her bedroom instead of the guest room. The only thing that stopped him was needing to make sure that the next time they were together… that it would only be about them.

When he got to her office he had to shake his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There laying on Bones' couch was Hodgins snoring away.

"Hey Bug man, what the hell are you doing in Bones' office sleeping in the middle of the day?"

"I … I just needed to shut my eyes for a few minutes. Dr. B and Angela left to get something to eat and I remember this couch. Angela kept me up all night. It was like 2 am when she woke me up saying that she was having a craving for sardines. And not the canned one but fresh ones.

Look I get the whole pregnancy cravings thing… and that I should just suck it up, but have you ever tried to find a place open at 2 am that sold fresh sardines? Anyways I finally get home and I cooked a couple of these things for her… and let me tell you man these things stink like you wouldn't believe… and I deal with bugs and slime. Anyways, I finally bring them up to her… and she's totally asleep!"

Booth was laughing so hard that he had to sit down. Bones had confided in him the Angela made up most of these cravings just to drive poor Hodgins crazy. Something about it being a woman's prerogative to have some fun when having to lug around a whole small human for nine months. He looked over to see that Hodgins had fallen asleep again and only laughed harder.

"I'm glad to see how my misery is amusing you. Now would you please leave me in peace. I really do need to get some shut eye before they return."

It surprised him how he had come to see all of Bones' scientists as some of his closest friends. Hodgins was a good man, and he was happy for him. He and Angela were going to make it. It was nice to see. He got up and left the poor guy to get some rest. He made his way to the diner knowing he was sure to find the two friends there.

**Diner…**

"….sardines really? Angela that really was not very nice."

"Sweetie if I have to suffer swollen ankles, needing to pee every half hour, getting so big that I can't see my own feet, and not being able to remember what having a waist line was like…. then I should be able to have some fun at his expense. Besides it all part of the experience. Trust me Hodgins enjoys it."

"Hmm, well I guess? The story was quite amusing I have to admit. I very happy for you Angela."

"Thanks Sweetie.. your time will come, you'll see."

The door of the diner opened and Angela smiled seeing Booth make his way to their table.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. Hey there G-ma, you're looking as scrumptious as ever."

"Angela… I just left your husband who seems to be sleep deprived. You wouldn't know anything about that… would you?"

"Hmmm… nope."

"But Angela you just told me… oh I see you're being humorous.. I get it."

Booth shook his head at Bones. He sat down and without thinking placed his arm around Bones chair. Angela smiled at that small tell.

"Oh, how was your visit with Pops?'

"He was shocked at first when I told him the news, and I think he was worried about me. We talked and I feel better knowing that Pops was reassured about everything. Thanks by the way. He told me about how you've been checking in on him. You know he's totally crushing on you right?"

"Well the feeling is quite mutual. I enjoy talking with him very much, and now that Max is gone… I find myself appreciating his counsel even more."

Booth's eyes softened as he realized that Bones was missing her dad. He had been so consumed with everything that was happening in his life that he had forgotten that Bones was still in mourning.

"Well Pops told me that if he was 20 years younger that he would of scooped you right up. I'll have to keep my eyes on both of you. The man always had a way with the ladies."

"Hey.. I always liked a man with some experience. There is a lot to be said about a man whose been around the block a few times." Angela laughed when she saw Booth's eyebrow lift.

"Yes I agree, that's one of the reasons I was attracted to Booth in the first place."

"Hey, did you just call me old? Look Bones let's not get nasty here. I'm still in my prime."

"Sure you are G-man." Angela laughed as she watched Bren try to hide her smile at Booth's outrage. "Well I should be getting back before Cam sends out a search party. You coming Bren?"

"In just a moment. I'll meet you back there."

"Sure, well see you Booth and don't be such a stranger… come by the lab more often to flirt with me."

"You bet, and take care of my godchild…. and maybe lay off Hodgins tonight. He really did looked wiped."

"We'll see. I do need my entertainment after all."

Booth chuckled as he watched Angela waddle through the door. "You know Bones, you have a pretty good friend in her."

"Yes I know, I'm very lucky. Would you like me to stay to keep you company while you eat."

"That would be nice Bones."

After lunch Bones returned to the lab, and he decided to go see and his Father. He wanted to get on with his life and knew that he wouldn't be able to until he dealt with him. He refused to waste anymore time. Pops was right, life was too short. He wanted to focus on the new relationship he and Bones were trying to start. He knew that Bones was the one, it was why he hadn't said anything when he saw Pops slip the ring box into his jacket. He chuckled at the memory. He was finding it strange that Pops was hugging him longer than normal, but soon realized what he was doing. He certainly didn't have to worry about getting the old man's approval.

He had no attention of proposing to Bones. Not that he didn't want to marry her, but he knew that they were nowhere ready for that. Hell he hadn't even taken her out on a date yet. He also didn't want to rush them. He was enjoying exploring the relationship he was building with Bones. He felt like a kid in love for the first time. That more than anything is what had him calling his father to make plans to meet him. He wanted to get on with his life, and to do that he needed some answers.

He saw him as soon as he entered the hotel's restaurant. It still unnerved him to see him. It was still so hard to believe that he was there.

"Seeley… I'm glad to see you again. Did you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have just get some coffee."

"Two coffees please, and some apple pie." Joseph turned to look at his son after placing the order. He had grown into a fine looking man. He knew he deserved the hate and mistrust he saw in his eyes, but it still hurt him to see it.

"So I'm sure you have questions for me…"

"Ya I do. First of all why did you wait so long. I get that Pops stopped you from seeing us when we were young, but you've had ample opportunity since then to say something."

"You're right, I guess at first I wanted to…. make something out of myself before seeing either of you. Then when I started to have some success… I would always find some excuse to put it off. I didn't want to face what I had done to you, to acknowledge the monster I had been, but mostly face everything I had thrown away. The more time that passed the harder it became to make that call. I was a coward."

Booth shifted in his seat. He wasn't ready to feel any pity, his heart was too hardened against him. He did however appreciate the honesty he heard in his answer. The waiter came with their coffees and Booth used that time to formulate his next question.

"Ok, what made you start… drinking I mean?"

Joseph had been dreading this question. He knew that the answer was going to hurt Seeley, cause him more pain. Not even Pops knew the secret he had been keeping for over 25 years. He looked over to his son and continued to wonder if it wouldn't be better for everyone concerned if the secret just went with him to his grave…..

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I owe NOTHING except my Fab 5 characters…everything else belongs to Fox and fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. I'm just borrowing his characters to play with.

Booth could see the hesitation enter into his father's eyes as he heard his question. It was the one that he most wanted answered. He needed to know what had made the father he had loved and the man he had looked up to….. change so drastically over night. What had made him turn to the bottle in the first place? He had a good job, a loving wife and two sons that had adored him. He had everything going for him. Why throw it all away? He knew that there was no answer that would ever excuse what he had done, but he still needed to know.

Joseph knew that Seeley was waiting for an answer but he was still so divided about telling him. He knew he deserved his questions answered, but at what cost? He had hurt him so much already, he didn't want to be the one to introduce more pain to his life.

"Before I answer your question, you first have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you does not leave this room. You have to promise me that you won't say anything to Pops or your brother."

"I can't make that promise without knowing what you're about to say. They deserve answers as much as I do. You don't have the right to ask that of me."

Joseph knew his son would say something along those lines. He could only hope that after hearing what he had to say he would understand his reasoning behind his request.

"Fine, but Seeley I have to warn you that what I'm about to tell you… well it's going to causes you pain. I've hurt you so much already… but if you insist….. I will tell you. But Seeley, please think long and hard about whether the answer to your question is worth the pain that it will cause you. I promised you answers, but I hope you won't hate me even more once you hear them."

Booth watched as his father's eyes began to water. More pain? No, he needed answers. Nothing could be worse than the not knowing. He needed his answers, no matter what they were. Bones had taught him that. The truth was always better, even if it caused you pain.

"I understand but I need to know. I need to make some sense of what happened before I can put it to rest. I want to move on and put what happened behind me."

Joseph saw the resolve in his sons eyes. He closed his eyes and prepared himself to reveal the secret that he had kept for so long.

"Do you remember that old army buddy of mine named John? He died when you were pretty young but you always loved it when he came over. You even used to call him uncle John."

Booth tried to think back and he seemed to have some recollection of who he was talking about. The memories were foggy at best but he believed he knew who his father was referring to.

"Ya what about him?"

"John was my best friend, we flew together and he was even there when you were born. I trusted him implicitly. He was like a brother to me. I was destroyed when he died. His death was so unexpected and so quick. He developed prostate cancer and by the time they found it… well it was too late. He was my age, too young to die.

Mom and I left you boys with the neighbours while we attended the funeral. You were both still too young to understand what death was. After the funeral mom and I came directly home. I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee and looking at some old pictures of me and John. That's when your mother decided to tell me the secret that she had been keeping. She confessed that she had been unfaithful. That she and John had slept together."

Joseph looked over to see Seeley's reaction. His son was as still as a statue. He could see the disbelieve in his eyes. He didn't blame him. He would never of believed that his wife would have been capable of betraying him the way she did.

"Seeley… I can stop here, this has to be hard to hear."

"No, finish it…."

"Ok, well as you can imagine I was destroyed… but that wasn't the end to your mother's confession. You see… god this is so hard. Jared… I'm not his biological father. Your mother regretted the affair as soon as it started… and then she found out that a child may have resulted from it. She didn't know if the child she was carrying was mine or John's. When she discovered Jared's blood type she knew it was impossible that I was the father. She was scared and wanted to confess everything to me but John had begged her not to say anything… to let me go on thinking that Jared was mine.

He made her promise never to say anything. I guess she thought that since he had died, that she no longer had to honour the promise she had made. Sometimes I wished that she had never told me. Yet the guilt of keeping her infidelity from me was eating at her. I knew that she loved me, I knew that she regretted what she had done, but to have lied to me about Jared's paternity, to allow me to think that he was mine, something in me …just snapped."

Joseph paused to take a drink from his coffee. His throat was dry, and he also wanted to give his son time to process everything he had just told him.

"Look I know you must be reeling from everything I've just told you, but Seeley you have to remember that your mother loved you both more than anything. She didn't have to tell me the truth but the guilt was eating at her. I'm the one who just couldn't move past it. Knowing that my best friend, the man I trusted more than anyone else in my life…. had done what he did, knowing that my wife had born another man's child… it nearly killed me.

Still instead of dealing with the pain like a man, I turned to the bottle. I didn't want to feel anything anymore….but the more I drank… the angrier I got. I know there is no excuse for what I did… both you and your brother were innocents and deserved better. Even your mother didn't deserve what I turned into.

She made a mistake, one that I made her pay dearly for. I never let her forget what she did… I never listened to her pleas for forgiveness… the hate in my heart turned made me deaf to all of it. That's the only reason why I'm telling you this….. Is that I don't want you to have that hate in your heart… it will eat at you… make you into someone your not."

Booth just couldn't believe what his father had just told him. He now knew how Bones must of felt when she first discovered the truth about her parents. God his mind was just… ahhh he couldn't even think straight. He looked over to his father and was more confused than ever. It was just too much… he couldn't process everything that he had just learned. He had to get out of there. He needed…. Bones.

"I need some time. I don't know what to feel, or what to believe anymore."

With that he left. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to be alone to think….

**Chapter 18**

Brennan snapped her cell phone shut after leaving Booth a fourth message. She was starting to get worried. She knew that he had gone to talk to his father and was concerned that something bad had happened. She was at home and was debating whether to drive over to Booth's apartment to see if he was at home. Just as she was about to go change out of her sleepwear she heard the soft knock on her door. When she opened the door she was faced with a drenched Booth. He just stood there not saying a word.

"Booth? What's wrong? I've been so worried… are you hurt?"

Booth just shook his head not saying anything.

"Come in… did you want talk about whatever happened?"

"I just need you Bones… I need to be with you tonight."

Brennan wasn't expecting to hear that but if Booth needed her…

Booth saw what Bones was thinking and tried to explain what he meant. "No Bones… not that. I just need to hold you tonight. I just need to feel you next to me. Would that be… ok?"

Bones didn't say anything. She just grabbed his hand to led him to her bedroom. She signalled to him to sit down on her bed. She slowly walked to the side of the bed and started to remove his jacket. She hung it up and returned to Booth's side. She came to stand between his legs and reached for the top button of his shirt. Slowly she undid each button, never taking her eyes from his….

She hung the shirt along side his jacket. She then slowly pulled him to his feet. Booth tried to stop her when she started to kneel, but she just shook her head silently asking him to let her continue. She slowly undid his pants and pulled them down to his knees, then silently asked him to sit again. Kneeling in front of him she then finished removing his pants and lastly his socks. Booth was left sitting there in only his boxers. She then stood up and left only to return shortly with a towel she had gotten from her linen closet. She came to stand in front of him and began to softly pat his hair to soak some of the wetness left from the rain.

When she was done, she pulled the covers back from her bed and waited until he slid between her sheets. She turned to close the lights and then slid into bed beside him. She lifted his arm and snuggled into his side. He pulled her into a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on only feeling Bones in his arms.

His mind had been racing since he left his father's hotel. He found himself walking with no particular destination in mind. He hadn't even noticed when the rain began to pour down around him. He was numb, he couldn't seem to process what his father had told him. Was it true? Did his mother really cheat on his father? And Jared….. shit. This would kill him. All the lies, all the deceits…all the pain. He felt like he was drifting, that the anchor that held him to who he was, his identity… had been cut.

He tried to look back on his childhood to see if he had seen any signs…. of his mother's infidelity. All he could remember were her sad eyes, and how she would tuck him and Jared in every night kissing them both on their foreheads. He remembered her whispering to them that things would get better, that dad was just not himself. At the time he could not understand why she kept defending the man, but now… had it been her catholic guilt that made her silently accept her husband's physical abuse?

Did she see it as her penance for the sin she had committed? It was just so fucked up! He continued to walk around for hours hoping to make some sense of what he learned. The only thing that came to him was that he was tired. He was just so tired of the emotional rollercoaster that he had been on since opening that damn package. He then looked up to see that he had unconsciously been walking towards Bones' apartment building.

Bones… she was the one person in his life that he knew would never lie to him. She didn't even know how to lie, never learned how to be deceitful. She had a mania for the truth that he appreciated more than ever. She was so straight forward that sometimes she could come across as being rude or unfeeling… but it was just that she didn't know how to embellish or soften the truth… she didn't have that filter that the rest of the world seemed to have. He was glad for it. He slowly made his way to her apartment, knowing that he needed her tonight. He needed to hold the person in his life that he trusted never to lie or to deceive him. He needed his Bones…

He looked down at the woman who had so lovingly undressed him. He could feel her tears falling silently onto his chest. She was crying… crying for him. He hugged her even closer to his side and placed a kiss on top of her head. It still amazed him that she could ever believe that her heart was not an open one, or that she was not a "heart person". He closed his eyes saying a silent prayer… asking for reprieve from the pain he had in his heart and also to give thanks for the woman in his arms.

It was about six thirty in the morning when Brennan's internal clock woke her up. She looked over to see that Booth was still asleep. She slowly got out of bed so not to wake Booth, and made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing she decided to sent Cam an email, saying that she should not expect her in today. Once that was done she made her way to the bathroom to shower and dress.

Booth woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of Bones in the shower. He was surprised that he felt rested. He got up and put on his pants that Bones had hung up for him last night. He then went to help himself to some coffee. He was on his second cup when Bones came into the kitchen.

"Good morning… would you pour a cup of that for me?"

Booth did so and brought it to her. He placed his hand under her chin to lift her face to his. Without saying anything he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. He was about to thank her for last night but she seemed to be anticipating his next words..

"Booth, please don't thank me. If that was what you were about to do… then don't. I didn't do anything that you haven't done for me time and time again. I never thanked you for all those times because I knew that you never felt obligated to be there for me.

Booth smiled. "Ok Bones… I'll just say that I'm grateful to have you in my life. How's that?"

"That's fine. Are you ready to tell me what upset you so much?"

Booth nodded and began recounting everything to her. Bones was silent as she listened to everything, never once interrupting. Afterwards she got up and started to pace, trying to process everything she had just heard. Booth couldn't stop the smile on his face as he watched Bones. He could almost hear her thinking.

"Booth have you decided what you are going to tell Jared?"

"No… I really don't know what to do here. He's a recovering alcoholic himself Bones. I can't imagine what this would do to him. He just got his life in order. He's found Padme, he's stopped drinking… he's got his shit together. Still I don't see how I can keep this from him. He deserves to know the truth."

"Yes I concur. It is best to tell him the truth. He would see it as a betrayal if you kept this from him. There have been too many secrets in your family as it is. I believe that the best way to tell him would be with as a united family unit. What I mean is that you should tell Pops and Jared together. Have Padme present as well. She will be able to help Jared, and you and Pops can reassure him that this news does not change his place in your family. All the secrets, lies, and half truths have to be dealt with before any of you can move on."

"You know Bones… for someone who hated psychology… your pretty good at it."

"No, I just know that the truth is always best. We will also need to make sure that Padme is able to recognize the warning signs if Jared should resumes his drinking. We need to make sure that your brother has the support system in place if it should be needed. You should also make arrangements for Pops to come live with you for the next little while. Or at least until you all have had a chance to work through everything as a family.

He shouldn't be alone after hearing what you need to tell him. In fact I would like it if both of you stayed her with me. I will be able to monitor Pops and make sure he continues taking his medication. Booth? Why are you looking at me that way? Do you not agree?"

Booth laughed out loud. God this woman was amazing. He just learned that not only did his mother committed infidelity, but that he and Jared did not share the same father… yet here he was laughing because of …Bones.

"No no, I completely agree, I'm just in constant amazement of that brain of yours. I know that you don't want me thanking you Bones… but I got to say that if you weren't here… I don't know what I would of done."

"Well since I am here, that's not relevant. Besides you would of handled the situation with honour as you handle everything you are faced with. Hmmm, I think the best approach would be to invite everyone to dinner and tell them then. That way your family can have privacy to deal with everything. You can tell them about your father being here and they can decide for themselves whether they would like to see him or not. It will be difficult at first Booth, but as you've taught me… time will help heal your family."

Booth nodded his agreement. He hated knowing how much pain he was about to cause his brother. Still Bones was right…. the truth had to come out….

**Chapter 19**

Brennan looked through the peep hole to see that it was Booth and Pops knocking on her door. She opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Well look at this… my favourite beautiful scientist lady… now give your Pops a kiss will you.?"

"I'm very pleased to see you Hank. Thank you for coming."

Booth looked over trying to catch Bone's eye and silently mouthed …_your Pops? _She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, a beautiful woman invites me to dinner… well I'm no fool to turn down an invitation like that. It smells really good too."

Booth watched with a smile as the man who raised him shamelessly flirted with the woman he loved.

"Thank you, and you'll be pleased to know that everything on tonight's menu is both low in sodium and saturated fats."

"Ahhh, now why would you go ruin it by telling me that. So Shrimp… she cooks too, tell me again why it took you over 6 years to finally realize you had better catch her. Do you see this look of disappointment on my face… I really don't where I went wrong with you." Pops then looked directly at Bones… "Was he just too shy getting out of the gate?"

"I don't know what that means…. but if your implying that Booth's shyness was the reason for the delay in our romantic relationship then…..yes I would have to concur." Booth could see the undisguised mirth in her eyes as she tried not to laugh.

"Bones! Don't tell him that, besides that is not true! And can we please stop talking about me as if I wasn't standing right here." Booth then walked to stand behind Bones to whisper in her ear.._ "Stop flirting with my old man… he may just get the wrong idea."_

Bones leaned back and smiled. She knew that today was going to be hard so she knew to enjoy this time before… as Angela liked to put it… the shit hit the fan. She had always found that saying quite absurd yet today it seemed appropriate.

"So Shrimp I'm assuming that this get together has something to do with that no good son of mine."

"Ya Pops, but let's wait until Jared and Padme get here…then I tell you all everything."

"Alright…. so tell me Temperance what made you finally accept this grandson of mine? How did a beautiful, intelligent woman such as yourself… let my Shrimp hoodwink you into being with him?"

"He reassured me that he was very much like the man who raised him… honourable, kind, and he also has very nice bone structure."

Pops laughed out loud. Even Booth cracked a smile. The knock on the door signalled that Jared had arrived. Bones went to open the door while he got Pops something to drink. Soon they were all sitting down enjoying the dinner that Bones had prepared.

"So Seeley, Temperance… not that this is not all really nice but what's up? Why the urgent need to have a family get together all of a sudden."

Bones squeezed Booth's hand underneath the table to silently encourage him. Booth smiled down on her before turning to his brother.

"There is something that I need to tell you. This is going to be hard to hear so Bones and I thought it would be better to do it all together as a family."

"Ok big brother, we're all here now… no secrets remember?"

"Ya, well about a few days ago I received a package…" Booth slowly recounted the events of the last few days. He could see the shock on his brother's face as he heard that their father was here in town, he knew that like him he has assumed that he had died a long time ago. He also saw how Padme had her arm around him trying to keep him calm.

Once he had finished his retelling of everything he noticed that a heavy and uncomfortable silence had permeated the room. Booth could see that Pops had tears in his eyes and Jared well…he seemed to be in shock.

"Do you believe him? I mean how do we even know he's telling the truth? He could just be telling us all this to get sympathy or something…"

"I thought of that Jared. Both you and Booth have every right to be mistrustful of what Joseph tells you…. that's why I had Booth give me access to your medical files to retrieve your blood type and… it would be impossible for Joseph to be your father."

"I just can't imagine mom cheating on him. I just can't see that."

"I know, that was hard for me to swallow too, but it would explain why she never left him…why she kept defending him even when she was black and blue from his last tirade."

Jared nodded his agreement. It was a lot to take in. He just realized that this meant he really wasn't even a Booth.

Booth saw Bones get up and walk over to Jared. She sat down beside him and waited until his brother looked at her.

"Jared, I have never been very good at reading people as your brother, but I believe I know how you are feeling right now. When I was faced with the truth as to who my parents were, the fact that I really hadn't known them…. I found the foundation of my own identity was shaken. What I mean to say is that I needed reassurance that I was still me… does that make any sense? I find myself having difficulties articulating what I want to say.

All I want to say is that this in no way changes who you are. Don't let the lies and secrets that your parents chose to keep… affect you. You are still a Booth, you are still Pop's grandson, and your still Booth's younger… as Booth likes to put is 'pain in the ass, trouble making' younger brother. You are not alone in this…."

Jared looked at his brother's partner with unshed tears in his eyes. He had never seen this side of her. He nodded to show he had heard what she was trying to say. He then looked at his older brother with new admiration in his eyes.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Seeley. I know you have always tried to shield and protect me from everything. I appreciate you not treating me like a child."

"Well you should probably thank Bones on that front. I didn't want to tell you at first… this is a lot to take in.. I know how I felt when he first told me… and well this has got to be hitting you even harder."

"Ya well Temperance is considerably smarter than you… no question there."

Booth was glad to see his brother taking the news better than he had ever hoped. Bones was right. His brother had matured a lot more than he ever gave him credit for.

"Hey, you'll get no arguments from me. She knows it too, so lets not add fuel to the fire huh? She tends to lord that brain over me as it is."

Everyone chuckled at that. Then Pops finally spoke up for the first time since hearing what had happened all those years ago.

"So where is he staying?"

"He is at the Merlot hotel. I can take you to see him if you'd like."

"Yes, I think it's time to see my son. I have my own questions to ask him, but I think I should go alone. I still can't understand why he dealt with everything the way he did, or why he never told me the truth… and I will never condone what he did to you boys or your mother… still maybe it's time to move passed the pain, and all the hurt. This family has suffered enough… maybe it's time to heal."

Booth watched as he saw Bones nod her approval, agreeing with Pops. He sat back and for the first time since this whole thing began he started to feel hope. Hope that his family would come out of this stronger and more unified.

"So big brother anything else you'd like to share? You seem awfully comfortable here in your partner's home. Wouldn't you agree Padme?"

Padme smiled happy to see Jared joking. "Hmm, I do think you have a point. I wonder if Temperance has finally succumbed to the Booth charm. It is difficult to resist after all."

"I concur, and yes I did."

Booth hugged her to his side as he looked over her head to watch Jared. He looked shaken up but he had Padme and the rest of them to keep a eye on him. He was going to be ok.

"So Jared… did you want to see him?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't see the point. I know I will never forgive him for what he did. I don't care how fucked up things got… or how hurt he was… I can't forget how you had to shield me from that bastard, how you took blow after blow in order to protect me from him.

Mom… fine what she did was… wrong, but he still didn't have the right to do what he did. I'll never forget the hand he played in her death. I can't play nice just because he dying or whatever… I don't see the point in seeing him after all these years. I just want to move on… I have Padme, and you guys. You're the only family I need. And well… Temperance. I have a feeling I'm going to call her sis soon enough."

Jared chuckled seeing his brother get uncomfortable, he was glad to see him finally with his partner. She would be good for him, and there was no doubt in his mind that she loved him.

"I won't tell you how to deal with him… but I don't feel anything for him. I won't pretend that I do."

Booth nodded his understanding. He would respect Jared's decision. They all seemed to unconsciously agree to leave the subject of Joseph Booth alone. Instead they enjoyed the rest of the evening together. Pops pulled him aside telling him that he had decided to stay with Padme and Jared. Booth understood that Pops wanted to make sure that Jared was ok. Booth nodded his understanding and watched as they finally left. He stayed behind to help Bones clean up.

"Dinner was great Bones… thanks."

"You're welcome. Things went well considering everything… don't you think?"

"Ya… I think that Jared's going to be ok, and Pops… well at least now he knows. I really think it will be good for him to make peace with his son." After putting away the last of the dishes Booth pulled Bones with him into the living room.

"You know Bones… I think I would really like to have that first date… soon."

Bones nodded.. "Yes… I too find myself anxious to have a romantic evening with you… but Booth I don't mind waiting. You have a lot to deal with right now."

" Hmm, well thanks to you… I think things will workout. Besides we've waited long enough. I have Parker this weekend… I want to tell him about us."

"Are you sure Booth? I mean there's no hurry."

"I'm sure Bones, besides that kid of mine is going to be over the moon. You seem to have some sort of power over Booth men."

"I don't know what that means." Booth laughed as he pulled her into a kiss. He had a lot of hard decisions to make… but he had no questions about how he felt about this woman….

**Chapter 20**

"Hey Bub, time to get your lazy but out of bed… I have breakfast ready and waiting. Come on.. Chop chop."

"Ahh, dad just a few more minutes. You know… you snore like really loud, I think I felt the wall shake last night."

"Really? So you think your funny now do you, I will have you know… that you little man are not so quiet yourself. I bet you didn't know you talk in your sleep. You will never be able to pull one over your old man, you spill all the beans in your sleep."

"No way! Is that true?"

Booth laughed seeing the panic enter his son's eyes. He had really missed him this past week.

"Hmm… I think I will keep you guessing. Now come on the day is wasting away."

"What are we doing today?"

"Well I thought we could go to the park and then maybe pick Bones up and have lunch at the diner."

"Really? We get to see Dr. Bones? That's awesome."

Booth laughed seeing how excited his son was, that certainly got him moving. Parker was just finishing his pancakes when Booth thought to approach the subject of him and Bones.

"So Bub.. I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure dad.. what's up?"

"Well I know you like Bones a lot right?… well how would you feel about me and Bones together?"

"You mean like a couple… like you're dating?"

"Ya Bub.. like that."

"That would be so cool. Dr. Bones is really nice and I think that she really likes you. Besides, I always knew you kind of liked her…I just don't understand why it took you so long to tell her?"

"Hey, hey stop harping on your old man. What is up with you today? Don't forget that I'm the one who you have to go through to get those milkshakes you love so much."

"Nah, I bet I could get Dr. Bones to buy me one today ."

Booth laughed out loud. His son was growing up and was developing a wicked sense of humour

"Ok, well why don't you jump in the shower while I clean this up."

"Hey dad… I'm really glad to see you happy again. Hannah was nice but she wasn't right for you. Bones won't hurt you like she did."

"Thanks Bub… I am pretty happy. Now hurry up, and do not hog all the hot water… you're worse that a girl. I've never seen anyone who takes as long as you."

"Hey at least I don't use like a pound of that hair gel or whatever that stuff is. I know you hide it at the very back of the drawer. You are sooo more like a girl than I will ever be."

"Oh that is so it… you better run little man. No one calls me a girl!"

Booth laughed as he watched Parker practically trip over himself running to the bathroom.

As soon as they got to the lab he watched Parker run to see Hodgins.

"Hey if it isn't midget Booth.."

"You know that Dr. Bones has told me that I will probably be as tall or taller than my dad one day… then I will tower over you!"

"Well the more reason to enjoy your height handicap now… isn't it?"

"Where's Angela? Is she bigger than the last time I saw her?"

"I heard that baby Booth!" Angela made her way up to the platform as soon as she heard Parker's voice. She wanted to laugh at the shocked look on his face as he noticed how big she really had gotten.

"Wow, it looks like your going to pop. Can I feel the baby?"

"Sure little man, here give me your hand."

Booth chuckled as he saw Parker's look of wonder when he felt the baby kick.

"Hey mommy to be… you look.. well I got agree with Parker on this… ready to pop about sums it up."

"Don't I know it. So what brings you guys by..?

"We're picking up Dr. Bones up for lunch. Dad is dating her now, and he's in looovve."

"Really? Hmm, well it about time! Don't say anything baby Booth, but I hope you're not as slow as your dad when you finally meet the girl that will steal your heart."

"Nope, I'll be way cooler than dad. He took like forever!"

Angela laughed out loud. She couldn't have said it better. She looked over to see G-man trying to hide his smile as he listened to his son's boast. It was good to see him happy. These past few days must of been hell for him.

"Well come see me before you leave… and baby Booth… just a word to the wise… never tell a lady how big she is. She may not be as understanding as I am. You might find yourself in some hot water… understood?"

"Ok, sorry Angela."

"Hmmm, well off you go then."

Bones found herself nervous about having lunch with both Parker and Booth. She didn't know how Booth's son would feel about the change in her relationship with his father.

"Dr. Bones.. are you ready for lunch?"

"Hi Parker, and yes I am… I just have to shut of my computer and I'll be ready to go."

"Hey Bones… come on, I'm starving. Parker had me running around all morning."

_**Diner**_

Parker was busy enjoying his milkshake when he finally spoke up about Bones and his dad.

"Dr. Bones I'm really glad that you're my father's girlfriend now. I think it's great that you two are together."

"Can I ask you why."

"Because… I know that dad really likes you and that you'll take care of him. I always thought you two should be together… it just seemed right some how."

"I'm glad that you approve. Your opinion really matters to me. I know that Booth would never see anyone that you did not like. I was nervous about your reaction."

"Why? You know that I like you, and besides you guys have been together like forever. Angela even said that it was about time that dad realized he should be with you."

Bones laughed knowing that was something that Angela would say.

"Yes, Angela has been trying to get your dad and I together for a very long time. She's somewhat of a matchmaker. Well I should be getting back to the lab… enjoy the rest of your day together."

"Hey Bones… why don't you come over after work. I'll make dinner and Parks will put in a movie for us to watch."

"Are you sure? You two hardly get any time together and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"What do you say Parks… would it be alright?"

"Sure… just no making out in front of me. Nobody wants to see that."

Booth laughed at his son's look of disgust, wondering how long he had before he would inevitably change his tune. He was a good looking kid… the girls were sure to notice him soon. His son was growing up too fast on him.

"Deal.. but I'm going to remind you of this conversation in the future Bub… we'll see how you feel when you first fall in love."

"Never gonna happen, girls are too much trouble. Besides Pops told me that with my natural charm… the girls will all come flocking to me, just like they did with him."

Booth watched as Bones giggled at his son's boast.

"It's probably going to be true Booth… he is a very good looking boy and he does have the Booth charm as well. I believe that Parker will be quite successful when he decides to begin dating. Possibly more so than you were."

"Well he won't be dating anytime soon… besides I may decide to lock him up and save the female population the grief he's sure to cause."

Parker got a mischievous look in his eye… telling Booth that he was about to get even.

"You want to know something Dr. Bones… dad uses more products in his hair than mom. If you ever decide to live with him… you should make sure you have your own bathroom. He takes like forever getting ready!"

Parker started to laugh as his dad put him in a head lock.

Bones smiled as she watched them together.

"Oh, I had already ascertained that. Both Angela and I have discussions regarding your father's hair."

"Hey! Wh… why are you guys talking about my hair… and Parker just for that… no dessert for you. I was planning to grab some from the diner for tonight… however now… not so much."

"That's ok… you'll bring some right Dr. Bones?"

"Well it would be the polite thing to do…"

Both Parker and Bones started laughing as Booth put his hands up in defeat.

Brennan felt happy as she made her way back to the lab. Parker seemed to approve of her as a potential mate for his father. She knew how important that was to Booth. She was also surprised to see how readily Booth had told his son about them. She couldn't be happier.

"Wow Sweetie, that must have been some lunch you had. That smile on your face is… well lets just say that I don't remember seeing you so happy."

"I am Ange… Booth seems to be really committed to making us work. It was his idea to tell Parker about us and we haven't even been on a date yet. And Parker… well he's such a wonderful boy and he seems happy about his dad being with me."

"Well of course silly… children are more intuitive than most adults. Parker knows that his dad will finally find the happiness he deserves with you. Now moving on to a more important matter… do you bring me back anything good… and by good I mean anything resembling chocolate?"

_**Booth's apartment…..**_

Booth was putting the final touches on dinner while Parker set the table. He found himself looking forward to tonight. He loved to watch his son and Bones bond. He wanted to spend the evening just enjoying the two most important people in his life. He was hoping it would be the first of many.

He knew he couldn't rush Bones but lately it was becoming harder and harder to leave her. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms… hell who was he kidding… he wanted her so much it was killing him. He better plan that damn date soon…

_**That evening…..**_

"Hey Parks, would you mind letting Bones in, I kind have my hands full here."

"Sure Dad."

Parker ran to the door, excited that Dr. Bones was spending the evening with him and his father.

"Hey Dr. Bones.. you're finally here."

"I didn't realise I was late. Booth did not specify a time. I apologize if I kept you waiting."

"Huh? No I just mean that I'm excited that you're here."

"Oh, I see. Well thank you."

Bones was startled when Parker took her hand to lead her into the kitchen. He was so trusting and warm, Booth really was doing a wonderful job raising his son. She followed him to the kitchen where she found Booth pulling out what seemed her to be very appetizing pasta dish of some sort.

"If the aroma is any indication you seem to know your way around the kitchen Booth."

"That's right, I'm not just a pretty face… I have many talents."

Booth then took off his oven mitts and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She was surprised at this show of affection, she wasn't expecting him to be so open in front of Parker.

"Hey.. you promised! No kissing in front of me."

But Parker was smiling, he was happy to see his dad with Bones. He was also glad to see him happy again. His dad tried to hide it from him, but he knew that he's been really sad since Hannah had left. There also seemed to be something else bothering him lately but he didn't know what it was. Sometimes he wished his dad wouldn't treat him like he couldn't handle anything. He wasn't a small kid any more. It was one of the reasons he liked Bones so much. She never talked down to him. She spoke to him like she really respected what he had to say. She was cool that way.

"Dad can we eat or you just going to stand there looking all sappy…. and you call me a girl…ha!"

"I swear Bones… I don't know where I went wrong with the kid, it's like he woke up one morning and the sweet boy I remembered was gone. I'm thinking military school…."

"Parker is a very bright, inquisitive, and polite boy Booth…. you should not threaten to send him to a regimented school… what?"

"Dads just joking Dr. Bones… he says that like a thousand times a day, but he doesn't really mean it. Besides he wouldn't know what to do without me."

"Oh I see, you were joking …well you;re probably correct Parker, you father does seem lost when he doesn't have you with him. You have a very calming affect on him."

"Hey! I don't think I like you two ganging up on me, now go wash up Bub so we can eat."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, I got it all under control.. but you could give me a kiss before the kiss Nazi comes back."

Booth watched as Bones smiled. She then slowly leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. She was going to pull away but he has other ideas. He held her to him and he deepened the kiss. He loved how she tasted, it was so uniquely her. Her hands started to run through his hair and he was soon losing control of the situation.

"Seriously you guys… I still need to eat, and if I have to see anymore of….that, my appetitive will be ruined."

Booth reluctantly pulled away to mockingly glare at his son, who was sporting a smirk on his young face.

"Parker, there is nothing I've yet to find that could curb that appetite of yours. There have been times that I've considered getting a second job just to keep up with the food bill around here. But let's eat as you seem to be wasting away right in front of me."

Dinner was amazing, Booth could really cook. She would have to get the recipe from him before she left. It was also loud… Parker and Booth seemed to have development more of a teasing relationship.

She knew it was a way for males to bond but it still surprised her to see it. Not seeing Parker as frequently during the whole time that Booth had been with Hannah, she had missed how much he had grown. He was also developing a personality that seemed to mimic his father's. Their banter kept her laughing all through out dinner. She was really enjoying being here with them like this… it felt right.

"Well that was really very good Booth, and since you and Parker cooked, I insist on cleaning up."

"Sounds good to me!"

"I don't think so Bub, you're on kitchen clean up. Nice try though… Bones is our guest so hop to it."

Booth watched with a smile on his face as Parker started to clear the table mumbling the whole time about what a mess his father would make whenever he cooked.

"Booth I really don't mind… and well are you sure that Parker can handle the mess you made in the kitchen?"

"Hey, so what if my masterpieces require that I dirty a few pots… it's worth it in the end. Besides chores help to build character in kids. It's like having a live-in slave for the weekend."

Booth made sure that his son heard that last part and was rewarded when he heard him laugh.

Eventually they all sat down to watch the DVD that Parker had chosen. It was a Christmas one with Will Ferrell, where he portrayed being an elf. The story line was quite absurd but she still found herself laughing along with Parker. Booth had made some popcorn for them to eat, however between both of them she really didn't get to enjoy any. It seemed that the appetite Booth complained about his son having was inherited from him. The movie came to an end and Parker wanted to watch another one.

"Nope, you have hockey practice tomorrow morning and it's hard enough to get you up. Time for bed."

"Fine, I should try to fall asleep before you start in on your snoring anyways. Hey Dr. Bones is there anything you can recommend for my father… it's like listening to a freight train once he gets going. I'm still young and I need to get my full eight hours of sleep."

"Yes that's true. Sleep is very important to your development. I will write down some suggestions for your father before I leave."

"Hmmm, well could you also write down a few for smart-aleks who think they're funny. It could also be detrimental to his development."

Parker laughed and ducked before his father could put him in another head lock.

"Good night Dr. Bones… it was really nice having you here tonight."

"Thank you Parker, I enjoyed myself very much."

She watched as Parker left to get ready for bed. Booth went to check on him before returning to the living room.

"He's grown so much, it's hard to believe how much older he seems."

"Ya, I know. I wish he could remain a kid forever. Still I'm enjoying watching him develop his own personality. I just wish it would somehow slow down."

"You can be proud of him, you and Rebecca have done a great job raising him. He's a confident, smart and engaging young man, but more importantly he knows he's very much loved."

"Thanks Bones. You know I really loved having you here tonight. It was nice…wasn't it?"

"Yes…umm Booth I don't wish to ruin the evening but have you decided whether to tell Parker about your dad?"

Booth's face become stoic as he contemplated her question.

"I just don't see the point in telling him. I have no plans in ever allowing my father to see Parker. I don't want Parker to ever have to know about that part of my life.. at least not until he's much older. I don't want that ugliness to touch him.. you know?"

"Yes I understand. I'm sure you know what is best when it comes to your son. And I agree that your father, no matter how remorseful he may be now… lost the right to know your son. What about you? Do you intend to see him again?"

"Yes, I need to make peace with my past. Like Jared I will never forget what he did, but maybe I could learn to let it go. There's been too much pain and like Pops said… it's time that we all begin to heal. I just hope for Pops' sake that he can reconnect with his son. I know that it must be killing him to have banished him from his life for so long. No matter what he did… he is still his only son." Booth looked over to her then as she nodded her understanding, and pulled her closer to him.

"Bones… I want to start moving forward with you. I want us to finally be able to explore.. us. I just don't want anything hanging over us when we do. Tonight been great. Having you here with me and Parker was as I always imagined it could be. You fit… and I want to have more nights like this."

"It did seem comfortable didn't it. I was nervous at first not knowing how Parker would feel about us as a couple… but he's been so accepting of me. I don't mind waiting to be with you Booth, this was more than I was expecting. Besides this is kind of fun. I've never delayed to have sexual gratification with a man. It seemed pointless to do so. But with you, it seems right not to rush. I'm enjoying getting to know this side of you.

Now I really should be going. You have to get up early and I should get some work done on my novel."

"You don't have to go just yet. Stay and just sit with me for awhile. We can put in another movie and not watch it."

"Why would we do that? That doesn't make any sense."

Booth chuckled and whispered the explanation.

"Oh, well… I suppose I can stay a little longer…."

**Chapter 21 **

After dropping off Parker at Rebecca's, Booth decided that it was time to finally go see his father again. He made his way to the hotel and was stopped short seeing his Pops there.

"Hey Pops, were you here to see dad?"

"Yes, but he's not here. I was just about to ask for him at the front desk ."

"Ok Pops, come on we'll find out together."

"Hi, could you tell is if you know where Joseph Booth might of gone to. He was staying in your Penthouse suit but no one is answering the door."

"Oh yes, there was an unfortunate situation this morning. The maid went in to clean Mr. Booth's suit and had found him collapsed on the floor. He was taken to the hospital shortly afterwards. I believe you will find him at the University Hospital. Did you need directions?"

"No, that's fine."

Booth looked at his Pops who had turned pale white upon learning that his son had collapsed. Booth guided him to his car without saying anything. He drove them to the hospital with his sirens on the whole way there. Booth led Pops to a chair in the waiting room as he went to find out any information he could about his father.

"Hi, I need some information about a man who was brought in earlier today. His name is Joseph Booth."

"Are you a family member?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"Ok, let me see…"

Booth tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the admin nurse to tell him anything.

"Yes, he was brought in about an hour ago. The doctors are still examining him. If you would like to take a seat, I will get them to notify you as soon as they know anything."

"Well can you tell me anything right now?"

"I'm sorry, all I know is that he's being looked at right now. I don't have anymore information beyond that."

"Fine."

Booth turned frustrated with the lack of any useful information to give Pops. He took out his phone and called the one person who could probably help him.

"Hey Bones… could you come down to the University Hospital…. it's my father.."

After hanging up reassured that Bones was on her way, Booth made his way back to Pops.

"So what did they tell you Shrimp?"

"Well they're looking at him right now, the doctors will come and find us as soon as they know anything."

"I should of gone to see him sooner. I shouldn't have waited. Now it may be too late. I know that he did some unspeakable things, but no one should die alone. He's my son, I should of gone to see him sooner."

"Hey Pops, don't think like that. First of all we don't know anything yet and secondly you did your best by him. Now come on… I'll buy you a cup of really bad coffee as we wait to hear anything. Bones should be here soon, and if there is anyone who can get these people to talk it's her. She can scare them with her squinty talk and we'll have answers before you know it."

Booth hated seeing Pops like this. This couldn't be good for his health. Damn it! It was like the universe had it in for him. Just as he was feeling happy about things something like this had to happen. He didn't know how to feel about the man in there. His father may be very likely dying and he just didn't know what to feel.

It was the dear old man sitting beside him that had him concerned. Pops could not lose his son without having the chance to talk to him, to try to make peace. It would kill Pops if he lost this chance. It was for his sake that he hoped that Joseph pulled through. He looked up and saw Bones run in, obviously breathless from hurrying over there. He felt guilty for the amount of crap he had brought to her door. Still he couldn't help feeling better having her there with him.

"Booth, I know the surgical chief resident here, I'll try to get some information for you."

"Thanks Bones… really."

She just nodded and left to do as promised. Pops looked up and smiled for the first time since they got there.

"She's something else, isn't she? No matter what else is happening right now, I'm glad that you have her."

"Thanks Pops, me too. She's been great through this whole mess. I'm going to ask her to marry me, not just yet because it would freak her out, but she's the one. I've never been so certain of anything in my life."

"That's my Boy! Life is too damn short to waste. We have to grab whatever happiness we can. Your grandmother, may God rest her soul was the love of my life. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss her, but I have memories that I will cherish forever. I want that for you."

"I know Pops, me too." Just then Bones came back and he could tell that whatever news she had for them was not going to be good.

"Your father was rushed into emergency surgery after they found him collapsed on the floor of his suite. His collapse was due to a fluid build up in his legs called Edema, also his blood pressure was dangerously high. He has something called Portal Hypertension, it's basically an increase of blood pressure in the vein entering his liver.

As you already surmised, your father developed Cirrhosis of the liver. It's basically scar tissue that forms on the liver. Due to his long abuse of alcohol, there was too much scar tissue and his liver could no longer function properly. Too much scaring interrupts normal blood flow through the organ. Your father received a liver transplant but unfortunately his body is rejecting it. I'm afraid there really isn't anything they can do for him other than making him comfortable. I'm so sorry Pops and for you too Booth. This must be incredibly difficult."

"So there's really nothing they can do for my boy?"

"I'm afraid not. You see another transplant is not a viable option at this point. If his body is rejecting the liver he received, then it would almost certainly reject any other they try to give him."

Pops nodded and bowed his head. Booth didn't know what to tell him, or how to comfort him. He gathered the man who was more dear to him that he could ever put into words, into his arms.

"Bones.. did they say when we could see him?"

"They're transferring him to a private room right now. They will come notify us as soon as they have him settled in."

Booth watched as Bones sat down on the other side of Pops. Silently she placed her head by his and hugged him. Then he saw how she placed her hand on his wrist, and he knew what she was doing. She was trying to monitor his blood pressure without Pops realizing it.

"Pops did you talk your blood pressure pills today?"

"I don't know, but I'm fine.. no need to fuss."

"There is need, this is a highly stressful situation and you have to take care of yourself. Booth can not lose you, you're too important to him… and me. I'm going to see if I can't get you some from the pharmacy, and you will take them. Understood?"

"You very bossy, you remind me of my late wife. Go get the damn pills… I'll take them." Pops said gruffly.

Booth looked up at her and mouthed a silent thank you. She nodded and went to get his grandfather his meds.

"She's right you know. You are too important to me Pops. I can't lose you, besides Parker is expecting to see you in the stands in his first NHL game."

"I know…sorry I guess I just forgot with everything going on. You should call your brother just to let him know what's happening."

"Ya, you're right. I'll call him right now." After hearing what was going on, Jared thanked his brother but remained adamant that he didn't want to see the man who he had thought to be his father. However he would come down to be with Pops. Booth thanked him relieved that he was coming down. It would be good to have him there.. for Pops' sake.

Bones returned with Pops meds and watched as he took them. Then a nurse came by to inform them that they could go see his father but that she could only allow one visitor at a time. Booth nodded and encouraged Pops to go in first. He sat down besides Bones as he waited for his turn to say goodbye to the man who gave him life.

"Bones… did they give you any idea as to how long he has?"

"It's difficult to say Booth, but he's going into liver failure, and that in turn will cause his other organs to also start shutting down. Truthfully I don't expect him to make it through the night. I'm so sorry Booth. I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"You know what is difficult Bones? It's that I should be crying right now, but I can't seem to do it. It's not that I'm not sad, it's just I don't really know him. He's my father and yet a stranger to me in many ways. I'm more worried about what this is going to do to Pops."

Bones took his hand in hers and tried to comfort him as best as she could.

"Booth I think the reason you're unable to cry, is that in many ways you've already mourned the passing of your father. When Pops came to get you and Jared… well you had to say your goodbyes then. I think what is important now is that you make peace with him. I'm not saying that you necessarily need to forgive him, but that you should let it go. Don't let yourself be burdened any longer with what happened. Take this opportunity to close that chapter of your life, go and say goodbye not only to your father but to the past as well."

Booth looked at her in amazement. The tears that seemed at bay now came. "I love you Temperance Brennan."

They stayed like that until they were interrupted by Jared's and Padme's arrival. Without saying a word they sat waiting for Pops to come out of the room. When he finally came out it was obvious to everyone that the old man had been crying. Booth watched as Jared and Bones made sure that his Pops was alright before entering the room himself. What he saw shocked him. The man he had seen just a few days before seemed to have disappeared. In his place was a feeble old man that Booth hardly recognized. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Seeley… thank you for coming."

"Sure… did you talk things out with Pops?"

"Yes, he's been more understanding than I deserve but am so glad to have seen him. He is a great man and I'm glad that you had him growing up."

"Ya me too."

"So before I… well you know, I need to tell you that I've made all my arrangements, you don't have to worry about that. My solicitor will also be contacting you about my will. It will be up to you to do with it as you want. I know that you have a son…. it would mean a lot if you accepted the trust fund I had put together for him. You don't have to tell that it's from me.

Pops also told me that Jared lost his job some time ago and well if he wants… I'd like to leave him my half of the company. He could do with it as he likes. I know that he probably won't want anything from me, but if you could maybe try to get him to think about it at least. I named you executer of my estate… Pops is too old to deal with all the crap that comes with it. Other than that, my affairs are all in order….. and Seeley, thank you for giving me the chance to have said my peace and to apologize to you. I know I had no part in it… but you have become a man that any father would be proud to call son."

"I don't really know what to say here. I'm sorry that mom did what she did, I'm sad that you chose to deal with it the way you did, but I'm just tired of thinking about the past. I want to move past it. So if it helps you, know that Pops was wonderful to both Jared and I, and I have a good life now.

I have a son… his name is Parker…he's my greatest accomplishment. I brought a picture of him for you. I know you would of liked to have met him… but he doesn't know anything about that time in my life… and well I don't want him to, at least not until he's older. I'm happy, I have a job that gives me fulfillment, and I've found the woman I want to spend the rest of life with. I do have good memories of us… I'll try to remember those more and let go of the rest.

For whatever it's worth… I am glad that you contacted me. At least you and I had this chance to put the past where it belongs… in the past. As Pops said… it's time to heal."

"That's more than I was ever expecting… thank you."

Booth nodded and watched as his father fell asleep. He stayed for another few minutes then returned allowing Pops to go back in to sit with his son. It was close to three in the morning when the doctors came to pronounce time of death. Jared and Padme took Pops home, assuring Booth that they would watch him closely.

That day he not only said goodbye to his father, but to his past as well. It was time to move on, move on with the woman walking beside him.

_**I have to say that I was disappointed with how the show dealt with the storyline regarding Booth's parents. I wish they had gone more in depth with not only Booth's father….but more importantly Booth's mother. I found that storyline ridiculous. I love our show…but how they handled that was really disappointing in this fan's opinion. **_

_**Bostonlegalgirl.**_

**Chapter 22**

Brennan found herself accosted by a very pregnant Angela as soon as she entered the lab.

"Oh Sweetie… you must of done something very good because your office is… well I'll just let you see for yourself."

She could not believe the site before her. In her office there had to be at least 6 dozen vases filled with daisies. She saw a card and opened it…

_**Bones:**_

_**Prepare yourself because tonight I plan to take you on the most romantic date of your life…. and don't start spouting out some scientific jibber jabber about it not being quantifiable or whatever… just know that tonight I plan to woo your socks off, well your socks and whatever else I can get off…. (That's a joke Bones you should laugh…) the six dozen vases represent the six long years that I've waited for this night. So if I were you, I would take Angela, who I'm sure is standing over your shoulder reading this with you…. and go get pampered. Go do whatever women do before a really, really big date… and Bones… just in case I haven't said so lately… I'm crazy about you. I'll pick you up tonight at 6 sharp. Look gorgeous because I plan to wear my damn monkey suit! See you then…**_

_**Yours for always… **_

_**Booth**_

"I swear Sweetie, I'm so jealous right now . God that man is just so…..mmmm. If you don't jump his bones tonight…. I will never speak to you again. And if it wouldn't be completely weird…. not to mention put a damper on the whole romance thing Booth is going for… I would demand to go just to see what that man of yours has planned for you.

Bones laughed out loud amazed that her friend got that whole speech out without taking a breath. She could almost swear that her friend was more excited for this date than she was… but that couldn't be possible. It had been two weeks since Booth had laid his father to rest.. and now they were finally ready to move on with their relationship. To say she was anxious to finally be with Booth would be a gross understatement. She'd been waiting for Booth to mention this date now for the past week.

"Well it seems that I'm need to go pamper myself… care to join me?"

"Sweetie, the day I say no to a day at the spa… will be the day that Hodgins suddenly decides that bugs and slime just isn't cutting it for him…. and he turns into an executive."

Brennan laughed as Angela grabbed her arm and they made their way to get pampered.

Booth was busy cleaning his apartment, how it would get so dirty was beyond him. He had gone out already and bought new sheets for his bed, more daisies to place around the apartment and was now madly cleaning his bathroom.

He couldn't remember being both so excited or nervous for a date in his life. Still he wanted to tonight to be perfect for Bones. He had spent this entire past week planning for tonight… now if only he could get this damn shower clean! He looked at the time and cursed….SHIT where did the morning go?

_**At the spa…..**_

"Mmmm this is heaven. Why the hell haven't we done this more often?"

"I concur… this really does feel good." Brennan agreed.

They had gotten a massage, their hair done, a manicure and even gotten their legs waxed. Angela had also insisted she get something called the Brazilian which had not been so pleasant. They were at present getting their pedicures. She loved sharing this with Angela. They really needed to do things like this more often.

"I swear Sweetie… this spa is amazing….and I love what they did with your hair. You look amazing!"

"Thank you, but it doesn't look all that different to me… maybe softer I guess."

"Hmmm, well when Booth sees you in that dress you bought earlier…. he may forget about all those plans of his!"

"I do like it… and I happen to know that Booth likes to see me in that colour."

"Sweetie… it not the colour I'm talking about… though that blue really does suit you… I'm talking about how that dress hugs you in all the right places… God I miss having a waist line!"

Brennan laughed as she watched Angela eat yet another strawberry. She checked her watch and saw that she still had plenty of time. She still needed to buy some alluring sleepwear… something special for tonight.

Booth looked around to examine his handiwork, well the place looked… cleaner at least. He went around putting out candles and making sure he had the CD he wanted to play tonight. He had picked up some wine…. the kind that he knew Bones liked, as well as some other items as his fridge always seemed to be bare. He could of sworn he had gone grocery shopping just the other day. He just didn't know what the hell happened to all the food he bought. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to get ready.

Brennan was putting on the final touches to her makeup when she heard the knock on the door. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. It was just Booth she kept telling herself… yet it was…. Booth. She took one more look in the mirror and was satisfied with what she saw. She picked up her purse and went to open the door…..

Booth stood stunned as he looked at Bones. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. He knew that he was staring because he could see the blush on her cheeks.

"Wow Bones… you look very beautiful… I mean I always found you to be a beautiful woman, but tonight… just wow."

"Thank you Booth… I find that I irrationally feel nervous about tonight."

"Hey, it's a big night.. and we should get going. I have many things planned for you…"

They were in the car where Bones tried once again to get Booth to tell her where they where going… yet he remained annoyingly tight-lipped. He would just give her his lopsided smile and shake his head.

She didn't have long to wait to see where there first destination was going to be …. but found herself confused.

" Ummm, Booth they're closed at this hour on Sundays. What are we doing here?"

"You'll see Bones… just trust me."

"Hey… thanks again for doing this. It's perfect."

"Anything for the Bones lady. Now remember to lock up when you're done."

"Sure thing Sid… seriously thanks." Sid just waved his thanks away and left the couple to their romantic night. Secretly he was a push over when it came to love, and he was happy to see Booth finally with his lady partner.

"Booth not that I don't enjoy Sid's culinary expertise…but why here?"

Booth helped her to her seat and then sat down himself before answering her. He looked around and saw that Sid had really gone to town for him. There were candles lit through out the restaurant, and soft music playing in the background.

"I chose this place because it was here that I first saw us as partners."

Brennan tilted her head with a confused look on her face. "I don't understand."

Booth smiled as he explained. "Well I knew that I liked working with you, and I also started to see how we…. how did Sweets put it?… ..complemented each other?"

Brennan smiled as she nodded.

Booth continued. "God knew that I was secretly in awe of that brain of yours and how that squint squad of yours helped us catch murderers that would otherwise have gotten away… But it wasn't until you gave me your parents file that I started seeing us as partners. I knew how hard it was for you to both trust me with something so personal, but also how difficult it was for you to ask for my help. It was at that moment that I began seeing you as someone I could build a partnership with. Little did I know back then just how special…or how important that partnership would become to me."

Brennan turned her hand so that she could intertwine her fingers with his…and gave his hand a small squeeze. "For me…. it was when I knew I could make that promise to that little boy to return him and his brother to their foster mother. I knew that you would … have my back. It was having that certainty… knowing that you would back me up… that solidified our partnership for me. I knew that I trusted you."

Booth eyes warmed as he picked up her hand to place a kiss on the back of it.

"Hey enough of this heavy talk… we should eat before this gets cold. Dig in Bones…"

Bones laughed and began to relax. The night was not going as she expected, yes they were having a romantic dinner but it was still just…them. She was glad. After they had finished their meals Booth pulled Bones up to her feet.

"Booth?"

"Shh, I'm in my monkey suit, and your looking… not too bad, we should dance. Our first dance should be here. Our partnership began here and it's been amazing… so our relationship as a committed couple should begin here too."

Booth gathered into his arms and began to sway slowly to the music. He closed his eyes to relish this feeling of having her in his arms. He slowly brought his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer. He felt Bones lay her head on his shoulder and smiled. He loved how they just fit… they had been through so much to get here.

He loved her more than he ever thought possible, she was everything to him,… his partner, his best friend, and god willing.. his soon to be lover. The song came to an end and he leaned down to kiss her. It was just a soft kiss on the lips.. he didn't want things to progress too fast tonight. He still had things planned before they got to that.

"That was nice Booth… thank you."

"You're welcome Bones.. So are you ready for what I have planned next."

"There's more?"

"Bones.. of course there's more… now get your coat."

Booth watched as she did as he asked with her customary 'don't tell me what to do look' on her face. He just smiled as he guided her back into the car.

"So where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

"Booth! I really don't like surprises… just tell me."

"Nope sorry, you'll just have to wait. Ahhh come on Bones… you like the last surprise didn't you?"

He watched as Bones reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes that's true…"

Booth chuckled at how impatient Bones was at times. He would never say this to her… but she was very much like a little girl at time. He loved that about her. He hoped she never lost that innocent quality that she had.

He hoped his buddy came through for him… he was really looking forward to this next part of the night he had planned for them. He just hoped that Bones would enjoy it.

"Booth why are we at the Smithsonian's IMAX theatre. Are we watching some space documentary?"

"Because Bones that is where the next part of our date is… now come on and stop asking so many questions."

Booth took her by the hand and let her to main auditorium. He found them a seat and told her he would be right back. After a few minutes he returned to his seat.

"A buddy of mine works here and when he found out I was trying to plan this date for you… he offered to set this up for us."

"What exactly?"

"I thought it would be a nice way to see our first movie together. It's one of the latest romantic ones that came out… I think you'll get a kick out of it. Besides how cool is this to have the entire theatre to ourselves?" Booth asked playfully rubbing his hands together.

"It is very nice Booth…though it seems to be somewhat extravagant for just the two of us."

Booth chuckled as he just shrugged his shoulders. They both leaned back to enjoy the show. Booth put his arm around her hugging her close to his side. The theatre lights began to dim, and the stars and planets slowly faded to black, but when the movie began… to both their surprise it wasn't the newest blockbuster that came on the screen it was Angela's face that appeared. Both Booth and Bones were startled to hear Angela's voice come through.

"Hey guys… I guess I found a way to be part of your big night after all." Still in shock the couple watched as Angela threw her head back and laughed.

"When I went to Booth's office the other day… Charlie let Booth's movie plans slip out… well I thought that I could surprise you both with what you're about to see. You'll still be seeing a movie tonight but it will be a Montenegro original. This is my little gift to you both. So sit back and enjoy."

"Booth…did you know anything about this?"

"No Bones… this is all a surprise to me as well." Booth was a little apprehensive to see what Angela had done.

They then saw the title of her movie appear on the screen…

_**'Booth and Bones….We All Knew It Was Meant To Be' **_

Then a montage of pictures began to appear… it was their story. Somehow Angela had gotten her hands of every picture and article of him and Bones since they first met. Some of them he recognized as his own photos… he didn't even want to think about how she had gotten a hold of them. In between some of the photos… Angela had recorded and spoken to several people who wanted to say something to them. The first to come onto the screen was no other than Caroline.

"Cher.. I don't know exactly what you want me to say here…"

"Well you've worked with both of them now for quite some time…. What are your thoughts about them finally becoming a couple..?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and harrumphed.

"I say it's about damn time. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that those two belonged together. Do you know that I even arranged for those two to lock lips?"

Angela seemed to be in shock… "When?"

"Well Cher… that scientist friend of yours needed a favour from me… so I blackmailed her. God watching those two suck face… well honestly I wondered how they didn't rip each other clothes right there and then. Both stubborn and pig headed if you ask me. Still I'm glad they finally saw the light. Anymore.. 'where just partners' business and I swear I was about to knock some heads together."

Both Booth and Bones chucked as they continued to watch Caroline rant about their stubbornness..

"… and then he shouted in the lab that she had a mental problem. I thought I was going to bust a gut laughing. I didn't of course.. Dr. Brennan scares me a little if truth be told. Still watching Booth nervously try to figure out what he had done… to find out why Dr. Brennan refused to go out into the field with him.. was kind of pathetic. The man was desperate to get her back. To forgive him for whatever he had done. I think that was when I realized that they were more than partners." Cam laughed as she recounted one of her favourite memories.

"….never once did she lose faith that Booth would get to us. She would argue that what she had was not faith, that she had seen evidence of what Booth could do… but it was faith. We both wrote letters in case we didn't make it… mine was to you and though she never said so… I always suspected that hers was to Booth…. I'm happy for them." Booth looked over to Bones surprised that she had never told him about the letter she had written. He took her hand and squeezed it. He then turned to continue to watch the surprisingly moving tribute that Angela put together.

Bones let out a little gasp as the next person appeared on screen.

"…..Agent Booth is a very honourable man. I always found myself admiring his strength of character. Doctor Brennan is the very best woman of my acquaintance. She's not only brilliant but is a very warm person. I'm happy to know that they have formed an emotional bond. They seem well suited for one another."

Zach looked uncomfortable after speaking so openly about two of his favourite people. Booth and Bones watched both moved by what he had said. The movie continued with more people saying how they all thought it was about time they were together and how happy they were for them.

Finally Angela came on the screen again. "Well G-man and Bren… I hope you liked your little surprise, and I couldn't be happier to see you both finally admitting to what I've known all along…. you two were meant to be together. Enjoy the rest of your date…." Angela then gave then a saucy wink before the screen went black.

Booth couldn't believe what Angela had done for them. She really was something. He looked over to see Bones had tears in her eyes, obviously she had been as moved by Angela's surprise as he had been.

"That's some best friend you got there Bones.."

"She is wonderful isn't she? I can't believe she did all that."

"What I can't believe is how she pulled all of this off. Still… that was pretty nice of her."

Booth escorted Bones back to his SUV and told her that he still had one more surprise in store for her…..

**Chapter 23**

Booth found himself nervous about this next part of his planned date for Bones. Everything tonight had gone better than he could ever had hoped for. Topping the night so far had been Angela's surprise tribute video of his and Bones' partnership and friendship. Still watching it only made him more resolved that he should continue with his original plans.

"Booth… before we get to whatever you have planned next, I just want to say that tonight has been….well you have made it a very memorable night. I can't believe you put so much effort and thought into planning this night for us. Thank you."

"You're welcome Bones. But as I said before the night's not over yet." Booth looked over to see that she that she had unconsciously grabbed his hand. He loved when she did that.. It seemed to be more meaningful somehow when she did these little things without being aware of it. He turned his attentions back to the road wondering how long it would take her to realize where they were going.

"Booth.. what are we doing here? I don't think this is a very good idea." Booth could see how anxious she was becoming. Booth just smiled silently asking her to trust him. They got of the car and took a short stroll in silence.

"Bones I wanted to bring you here because over a year ago we both stood where we are now… and I asked you to give us a chance."

"Yes… it is also where I hurt you deeply by refusing you. I don't understand why you would bring us back here tonight."

"Because Bones… that night I didn't say what I wanted to say… I mean that I didn't say what I meant to say. Look I'm not saying this at all right. I swear it made more sense in my head. Just be patient here Bones…"

He watched as she nodded and waited for him to continue.

"That night I asked you to take a gamble on us… but Bones there never was a gamble. What we had built.. our partnership, it had always been the core to who we were. That core could never change or ever disappear. I know you were scared Bones.. I knew that even when you refused me.

By asking you to take that gamble… I implied that we could ever lose what we both had built. But I was so… nervous I guess, or maybe I was scared too. All I know is that I've spent too many hours since that night…. wishing that I could do it over again. You see… what I should of said was that I wanted to build on what we already had.

Then when you told me that you didn't have an open heart and that you couldn't change… well Bones I should of told you right there and then that I never would want you to change. You're perfect as you are…at least to me. I love that you see the world differently, that you are uniquely…you. And the whole not having an open heart business… well Bones I could stand here and give you countless example as evidence that not only is that not true…but that shows you have one of the most generous, open, and beautiful hearts of anyone I have ever known." Booth stopped to wipe away her tears before continuing.

"You believe in reason, in science, and what you can see… well I can show you so much evidence of your open heart Bones….even from early on in our partnership.

I still recall how you bonded with Andy in such a short amount of time. When the time came to give him up…. I knew that it killed you. Yet you quietly set out to make sure that the people who would be raising him would have the means to do so. Do you honestly believe that there are many people out there who would of done what you did? Bones… you built a bridge to make sure that the town could start to prosper again…all so that little boy could be well provided for."

Booth could see she wanted to argue some point but he continued not letting her interrupt him.

"Here's more proof for you Bones… Do you remember that suspect from El-Salvador?" he waited to see her nod before continuing… You saw through his rough guy exterior and saw the young man who had spent most of his life living under a regime of fear…who had made a promise to his dying father to take care of his younger sister. You saw all that Bones…when I didn't. Then you go and pay for a funeral so that young man could bury his family properly. Again Bones do you honestly believe that there are many people who would of done that?"

Booth could see how her eyes were beginning to tear up again. He just gave her a soft smile as he continued to show this incredible woman how absurd it was to think she didn't have a loving heart.

"More proof for you Bones… when Angela called you and you heard the pain in you friend's voice…you dropped everything to fly over a 1000 miles to be with her. Then when you saw that you could not help her alone… you swallowed that famous pride of yours to call me for help…something you would not do for yourself but didn't think twice when it came to your friend. I can go on and on Bones. I've seen enough evidence and proof to know that you Bones… have a beautiful, caring and open heart. It's what made me fall in love with in the you first place."

Booth grabbed her hands in his and looked at her…

"Before you get nervous or panic… this is not a proposal Bones… but I want you to know that when you're ready…if you're ever ready, that I would love to marry you. I love you Temperance Brennan, but even if you're never ready, or if you just don't want marriage…I don't care. I just want you in my life. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Pops gave me my mother's ring… and should you ever want it…well it's yours."

Bones could not stop the tears from falling. What Booth had said… it was everything. She could not believe that this man, her partner and best friend, this beautiful man…loved her. Slowly she slid her hand out of his only to place it gently on his cheek. Then never taking her eyes from his finally spoke…

"Can I have the ring Booth?"

"What? Bones you don't have to do this… I know it's really soon…I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"Booth…I want the ring."

"But…"

Bones laughed out loud at this point. "Booth may I have my ring? I'm finding your hesitation somewhat off-putting."

Booth laughed out loud as he slipped his mother's ring on her finger. "Are you sure Bones?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I love you Seeley Booth, and nothing would make me happier than to build on what we already have. As you said…there's nothing to lose and so much to gain."

"I love you Temperance and I know we still have things to talk about… but right just in this moment… there's nothing more than I want to do than to take you home and finally make love to you. I want to show you what our first time should have been like."

Bones smiled as she hugged Booth closer to her. She never thought she could be this happy. "You know Booth…I do have some fond memories of that night… in fact there are some aspects of that night I wouldn't mind repeating…"

Booth laughed out loud. He could see the mischievous look in her eyes that he loved so much. "Hmmm well lets see if we can't discover what other aspects you might enjoy repeated…shall we?"

She just smiled as they made their way back to the car. She found herself both anxious and a little nervous about finally being with Booth. It was silly… she had been sexually active since she turned 22 years old. Still she knew that being with Booth was going to be different, she just hoped that after waiting for so long…that he would not be disappointed.

When they arrived at Booth's apartment, she noticed that he had attempted to clean. She chuckled as she saw the pile of clothes he had shoved into the corner of the room. Booth saw where she was looking and he gave her a sheepish grin.

"Umm ya, I didn't really had time to get to the laundry…"

"You are a very sweet man Booth…I like the candles by the way."

"Good, so how about a glass of wine?"

"Yes thank you, that would be nice."

Booth made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the wine. Bones walked around the living room seeing the little signs of Booth's cleaning and efforts. She smiled when she saw how hurriedly he must of cleaned… the coffee table showed exactly where he had dusted…and where he had not. It only endeared him to her even more. When she looked up, Booth had returned with two glasses of wine.

"Mmmm, that's very good….Booth?"

"Ya Bones…."

"You should know that besides that night with you…that I haven't been with anyone since Mark."

Booth tried to hide the shock that he was sure was on his face. Bones had never been shy about how she had no qualm when it came to, as she always liked to put it…satisfying her biological urges.

"Why did you want me to know that Bones?"

"I just thought you should know…"

"Thanks Bones.." Booth watched as she out her glass of wine down and then shyly grabbed his hand to lead him to his bedroom….

_**There are writers out there that can write steamy….yummy…and delicious M-rated scenes. However BLG is not one of them. I could never do it justice….so I leave you all to use your imaginations. And I know you all have very dirty…kinky….salacious….triple X-rated minds! Go forth my dirty…dirty…cheeky monkeys!**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**Chapter 24...**

Booth slowly woke up after having the best night sleep that he could ever remember having. He didn't need to a mirror to know he was sporting a grin on his face. He had always known that making love to Bones would be wonderful…but last night had surpassed each and everyone of his dreams. He has never been with someone who responded to his touch the way Bones had. He looked down to see she was still asleep. She was curled up around him with her head snuggled into his chest. Then he saw it … the ring.

He still couldn't believe she had actually asked to have it. He really had not expected anything last night other than to tell her how he felt about her. He knew how she felt about marriage… God how many times had he heard her call it an archaic institution. He chuckled as he remembered how frustrated she has gotten with him after asking for her ring three times before he realized she was serious. The moment he slipped that ring onto her finger was… well other than Parker being born, it was the greatest moment of his life. He pulled her closer to him as he bent his head down to place a kiss on her head.

"Hey sleepy head…I thought that internal clock of yours would not allow you to sleep past 6 in the morning?"

"Hmmm….well you did keep me awake last night, and I find myself quite exhausted from trying to satisfy all your manly urges…"

Booth laughed out loud as he flipped her under him.

"Bones did you just try to make a joke? Because if I remember last night correctly…you weren't exactly complaining."

"Well I really do not like to complain…you know that Booth, besides I've always been able to function on very little sleep." She was having a very difficult time not laughing as she watched Booth playfully glare at her.

"You know Bones… I don't think I like this side to you. Now, the least you can do is to get up and make me some coffee."

She laughed as she struggled to get out from beneath him.

"Booth get off me… I need to get up. I need to take a shower and Booth….." Brennan paused and turned around. " …I take my coffee black."

Booth laughed as he watched her run into his bathroom. He laid there for a few minutes just enjoying the happiness he was feeling.

He was in the kitchen flipping the last batch of pancakes onto a plate when Bones walked in fresh from her shower. He watched as she helped herself to a cup of coffee, loving how comfortable she seemed to be in his home. She looked up then and smiled at him.

"Mmm, very good coffee Booth… I think you should be responsible for making it from now on.."

"Ok seriously who are you and what have you done with my Bones?… Two jokes and it's barely 8 in the morning."

She just smiled and gave him a quick sassy peck on his cheek. They ate the pancakes in comfortable silence. He caught her glancing down on her hand and began wondering what she was thinking. Was she regretting her decision?

"So Bones…can I ask you what made you change your mind… I mean about marriage. Not that I'm not ecstatic about you wearing that ring, but I am a little confused to tell you the truth."

"I find that I too am surprised. Booth I won't lie to you and say that I see marriage as you do…but what you said last night made me realize that I am already committed to sharing my life with you. In my mind I have already committed to you, therefore I don't see why I can't do so in front of our family and friends. When you said that you just wanted to share your life with me, that you would be willing to set aside your dream of marriage….I realized that I finally found my reason. I know you believe in exchanging vows Booth… and even though I don't place the same importance as you do in the ceremony… well I do place importance in you. I want you to have that dream.

I've always thought that the idea of promising someone that you could love them for 20, or 30, or 50 years to be preposterous. How can a person know how they will feel in the future. Yet I can't imagine a future without you, nor can I imagine ever not loving you. I can no longer think of a rational reason not to exchange promises with you. But no church wedding Booth…and I can't see myself in those ridiculous white puffy dresses, not to mention I do not want a religious ceremony."

"Ahh Bones…. but I was so looking forward to seeing you in one of those."

"Never going to happen Booth… get that image out of your head right now. Besides the white dress is suppose to represent the bride's virginity… and we both no I am no longer one. Also the whole symbolism behind the dress has always made me quite angry… the groom's outfit does not signify whether he has lost his virginity… I don't see why the bride's should. It's archaic!"

"Wow Bones…ok, I get it. No puffy white dresses for you. I think I can accept that."

Booth was having a hard time keeping a straight face on. He loved it when Bones would go on one of her rampages. He could care less if they went to a justice of the peace, wearing sweats… the fact that Bones had just declared her commitment to him in such a casual manner had him over the moon.

"Look Bones… I'm glad that you're more open to marriage, but I don't want you do marry me only for my sake. I want you to want to marry me. Why don't we hold off on the ceremony itself. Take all the time you need Bones. I won't lie to you either and say that I don't dream of marrying you, but knowing your fully committed to us…well it's enough for now. Why don't you keep the ring, and as you once said as Roxy… 'we're engaged to be engaged."

"Are you sure Booth? I really am open to the idea now…much more so than I ever believed I could be."

"Ya Bones…I'm sure. I want you to be 100% certain, and as long as your certain about being with me…then I can wait. I know that there will come a time that you will want to exchange those vows with me Bones… I'm certain of it…and until then, I'm going to love just being with you."

"Engaged to be engaged….. hmmm I do like that. Alright, we will wait as you said, but Booth… I am 100% certain about you."

"That's all I need right now Bones… now stop dilly dawdling… don't you need to get to work?"

"Yes, and since I require that you drive me…"

Booth laughed out loud, having completely forgotten that Bones did not have her car.

"Umm right… sorry Bones."

Brennan walked into the lab later than usual and was surprised to see the late night watch man Micah still there.

"Micah, why are you here at this time of day?"

"Dr. Brennan, if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes… I would never believe that you would ever be coming to work at this hour. And to answer your question… I decided to pick up a few extra shifts. You see my youngest daughter is getting married and well… marriages are not cheap."

"Congratulations….though I hope you're not over doing it. Someone your age should not be working excessive hours."

Micah laughed. The last person who should be giving out advice about not over-working would be the doctor. He smiled wondering what was different about her. Over the years he had come to really like this awkward young genius, and had always felt sad at how lonely she seemed. But lately he had noticed a difference.

"What about you Dr. Brennan… why the late start? Not that I don't encourage the occasional tardiness…"

"I had a rather late night, I went on a first date."

"Well, well, well… that's the best kind of reason for being late… from that smile on your face, I would surmise that it was a nice night."

Micah watched as the young doctor's face lit up as she smiled, a smile he has never seen before in all the years of working with her.

"Yes, I believe that it was one of the nicest evenings I've ever had."

"Not to be nosey, but I think I see love in your eyes. Have you found someone special?"

"You cannot see love in someone's eyes but you are correct. There is someone very special that I've recently entered into a committed relationship with. He is a very wonderful man, and I find myself to be very happy."

"That's great doc, I couldn't be more pleased for you. It's nice isn't it? Being in love is what gives meaning to everything in life. They don't say it makes the world go round for nothing."

"I'm not sure I understood all that you just said… but yes it is very nice. Please let me know where I may send a congratulatory gift for your daughter."

"Sure thing doc….and it's really nice to see you so happy. Whoever this man is… he certainly has my approval. Love is in the air doc, love is in the air…"

With that Micah left whistling the wedding march song. Brennan watched laughing at his antics. She had really come to like him very much. Micah was a very intuitive man, and she had come to enjoy their conversations very much.

She turned and prepared herself to face a very excitable Angela. She knew that her best friend would be waiting to hear about last night. And if she knew her best friend… well there was sure to be some very loud screaming to be endured. Well there was no point in putting it off…. still it might be humorous to see her reaction when she saw the ring she was wearing…. Brennan chuckled to herself as she made her way to her office.

**Chapter 25**

As soon as Brennan entered her office she let out a small chuckle. There on her computer screen was a message from Angela, telling her to go directly to her office as soon as she arrived…..or else. She took off her coat and knowing there was no avoiding Angela…made her way to her friend's office.

Angela was working on her latest computer program when she saw Bren enter.

"Sweetie… Finally. So tell me everything. I want every salacious detail. Did Studly like my little surprise? Did he romance you under the stars? Did you finally take a ride on that ever so yummy train? Well?"

Brennan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped…

"Angela you need to calm down. You're in the last stage of your pregnancy and should not get so overly excited. It's is not good for you."

"Sweetie! Stop stalling…I'm dying over here!"

"That is not true…however last night Booth planned a very romantic date. I've never been on such a well thought out and….well wonderful first date."

"Sweetie that's nice but I need more than that…details!"

"Fine… well first we had dinner at Wong Foos…. He made arrangements with Sid to have the restaurant open just for the two of us. It was very romantic…. then we had our first dance."

"Wow, Studly pulled out all the stops didn't he?"

"I don't know what that means. Anyways he then made arrangements that I'm sure you were aware of, to have a private showing of our first movie. Again he arranged it so that we had the theatre to ourselves." Brennan stopped then to sit closer to her friend.

"Angela…I don't know how to thank you for your surprise. Both Booth and I loved it. We were both immensely moved by it. Booth is still wondering how you pulled it off."

Angela just waved her Bren's thanks away.

"It was nothing Sweetie. I loved doing it. I'm glad you liked it."

"Yes we did."

"Well was there more? Did Booth plan anything else?" Angela watched as her best friend's face seemed to glow with happiness. It made her overjoyed to see her like this.

"Yes… afterwards he took me to the exact spot where he first asked me to give him a chance… where I turned him down. At first I couldn't understand why he would bring me there, the night had been so perfect until then. But he explained that he had regretted how he had asked me, and had since wished that he could do it over again."

"Oh my god! I swear I'm going to cry. That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard! So what happened?"

"Well he told me that he never wanted me to change and that all he cared about was being with me. Then…. Well he told me that he had a ring for me…but that he just wanted me to know that if I was ever ready, or if I ever changed my mind that the ring was waiting for me."

That's when Angela saw the ring on her best friend's finger. It looked to be an antique setting with a princess cut diamond in the center with two emeralds on either side of it, it was gorgeous!

"OH MY GOD !" Is that….is that what I think it is? Tell me that is what I think it is!"

"Yes…. I accepted. However after we talked this morning….I believe that Booth surmised that my acceptance was more in focusing on his happiness than on my actual credence for marriage. I believe that he wants to give me more time to see if I will view marriage as he does.

"Ok?….but where does that leave you two…I mean your wearing the ring Bren. I'm a little confused."

" I would marry him Ange…tomorrow if he so wished. I was genuine in my acceptance of his proposal. I guess that's enough for Booth right now. He says he want me to marry him because marriage is what I truly want. He seemed to be quite certain that I would eventually feel as he does."

"So are you engaged?"

"Why does it need to be labelled? But if you do need some description of what we are… we're engaged to be engaged."

Angela started to laugh. Brennan watched as her friend ended up sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand what her friend had found to be so humorous. She waited for Angela to get a control of herself.

"What exactly is so funny? I don't understand."

Angela looked over to Bren as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry….. But Sweetie that is just so classically you and Booth. I swear only the two of you could come up with such a convoluted way to complicate….well everything."

"I still don't understand…"

"Sweetie…. You love him and he loves you. You both don't see a future without the other one… yet even after 6 long years, you both still find a way to… 'slow things down'. God I love it… engaged to be engaged." Angela could see that Bren was getting frustrated with her.

"Sweetie, don't get me wrong. I'm over the moon that you and Booth have worked things out. You seem happy Bren and that is all I care about. Hey, I'm the last person who should talk. I turned down Hodgins' multiple marriage proposals and then ended up marrying the man in jail.

What can I say… we're both complicated women. God bless the men that have decided to take us on."

Brennan smiled at that. It was true, she and Angela were not very conventional in their thinking.

"So….. Bren, you are leaving out some very important details. How was it? And don't give me that look, I don't need graphic details…well unless your willing to share them that is… but you know…how was IT?"

There was a soft smile that appeared on Brennan's face….and a look in her eyes that spoke volumes to Angela.

"Wow, that good huh?"

"It was very special. I've never felt that connected to another person as I felt with Booth last night. He was so…loving. I've never felt like that Ange. It was truly wonderful."

"Ok….so no juicy details. I guess I'll just have to continue with my Studly fantasies. I do have a very good imagination…. And by the look on your face… Studly did not disappoint." Angela smirked as she saw Bren nod her agreement.

**Hoover Building**

"Well, well, well look who finally decided to show his face around here."

"Hi Caroline. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?"

"Don't hi Caroline me…. Well…. how was your night with that partner of yours? After Angela cornered me the other day…I have to say that I've been mildly curious…."

"It was…nice."

"Hmmm, if that stupid grin on your face means anything, I'd say it was slightly better than nice."

"Yup."

Caroline gave her favourite agent a glare. She hated that she couldn't show how much she really wanted to know about his stupid date. He knew too that she was dying of curiosity…damn the rascal anyway!

"Hmmph, well don't sit there all morning daydreaming…there's work to get done. Bad guys that need to be caught!"

Booth nodded as he watched her leave in a huff. He made sure she wasn't in ear shot before he started to laugh. He really had come to love that contrary woman.

Booth's good mood continued as he ploughed his way through the mountain of paper work on his desk. Before he knew it was time to pick up Bones for lunch.

Angela was in Bren's office reading her latest chapters of her new book. She was impressed with the emotional content she found in them. She was so engrossed in them that she almost didn't notice when Booth walked in. She smiled at how happy he seemed.

"Well G-man…. You look pretty satisfied with life in general."

Booth smiled.

"Ya, life's pretty good for Seeley Booth. Before I forget Angela….thank you for making that video. It was…really nice Angela. However.. how exactly did you get some of those pictures?"

Angela laughed as Booth crossed his arms obviously to intimidate her.

"Trade secrets G-man… By the way, do I say congrats on the whole engaged to be engaged thing? I'm still a little confused. Seriously G-man, you got Bren to say yes….and you tell her to take more time? Are you insane! You should of have her in front of the justice of the peace yesterday. But no… you had to be all noble… want her to be certain. This is Bren we're talking about. She doesn't make a decision before making a Boolean chart to consult. What were you thinking?"

"Let it go Ange… it was a pretty big deal that she's even considering marriage, you of all people should know that. Besides, we've technically only been on one date. I think I'm going to enjoy just getting used to us as a couple. There's lots of fun to be had."

"Wow Booth, did my straight and arrow, semi prudish G-man just make a sexual innuendo. Be still by beating heart! You know G-man…Bren shared all the juicy details with me… and wow. Seriously I didn't know you had that in you!"

"What! What details Ange? Bones wouldn't really…would she?"

Angela tried but couldn't contain her laughter. Booth's face was beet red. God he was just so adorable.

"Angela stop teasing Booth. You know he is prone to blushing whenever you do." Brennan said entering her office.

"Bones…what exactly have you been sharing with Angela?"

Brennan who normally was slow to catch on…if ever, understood what Angela had made Booth believe. She decided to indulge her friend in her antics.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Booth. I told her that I've never had a lover that was so highly skilled, or as imaginative as you. I've also never seen a larger…."

"BONES!"

Booth then saw the hidden mirth in her baby blues. He just shook his head at both of them, who were at this point holding each other up for support.

"God Sweetie, just think of the fun we can have now. I haven't laughed this much in ages. God I even think I peed myself a little….

"Angela you did not urinate on yourself..…your water just broke."

**Chapter 26**

"….Angela I know that it is normally difficult to determine whether someone is in early labour or false labour without doing several cervical exams that show the cervix is dilating…however I am quite comfortable saying that you are in fact in early labour. But if you need reassurance I can examine…"

"Ahhh, no that's fine Sweetie, I believe you. I just can't believe this little one couldn't wait another two weeks. There's still so much I needed to do…."

Brennan could see that her friend was nervous and tried to comfort as well as she knew how.

"Well you will just have to make a list of whatever tasks you need completed and we will delegate them to our friends who I feel reassured would be only happy to carry them out for you. Now why don't we get you up and walking. Walking is a very good activity for early labour as gravity helps the baby's head to press on the cervix which can help the contractions to come closer and more regular in timing."

Booth was slightly uncomfortable with the whole cervix talk. Still he watched as Bones got Angela to start walking toward his car.

"Booth, why don't you take my car and go pick up Hodgins. I'll take Angela and meet you there."

"I still can't believe that the one time that man of mine isn't in the lab…."

"He is not far Angela… he's just visiting Zach. Booth will make sure he will be at the hospital in time."

"Right Bones… pick Bug man up and go to hospital…got it. Hey Angela…. take care of my future godchild. And don't sweat it… everything is going to be fine…."

"Speaks only as a man would, someone who will never know what it feels like to push a small human out of your hoo-ha…."

"Ahhhh right…. Well ladies I'm off to get the father to be. Take care of her Bones…"

"Of course Booth, now do hurry."

Two hours later, Booth found himself in the waiting room along with the other squints. He looked around the room and saw Cam, Daisy, Sweets, the depressed one…Fisher?, Wendell, Nigel Murray and of course Bones who sat beside him.

"Did you know that the longest labour in recorded history belongs to a 17 year old girl by the name of Amy Buck… she had only been five and a half months pregnant when she started what is thought to be the slowest labour in medical history. She was in labour for three weeks, well twenty days to be exact before giving birth to her son who she named Daniel Bartwell."

Cam rolled her eyes praying for patience. Well at least this one bit of trivia was somewhat relevant she supposed.

"Yes that's interesting… however perhaps you should hold off sharing that bit of trivia with Angela right at the moment."

"Yes quite right….. understood…. Gotcha."

"….Ahhh, new life. Someone not yet not burdened with the hopelessness and bleakness of what is essentially life. That we all started as bright and carefree, only to realize that each day was only bringing us closer to the black abyss that awaits us all. Ahhh, new life…."

Booth actually found himself laughing out loud. These weirdo squints were actually growing on him. He first scoffed when Bones had told him that Fisher had a tendency to become semi-comatose when depressed… the guy barely looked conscious now! Between him and the one with the trivia Turrets-syndrome, he didn't know how Bones had remained sane working with these people. Yet somehow they made him laugh. God, when had his life become invaded by so many squints?

"Man Hodgins must be like feeling some wicked emotions right now…"

"Don't even think about psycho-analysing the Bug man right now. He has enough to contend with without having a twelve year old asking about his damn feelings…"

"Hey…I'm just saying…"

"No Sweets! No psycho babble today…."

Booth smiled as he saw Bones nod her agreement. She really did hate Psychology.

"I can't believe that Angela is about to become a mother…. I mean that I realize her gestation period was coming to an end… still it's amazing to know that soon she will meet her son or daughter."

"It is pretty amazing Bones…. There's nothing more life affirming than watching a child being born. She's going to rock motherhood."

"I don't know what that means… how can someone rock motherhood?"

"I just mean that she's going to be a great mom."

Booth watched as Bones smiled and nodded.

**Room 23C**

"…go ahead and tell me to breath one more damn time… really go ahead Hodgins."

"Ummm right….so is there anything I can get you?"

"You can get that damn Doogie Howser back here, and tell him it's time for the epidural. And get me Bren… I need her."

"Sure Angela… I love you."

Angela's face softened as she looked at her husband. She knew that she was being very bitchy, but hell she was entitled.

"I love you too… but I will kill you if you don't get me that epidural ASAP."

Hodgins laughed as he went to do his wife's bidding.

"Angela what did you to do Hodgins? I discerned a very high level of anxiety that can not be at all good for him."

"Oh, he's fine Sweetie… all part of the experience on becoming a new dad. Besides I'll be nicer now that they've given me my drugs…. God Bren, contractions are not fun."

"I wouldn't know about that….but the epidural might slow down your active labour."

"Don't care… drugs are my friend. No woman should have to endure those contractions without them. Now I'm bored… tell me some gossip."

"But Angela you know how I feel about gossip, besides you always know what is going on before I do. In fact you're the one that is always telling me what is going on…whether I want to know or not."

"Hmmm true…. I guess I just needed something to take my mind off the fact that I'm about to become a mother. I'm nervous Bren."

"Why Angela…? You're going to be a wonderful mother. You are the most caring and generous person I've ever known. I know that I'm not the easiest person to get to know, yet you saw me… the real me. You have been the very best friend anyone could ever ask for. This child will be extremely lucky to have you as it's mother.

No mother will be as understanding, or as accepting of their child as you will be. I will also be there to help you in any way that I can. You're not alone in this… you have so many people outside excited to meet your son or daughter. There is no question in my mind that you will be a wonderful mother."

Angela looked at Bren with tears running down her face. She had come to love her so much, she only wished that she would realize how wonderful…. she was.

"Thank you Sweetie…you know that I want a best friend for this kid. I'm counting on you to give this kid a mini you. My child deserves the best… and Bren you're it. Now enough of the emotional heaviness… I'm having a kid here. You know what I really need right now?"

"Did you want me to get Hodgins back in here?"

"No, not yet… what I really need… is ice cream, and as my best friend you are obligated to find a way to sneak some in here."

Brennan laughed as she promised Angela to do as asked.

Four hours later, the group of people gathered in the waiting room were beginning to think that the baby would be as stubborn as it's mother.

"Well this kid is certainly taking his/her time making their grand entrance."

"No not really Booth… Angela's labour is actually progressing faster than average. The first phase of labour which is called latent labour, is known to last anywhere from a few hours to a couple of days… the duration of this phase is the most variable. Angela is already in active labour and that is known to last up to eight hours. Despite this being her first pregnancy, and the fact that she chose to have an epidural which are the two of the most prominent factors that lend toward longer labours.. Angela has both dilated and effaced at a very progressive rate."

Brennan smiled at Booth's obvious discomfort.

"Ahhh Bones, what did we talk about. No mentioning words like dilated or embraced or whatever… can't you just say things are coming along….?"

"It's effaced Booth, and it means… the thinning out of the cervix which allows the baby to move into the birth canal. I don't understand why that makes you so uncomfortable. You do have a child Booth… did you not learn any of this when Rebecca had Parker?"

"What? No, and there are just thing I wish to remain a mystery Bones… so no more squinty talk….ok?"

"Fine… but your being ridiculous. For someone always going on about how wonderful having children is… you are quite ignorant about the process of child birth."

"Yup… and that's the way I want it." Booth watched as Bones rolled her eyes. He just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Then suddenly everyone watched as a tearful Hodgins made an appearance sporting the biggest grin that Booth had ever seen.

"Well you should all congratulate me… I'm a dad! Angela was great… you should of seen her. I swear the doctors and nurses will never forget that labour. Ange was swearing like a trucker…but looked beautiful doing it. Man I'm so hyped!"

"Hey Bug man… you want to stop rambling long enough to tell us if it was a boy or girl…." Booth smiled as he watched the joy spread on Hodgins face.

"Oh man.. right sorry. We had a healthy and beautiful baby girl, weighing in at 7 pounds and 2 ounces. She gorgeous just like her mom. Just wait to you see her."

Everyone surrounded Hodgins to congratulate him. Booth watches as Bones got teary eyed. She laughed when Hodgins whispered something in her ear. He asked her what he had said, but she just smiled and shook her head.

"So Bug man… have you and Angela chosen a name for that goddaughter of mine…."

"Ya, but Angela wants to reveal it together. They're just getting her cleaned up and stuff, then you can all go in to see her and meet our daughter."

_**15 minutes later…**_

Booth watched as Bones held their Goddaughter for the first time. She looked so…soft holding that baby. The baby was all Angela except for having Hodgins' eyes. He had to admit, they made a beautiful child.

"Well thank God… I was a little worried that she might look like Bug man here… but she's thankfully takes after her mother."

"Booth that's not true, … look at her frontal….." Booth smiled and tuned Bones out as he was prone to do whenever she started on about cranial whatever… He looked at the new mother and was very happy for both her and the bug man. They had a beautiful family…he found himself a little jealous. He still couldn't believe the name they had chosen, he knew that Angela and Bones were close, but….

"Bones stop hogging her. Give 'Little Miss" to me, you know I'm going to be her favourite anyways right? All the girls love me…they can't resist the Booth charm. You should know…"

Everyone laughed and Bones rolled her eyes as she handed the baby to him.

Brennan watched as Booth held the newborn in his arms. She looked so small in his arms. She couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up…he just looked so…so very much at home holding their goddaughter. She looked over to see Angela watching Booth as well. She still couldn't believe the name that she had chosen for her daughter. She smiled as she remembered how she delivered the news.

They had all eagerly made their way to see the baby and filed into the room. Angela looked beautiful as she held her daughter in her arms. She had tears streaming down her face and had a smile that was just breathtaking in it's joy.

"Bren… come here Sweetie and meet your goddaughter….. Christine Montenegro Hodgins.

"But…Christine was my mother's name…why would you name your daughter after my mother."

"Because Temperance is a mouthful, and …sorry Sweetie but let's face it…it's terrible. I told you I would name her after you… and I did…after the woman responsible for there being a Temperance Brennan."

"But.. that's too much Ange. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything…just make sure to give Chrissie a best friend to grow up with."

Angela looked at Booth as she gave her request. She smiled as she watched him wink at her.

Brennan surprised everyone with her next words…

"Yes I would like to reproduce with Booth very much."

"What? Wait…really Bones…you want to have a baby with me?"

"Of course Booth… you know this. I've asked you already to father a child with me. And now that we're in a committed relationship… well I hope that we will one day have a child together. Did you not want the same thing?"

"I… yes I do Bones… you just surprised me I guess. We haven't really talked about it too much. However Angela scares me and I find myself wanting to do as she demands…. you know new mothers can be quite volatile and unpredictable. I feel for Hodgins…especially after hearing how she was cursing him out not even an hour ago. Some of those threats she promised to carry out sounded rather painful."

Everyone burst out laughing…all remembering the colourful way Angela had expressed herself at the peek of her labour pains.

"You know it G-man!" Angela then looked over to Hodgins and squeezed his hand. She was so unbelievably happy. She was married to a wonderful man, she was now a mother, and her best friend seemed to have finally found her own happiness. Everything seemed perfect right in that moment. Christine was already the center of her world… it amazed her how much she loved her daughter already.

A woman stood just outside of the room watching the happy scene. She was still wondering what she was doing there. But watching him with his squints as he liked to call them, was so touching. She knew she had made a mistake almost as soon as she walked away from him. Then when work brought her back to D.C, she found herself watching him….with her. Was she too late? She wanted another chance, a chance to prove to him that she was the one he was meant to be with. Seeing him again made her remember all the wonderful times they had shared, and made her want it all back. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly on the open hospital room door….

Brennan turned around at the sound of the light knocking only to feel the breath leave her body…..

"Hannah?….

**Chapter 27**

"Hannah?"

Hannah saw the shock on everyone's faces as they stared at her. Her heart was racing and she knew that her nerves were showing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… she had thought that the birth of Angela's little girl had given her the perfect excuse to show herself. She knew that Booth would be there and she thought that seeing him for the first time would be easier with others around. But maybe approaching him alone would of been better.

It was just that the idea of seeing him alone had terrified her. She still remember the look on his face when she turned him down, especially when he realized that she never had any intentions of ever getting married.

"Hi Temperance… I'm sorry to surprise everyone like this but I was downstairs when I overheard some nurses talking about the Montenegro/Hodgins' birth. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by. I wanted to offer my congratulations."

Booth hadn't said anything as of yet. He was shocked to see Hannah… yet the pain he was expecting to come never did. He was uncomfortable… but he was more curious as to what she was really doing there. He never believed in coincidences and this just seemed to much of one for him to swallow. He unconsciously stood closer to Bones, as he faced Hannah.

"Hannah… it's good to see you. I ahhh… didn't realize that you were still in D.C."

"Ya, well I had to wrap up work here. There were quite a few stories that I was working on that I needed to follow up on. I didn't mean to interrupt but I was hoping I could talk to you. Not now obviously… maybe later in the week. Could we go for a coffee or something?"

Without realizing what he was doing, he grabbed Bones hand in his and squeezed. She looked up and he could see how seeing Hannah was affecting her. She was hiding her feelings well but he knew her better and could see her anxiety. He tried to convey to her that nothing was ever going to come between them. That seeing Hannah only confirmed what he already knew…. that he and Hannah were never meant to be. There was no pain is seeing her, no regrets…only confirmation that he was with the woman he was always meant to be with.

"Ummm sure Hannah, why don't you meet up with Bones and I for lunch at the diner…say tomorrow?"

Hannah saw how Seeley was holding Temperance's hand, almost as if to reassure her? Was she too late? Yet he had proposed marriage to her, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Was it all a lie? How had he moved on so quickly? No…she knew that he had loved her… there had to be a way to fix what she had done.

"Sure that sound good, but I really was hoping that I could speak to you alone…"

"Hannah, I don't mean to be rude but whatever you have to say to me, you'll have to say in front of Bones as well. I'm with her now… and I would only relay whatever we spoke of to her anyways. She and I don't keep any secrets from each other."

Angela who was only now recovering from the shock of seeing Hannah again, wanted to clap and kiss g-man right on his adorable mouth. She loved how he was reacting to seeing his ex, and how he was standing with Bren to show Blondie that there was no question that he was with Brennan now. In fact she was planning to kiss Studly as soon as Hannah left! She wanted to laugh out loud at the disappointed look on her face… she clearly was hoping for a different response from him.

"Oh….I see. Well I guess I'll see you both then tomorrow. Congratulations again…I should get going. It was nice to see everyone."

Brennan who hadn't said anything since seeing Hannah appear finally spoke up.

"Wait Hannah, I'll walk you out. I'd like to speak to you before you go."

Hannah really didn't want to talk to Temperance….she was still reeling from Seeley's words. She needed time to think about everything. Still there was no way that she could see of getting out of talking to Temperance.

"Sure."

Booth watched as Bones left with Hannah, wondering what she wanted to talk to Hannah about.

"G-man can you come here for a minute… I want to tell you something. Closer, I want to whisper something to you."

Booth leaned down to hear whatever it was that Angela wanted to tell him. She grabbed his face a placed a kiss right on his lips.

"Angela… I'm standing right here!" Hodgins knew exactly why Angela had just kissed Booth. He had to say, he was impressed with the G-man himself. Still his wife could of just told him that she was happy with the man, she didn't have to kiss him for God's sake. He shook his head and let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Sorry Hodgie, but G-man made me so proud just now that I couldn't help myself."

"I have to agree Seeley, that was pretty impressive." Cam chimed in. She smiled as she watched her friend blush with the praise he was getting from everyone.

Booth was surprised to see everyone nod their head as if all in agreement. "What?"

Angela answered for the group. "It was the way you reassured her, you left no question as to how you felt about Brennan, and for that I had to kiss you. In fact I should kiss you again!"

Booth chuckled at her antics. He watched as Hodgins just rolled his eyes at his wife. She really was a good friend, and he loved how protective she was of Bones.

"I love her Ange, nothing will ever change that. Now let me hold that goddaughter of mine before Bones gets back. By the way… naming her Christine was a pretty damn nice thing to do."

"Hey, there's no one I respect more than Dr. B… naming my daughter after her was not all that hard to do. Chrissie will have a hell of a role model to help guide her in life. Not to mention Angela didn't really give me much of a choice in the matter."

Booth laughed as Angela nodded her head. Where was Bones? What the hell did she want to talk with Hannah about anyways…..

Brennan still couldn't believe that she came back. Did she not realize how much she had hurt Booth? Why was she here? Booth had taught her never to believe in coincidences… Hannah did not just happen to drop by Angela's hospital room. She didn't need to Booth's gut to tell her that. She watched as Hannah found them an empty table in the hospital's cafeteria.

"Well I suppose your wondering why I'm here right?" Hannah decided to jump right in. She had come to know Temperance and knew she responded to straight forwardness.

"Yes Hannah, I don't believe that you just stopped by to congratulate Angela….. but that you came to see Booth again. Why?"

"I made a mistake Temperance. As soon as I walked away from Seeley I started to regret my decision. These past months have shown me that I don't want to be alone. I love him Temperance and I'm hoping to convince him to give me a second chance."

Brennan could feel her heart constrict. She knew it was not rational but she hated Hannah for wanting what she had longed for after making her biggest mistake… a second chance. She tried to calm herself before telling Hannah what she had wanted to say since receiving that call from her that night.

"Do you know how much you hurt him Hannah? He was so devastated by your refusal of his proposal. I warned you Hannah…. I told you that Booth was the type of man to give all of himself to the woman in his life. I told you to be sure of your feelings before proceeding to move in with him.

What I don't understand Hannah is this…. You knew that Booth was the type of man that wanted to be in a committed relationship. You knew this! Yet you knew from the start that you did not want marriage. I can respect your position of not wanting to be married but what I can not condone is you allowing Booth to believe that marriage was a viable option for you."

"But I never did that. Booth knew that I wasn't the settling down type."

"No, no that is not true Hannah. Parker told me about the conversation he had with you. He asked very directly I might add, about what he should call you if you and Booth were to get married. You told him he could continue calling you Hannah. That was deceitful. You led that boy, and his father to believe that marriage was a possibility…. when it wasn't. You knew yet allowed Booth to fall more in love with you, allowed him to build a metaphoric family around you, and you let him have believe that he was finally in the relationship that he had always dreamed of. That is what I can not forgive."

Brennan paused before continuing. She knew that she did not have her emotions under control…she wanted to be very clear in what she wanted to say to Hannah.

"I'm going to be truthful with you Hannah… more than you were with Booth. If you came back with the hopes of a second chance with Booth, you should know that he will not give you want you're hoping for. Booth loves me Hannah, as I love him. He won't leave me… I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this but to help you avoid having false hope. You know that I don't lie… what Booth and I have together is… lasting. I'm not very good in articulating when it comes to emotions but believe me that you will only get hurt if you do not accept this. Part of me feels like I should be thanking you…. because you left I was given my second chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much Booth told you about our past, but I too hurt Booth. He asked me to enter into a relationship with him before he left for Afghanistan. I was too scared that I could not be what he wanted, that by saying yes… I would end up hurting him. But that is where we differ Hannah, I turned down Booth not because I didn't want to commit to him but that I was scared to hurt him, you on the other hand were much more selfish. When Booth came back and told me about finding love and being happy… I truly was happy for him.

I stood back because you looked me in the eye and told me that you were sure. I then accepted that I missed my chance at happiness. I would adjust and be happy for Booth. I was determined never to interfere and be happy that Booth found a woman that both loved him and could give him the future he so desperately wanted.

Yet Hannah you were never that woman… you lied. You liked being with Booth so hid from him that you could never really give him what he wanted. That is why I will never give him up again because I now know that I can be that woman…."

Hannah was taken aback by the vehement way that Temperance was speaking to her. She didn't know what she could say in her defence. It was all true. Yet things had changed. She now wanted the future that Seeley had offered. She could be that woman. Booth needed to know that. He needed to know that he had a choice. Temperance didn't know what had been between them, she didn't know about all the special memories she had with Booth. She was not walking away without a fight.

"Hannah I'm not very adapt at reading people but I can see that you will be stubborn about this. I only thought to prevent you unnecessary pain, but if you insist then speak to Booth. Perhaps you will only accept this coming from him. If you would like I will not be with Booth at lunch tomorrow, that way you can speak to him alone. But I do warn you Hannah, Booth will not leave me… you will never understand the bond we share. However I have told you everything I came to tell you…. you can do with the information as you will."

With that she stood up and walked away leaving Hannah with a lot to think about. Hannah realized that Temperance was not as naïve as she first expected, but she was wrong to think that she would not take advantage of her not being there tomorrow. She knew that she could get through to Booth. Tomorrow she would show Booth that he belonged with her.

Booth noticed how quiet Bones was being as he drove. It was killing him not knowing what she and Hannah had talked about. Still he wanted her to tell him without him poking and prodding to get it out of her.

"Bones… are you ok? You haven't really said too much since your talk with Hannah."

She looked over at Booth and smiled as she saw how worried he seemed. It was true that learning that Hannah wanted Booth back had caused her concern. She was a beautiful woman and Booth had loved her, enough that he proposed marriage. Still she was determined not to allow Hannah's reappearance to interfere with the relationship that she was building with Booth. She was confident in Booth's love for her, and she knew that he would never betray her.

Her only concern was for Booth. He should hear that she had changed her mind and now realized what she had lost. She wasn't concerned about giving Hannah the opportunity to make her declarations to Booth….but she did want him to hear that unlike what he believed in the bar that night… the women he chose to give his heart to… did in fact want him. That there had never been anything wrong with him… that his beautiful heart was desired.

"No, nothings wrong Booth. I'm fine."

Booth had really come to hate those two word…._I'm fine_, still he needed to reassure her that Hannah's reappearance hadn't changed anything, nor would he allow it to.

"Look Bones, I won't lie to you and say that seeing Hannah was not a surprise and that it didn't effect me to see her….but not as you would probably think it did. Bones look at me."

Booth waited until those beautiful blue eyes of hers were focused on his own.

"Seeing Hannah again….well it was good in a way. I always thought that if I was to see her again….that the pain I felt that night would come back…you know?"

"Of course Booth, it would be natural if those feelings reappeared. I'm sorry that you're hurting again Booth."

"No no Bones, that's the thing. The pain I was expecting never came. I was uncomfortable seeing her, but the hurt, the disappointment… none of that came back. You know what that tells me Bones…?"

"No, I would be guessing and you know that I don't like to speculate."

Booth smiled as he continued.

"It tells me Bones that I never really loved her as I do you. I think I was more in love with the idea of being in love, with the idea of marriage and being in a relationship.

Wait, hear me out. I did love Hannah, but our relationship was one that was not founded on anything profound. I never really showed Hannah who I really was. She never knew me as you do. She never knew about my gambling, about how many kills I had to carry out as a sniper, or even about my father. And obviously I didn't really know her…. I never thought that she was capable of doing what she did.

Looking back I realize that she never wanted to get married, yet she knew that I did. She allowed me to believe that it was a possibility down the line. I'll never forgive her for that. Especially as she knew how I felt about bringing her into Parker's life."

"Yes I concur…I too can not forgive her for that."

They had arrived at her apartment and she turned to invite him in. He smiled as she seemed shy about asking him to stay with her. Did she not realize that if it were up to him… they would never again spend another night apart?

He watched as she made her way to her bedroom to change clothes. He then went to kitchen to grab himself a beer and to pour a glass of wine for her. He sat down and turn on her TV to see what else was happening in the world. She came out wearing some black yoga pants and a blue shirt. He loved seeing her like this…at home with him. She sat down beside him and snuggled into his side. He passed her the glass of wine and she smiled in thanks.

"Booth…I told Hannah that I wasn't going with you tomorrow." She continued before he could protest. "I know that you would like me there… but I think it is important for you to hear what she has to say without my presence."

"Why Bones…nothing she has to say is going to change anything. I love you Temperance….you are the woman I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. I want her to see that."

"I know Booth…but I feel strongly about this. Tomorrow go and have lunch with her, and talk things out. I believe this would be good for you. I'm not doing this for her benefit…I like you will never understand her deceit in allowing you to believe that she was open to marriage…"

"Ok Bones, if that is what you really want. Now I don't really want to talk about Hannah anymore tonight. I have something else on my mind."

She laughed as she saw what exactly was on his mind. That night neither one of them gave Hannah another thought.

Across town, Hannah sat in her Hotel room planning exactly what to say to Booth. After speaking with Temperance, she was more determined that ever to get Booth back. She knew that he and Temperance shared a past but she was determined that his future was to be with her.

_**Next day….Diner**_

Booth was enjoying his piece of pie when he saw Hannah enter the diner. Objectively speaking she really was a beautiful woman. Any man would think so. He remembered how even Hodgins found himself infatuated with her beauty.

Yet now, hair that was not mahogany in colour, or eyes that were not clear blue in their brilliance didn't hold any interest for him. He smiled as his thoughts turned to last night. Bones was so much more affectionate than he ever expected her to be. Their love making left him so completely satisfied and yet wanting more. He didn't think he would get his fill of being with her. He had once again tried to convince her to come, but she was still adamant that he should meet Hannah alone. He just wanted this over with.

"Where's Temperance? Is she running late?"

"No, she decided that you and I should talk alone… though I told her that it wasn't necessary. I thought she told you that last night."

"Well I wasn't sure if she changed her mind or not. Look Seeley, I'm glad that I'm getting this chance to talk to you alone. There's a lot that I want to say to you…and it needs to be said in private."

"Well I'm here…go ahead."

Hannah could discern the impatience in his voice. She had hoped for a better start, that he would smile when he saw her… yet he just seemed to be distracted.

"That night that you proposed to me…I reacted out of instinct. I always saw myself as someone who would never settle down. Marriage and children had never been in the future that I planned for myself. Yet when we met in Afghanistan, things started to change. I fell In love with you.

When you left, I felt your absence and knew that I didn't want to be without you. I never regretted leaving my job in order to follow you. Being with you was slowly changing me. I stopped having the feeling that I needed to be on the road. I enjoyed having a home, and someone to come home to. Yet when you asked me to marry you… it was if the old Hannah came back. I got scared and ran.

But Seeley… as soon as I left, I knew I had made a mistake. I know that I hurt you Seeley, and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I did. But please you have to give me another chance. What we had was so special and I want another second chance. I still love you…and if you still at some point want marriage, then I'll be ready to say yes this time."

Booth wanted to take his time responding to what Hannah had just said. He could see that she really did mean what she was saying…yet he couldn't give her what she wanted.

"First I want you to know that I did love you Hannah, and that I was 100% committed to making us work. My proposal was genuine. Yet even though it nearly killed me to have yet another woman refuse my offer of marriage…I'm now glad that you did. We were together for almost a year, but we never really knew one another. There's so much of my past and what I've been through that I kept from you. We never really talked…not about the important stuff."

Booth could see that Hannah wanted to interrupt him but he shook his head and continued.

"Bones and I have a history, one that you don't really know about. I'm not saying this to hurt you but you turning me down… well it ended up being for the best. I now know that I never stopped loving Bones. She is who I was meant to be with. She and I are partners, best friends and each others' confident. There is no one that knows me or understands me better. I love her Hannah…. and I always have."

Hannah couldn't believe what she was hearing! Not even six months ago he was asking her to marry him and now he was sitting there saying that he had always been in love with Temperance! Not only that…he was thanking her for turning him down.

"Seeley…do you not remember how it was between us? We couldn't get enough of each other." Hannah reached out to grab his hand in hers….beseeching him with her eyes to give them another chance…

"I HATE YOU! How could you? How could you do this to Dr. Bones?" Parker shouted and ran out of the diner, leaving Rebecca open mouthed.

Booth got up to go after his son. The look of disappointment in his son's face had shocked him. He looked back at Hannah who too seemed shocked.

"Look Hannah I have to go after Parker. You see even he knows that I belong with Bones. You were right to turn me down Hannah, I've always belonged with Temperance."

With that he turned and left the diner to talk to his son. It seemed that Bones had captured not only his heart but his son's as well. He chuckled as he realized that all the Booth men belonged to her.

Rebecca just watched Seeley leave wondering what the hell just happened. She saw that Hannah seemed to be frozen in place. Well for whatever it was worth, she never believed that Seeley was truly happy with her. If he was in fact finally with Temperance, then she was happy for him. She had always liked her, and thought there was more to them that just being partners. She sat down with Hannah to wait for Seeley had their son.

"Well that was interesting…."

Hannah who still couldn't believe how badly today went just wanted to be left alone. She looked across the table at Parker's mother and wondered why she seemed to have a satisfied look in her face.

"Ya….interesting. Look can you tell Booth that I had to leave. I'll just call him later."

"Sure thing…"

Rebecca watched as Hannah left the diner thinking to herself that there went a woman who seemed to not understand when to let go. From what she had seen and heard, Seeley had been pretty clear that it was over between them. She only hoped that Hannah didn't cause trouble for him. She looked down to see that Seeley hadn't finished his pie. Well as long as she was waiting….why not.

**Chapter 28**

Booth found Parker sitting on a bench across from the diner. When his son saw him approaching, he shot his a glare. He really was mad, and Booth hurried to console him. To tell him that there was nothing to be upset about.

"Hey Bub.."

Parker just stared at his dad, not wanting to talk to him. He couldn't believe that he would leave Bones for Hannah. How could he? Bones was so much better that Hannah. She was smarter, didn't talk down to him, she enjoyed spending time with him… not just pretending to for the sake of his father. She was perfect for him, why was he so blind. Sometimes adults could be so stupid.

"I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm really mad at you."

"Bub, look at me. What you saw back there was not what it looked like."

Booth saw the mistrust in Park's eyes and again was astounded at how much his son had come to love Bones. She had another protector and defender on her hands.

"Hannah showed up yesterday and said she wanted to talk to me. But Bub… I only met her to tell her that your dad is with Bones. Parker… I love Bones. I know that I belong with her. You see, your dad is slow but not completely hopeless."

Parker smiled for the first time since entering the diner.

"Really? You're not going back to be with Hannah?"

"No Bub…..me and Bones….we're for keeps."

"Sorry dad, I was just so mad that you might of gone back to her. I never really liked her. She tried too hard to get me to like her….you know? I could tell that she just was trying for your sake. Bones is not like that. She always says things that she means. She never lies and she talks to me like she really want to know what I have to say. I can tell when adults are being fake, and Hannah was."

Booth was astounded that Parker had seen what he hadn't. He really was growing up on him, not to mention he was a lot more observant that he gave him credit for.

"I know Bub. Look you don't have to worry. I know that I don't belong with Hannah, however I still expect you to be nice if you happen to run into her. Just because I'm not with her, doesn't mean you get to be disrespectful. Got it?"

"Got it. Sorry I ran out like that. I should of know that you weren't doing anything bad. You're not like that."

"It's ok Bub….you were just looking out for Bones. I get that. Now I left my pie back at the diner…. what are the chances that your mother hasn't eaten it already?"

Parker laughed as he walked back with his father's arm around his shoulder. He was so glad that his dad hadn't fallen for Hannah's "please take me back crap". Things were finally good for his dad and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

_**Hodgin's residence….**_

Brennan decided to go see Angela and the baby over lunch. She wanted a distraction. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Hannah was probably at that moment asking Booth for a second chance. No matter how much she knew that Booth loved her…she still couldn't help feel apprehensive about the situation.

What if she somehow convinced Booth that he belonged with her? She knew it was not rational to worry about something that she had no control over, but she couldn't seem to help it.

"Sweetie? What are you doing here? Not that you're not welcomed here anytime, but aren't you suppose to be at the diner right now?"

Brennan automatically held out her arms to hold baby Christine. She knew that Angela had just gotten out of the hospital that morning, yet she didn't look like a woman who had just given birth. She was up and about like it was just another day. She looked down at the baby in her arms and felt better instantly. She was such a beautiful baby, Angela was a very lucky woman.

"Ummm, I decided it would be better if Booth talked to Hannah alone. He should hear what she has to say without my presence."

Angela was sure that she did not hear her best friend say that she encouraged G-man to be alone with Blondie. Not even Bren could be that naïve!

"You what? Oh Sweetie why would you do something so stupid. That woman is after getting G-man back. Even you have to see that."

"Yes, Hannah told me she wanted Booth to give her a second chance. She was actually very straight forward in her intentions."

"Then why for the love of God would you encourage Booth to be alone with her. She is going to do everything in her powers to get him back. You know never mind… we're wasting time standing here when we should be getting our asses over to the diner. You drive Bren, but it will have to in my car because yours doesn't have a baby seat. Come on… let's go."

"Angela stop! I'm not going. I want Booth to hear what Hannah has to say. I trust him Angela, and he needs to know that he wasn't rejected. He needs to know that. I'm not as naïve as you make me out to be, I know that Hannah is not to be trusted, however I do trust Booth. Now let this go so that I can properly visit with my godchild. And I do too have a baby seat, I got one a couple of days ago. I wanted to be prepared in case I ever needed to drive the baby somewhere."

Angela looked at Bren with new respect. She seemed to know what she was doing, however that didn't mean that she was done with this. Not by long shot. As soon as possible she was planning to have a talk with Hannah. If she thought that she could come back and interfere with her best friend's happiness then she has another thing coming.

"You're right Sweetie, I didn't mean to imply that you didn't know what you were doing. Besides you're right, G-man is totally in love with you and would never look at another woman now that he's with you. Now come into the kitchen, I was just about to put the icing on a chocolate cake I baked this morning."

Brennan laughed as she finally noticed the chocolate icing on her friends cheek. She followed Angela into the kitchen still holding the baby.

"So how are you feeling Ange, you seem well recovered considering you gave birth only a day ago."

"I'm good Sweetie, just a little sore. I'm more sleep deprived than anything else but Hodgins been great. He insisted that he be the one to get up whenever Chrissie here cried last night. I got one of the good ones. Now if only I could get my waist line back….. everything would be perfect."

Brennan laughed as Angela happened to be licking icing from her fingers while she complained about her waistline. She spent the afternoon visiting and playing with the baby. She was able to put the fact that Booth was at that very moment with Hannah out of her head for a few hours.

_**Back at the Diner….**_

Booth watched indulgently as Parker stole another bite of his pie. It seemed to be destined to be surrounded by people who ate off his plate. He was surprised and relieved to find that Hannah had gone when he returned. What really surprised him was that Rebecca hadn't demanded an explanation about the scene she had witnessed…..but then he supposed that Parker would tell her everything when she got him home. Parker got up to use the bathroom and that was when Rebecca started in on him.

"So Seeley… anything you would like to share with me? Perhaps starting with why Hannah is back."

"She back in town finishing up on some stories and… well she asked me to give her another chance."

"Seeley! Tell me you're not considering taking her back after she hurt you the way she did!"

"No…. I'm not sure if Parks has told you or not, but I'm kind of with Bones now. I mean that she and I are finally giving a relationship a real chance…you know?"

"Yes and I couldn't be happier for you Seel…. I always thought you two belonged together, and she's wonderful with Parker. I swear that's all I hear….Dr. Bones this, Dr. Bones that. That kid of ours is crazy about her….and I have learned to trust his judgement. Besides I've come to like her very much. I mean she's still a little strange sometimes….but I can see what a good woman she is. Do you remember the last time you and I well… you know."

"Ya… but why are you bringing that up right now?"

"Because Temperance approached me afterward to find out what my intension were. Well she didn't put it that way… but I think that was the gist of what she was trying to get at. Anyways, even then she was looking out for you. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't going to hurt you and she made me also realize that I had never told you what a wonderful father you were. That's when I saw that she loved you… and not just as a friend and partner."

"I never knew that she had talked to you. Look you don't have to worry, I love Bones and I know how great she is. I won't allow anyone to come between us."

"I'm happy to hear that, but Booth you should be aware that Hannah is not a woman to give up that easily. I'm just scared that she'll try to cause problems for you and Temperance. I saw the way she looked at you Seeley, and believe me….. she had not accepted that things are over between you two."

"Look I know Hannah and she's not like that. You're worrying over nothing. Trust me I was very clear that she and I were done."

Rebecca wanted to shake her head. Men could be so obtuse sometimes. If she was a betting woman, she would lay down money that Hannah was not done in her attempts to get Seeley back. ….

**Jeffersonian Lab**

Brennan was at her desk writing a draft outline for her next book. She was so concentrated on her work that she hadn't noticed that Booth had come in. When she finally looked up she found him laying on her couch with his hands behind his head. He was also smiling her favourite lopsided smile.

"Booth how long have you been here?"

"Umm about 10 minutes, but you seemed really into whatever you were working on so I decided to just watch you work."

"Well you should of just interrupted me. So…. how was lunch with Hannah?"

"Bones did you know? I mean did you know that she was going to ask me for a second chance?"

"Yes, she told be at the hospital that she wanted another chance with you, that she regretted her decision."

"So you knew…and you still wanted me to go alone?"

"Yes Booth, I still remember how hurt you were that night, and how you had begun to believe there was something wrong with you…I wanted you to see that Hannah had not rejected you, that you are very much desired"

Booth was constantly amazed by her. He got up and walked around her desk to pull her into a hug.

"Thanks Bones.. aren't you going to ask me what happened?"

"I know what happened. Hannah told you that she regretted not saying yes to your proposal of marriage and wished for a second chance to be with you… and you told her that you were now in a committed relationship with me."

"I also told her that I was grateful that she turned me down…because I was with the woman I was always destined to be with. You know this confidence in our relationship is very sexy. I like that you never doubted that I would never leave you."

"I never doubted that you would go back to Hannah, but….I just hope that you won't regret that decision one day Booth."

"Bones do you not understand how I feel about you at all. I never stopped loving you, even when I was with Hannah. I realize that now. I will never love another woman as I love you. Never doubt that Bones."

"I know Booth…" She never got to finish her thought as Booth began to kiss her very passionately. "Ok…wow. I think I should stop before I forget we're still in your office."

"Hey I almost forgot…you'll never guess who I saw at the diner…or I should say who saw me.."

"Booth you know that I don't guess, besides the possibilities are endless.."

"Right, well Rebecca and Parker stopped at the Diner and saw me with Hannah. That kid of mine was not to impressed with me…."

"I don't understand."

Booth recounted how Parker had reacted when he believed that he had betrayed her. "….you see Bones, even Parker realizes that his dad belongs with Dr. Bones. He loves you very much. You have another protector and defender on your hands…"

"I love him too Booth. You know he's already showing signs of the alpha male he will be one day."

"Like his old man…"

She laughed at seeing how proud Booth seemed to be knowing that Parker was emulating his sire.

_**Hodgins' residence…..**_

"….and you're sure you don't have a guest by the name of Hannah Burley? Ok thanks anyways.." Angela was starting to get frustrated. That was the fifth hotel she had tried and she still hadn't discovered where Hannah was staying. Still she would…and when she did Hannah would be getting a little visit.

"Don't look at me like that…mommy just wants to have a little chat with Hannah."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Our daughter…we're having our first mother daughter powwow."

"So what are you doing Ange?"

"Hmmm nothing really…so are you going to work?"

"Ya.. I still have to look at the particulates found on the victims' jacket. It might be able to tell us more about where he was killed."

"Ok well I'll see you later."

Hodgins knew that his wife was up to something but knew that whatever it was he couldn't stop her anyways. He kissed his daughter goodbye and left hoping that whatever she was planning would not be too bad. It was a good thing he was rich…he somehow thought that he might need a lot of money to bail out his wife many many times in the future. He laughed to himself thinking that he wouldn't change a thing about her.

Hannah was drinking her second cup of coffee still thinking about how she had screwed everything up. She could not accept that things with Seeley were really over. She still loved him very much. Something he had said at the diner started her thinking that he was right about one thing…she really didn't know all that much about his history with Temperance. That's why she was at her computer now trying to find every article she could find that had been written about them. She knew that they were successful as partners but hadn't realized that they had the best rate solve rate that the FBI had even seen.

That may make what she planned to do a little more difficult to accomplish. One thing that was certain, their partnership seemed to be very important for both on them.

If she could somehow find a way to break them up as partners then maybe she would have a chance with Seeley. Maybe if he wasn't spending every waking moment with her, the hold she seemed to have over him would lessen. She spend the entire night going over every possible plan that she could think of, and this one seemed to be the one that would give her the best chance at winning him back. This had to work. The idea that she had lost him forever was too hard to accept.

Angela made her way to the hotel lobby with Chrissie asleep in her stroller. She saw Hannah as soon as she entered the restaurant.

"Hannah…I was hoping to run into you. You don't mind if I join you do you?"

Hannah was surprised to see Angela. She sat down before she could say anything. She did not want to talk to her…she knew what she was here to say….and she didn't want to hear it.

"Umm actually Angela I was about to leave. It's too bad that you didn't call…I would of saved you the trip over here. But why don't we make plans to meet up later in the week.."

"Don't be silly Hannah, I'm sure you can spare a few minutes of your time to visit. God where's the waitress….I'm starving. What's good here anyways?"

Hannah sat back down recognizing the resolve in her voice. Fine… she wanted to talk, they would talk.

"Well I've only had the Cobb salad here so far. It was good…I'd definitely recommend it."

"Hmmm salad…ya not so much." Hannah waited impatiently as Angela placed her order, hoping that she would just get to the reason for this so called visit.

"So Hannah, Bren told me about your little talk the other day."

"I assumed she had, what about it?"

"Well you see, Bren and Booth are finally together. I mean after almost 7 years they finally smartened up and saw what everyone around them had always known… that they belonged together. Brennan is really important to me…in fact both of them are really important to me.

I don't want to see them get hurt again. They've been through too much crap to get where they are…together and very much on love. So I'm sure you can imagine that you coming back isn't all that welcomed."

"Well Angela… I appreciate your….let's call it candour shall we? However let me be as just as candid with you…. I still love Seeley, and I'm going to do whatever I can to convince him that he should give me a second chance. I made a mistake when I turned him down…and I now know what I want. I plan to do whatever I can to get it."

"Never going to happen Hannah. Why don't you just accept that Booth and Bren are the real thing. What you had with Booth was never meant to be. Trust me on this… Booth will never leave Bren. What they have…well let's just say that's it's pretty rare."

"Angela will all due respect… you don't know what went on between Booth and I. I know that Temperance is your best friend but this doesn't really involve you."

"Oh Hannah that's were you're wrong. Booth and Bren are family to me. I will do whatever is necessary to protect them. Like I said they've both been through too much to get where they are. So whatever you're planning know that I'm watching you. I'm not as trusting as Bren, and I plan to watch you very carefully." With that said, Angela got up to leave.

"Here this should cover our lunch. Thanks Hannah for our little chat, and Hannah take my advice and bow out gracefully. I can promise you that in the end….you won't succeed in getting Booth away from Bren." With that Angela grabbed her daughter, satisfied that she had said everything she had planned to say to Hannah and left.

Hannah sat there somewhat enraged at the nerve of that woman. Who the hell did she think she was? She had never cowed from a fight, and well she certainly wasn't going to start now. More resolved than ever before she got to work on her plan. She felt a small twinge at the thought of what her plan involved, but she subdued those feelings. She had to try…and in her mind this was the only way to help her chances with Booth.

_**The Hannah character in this story is in my opinion out of character. I needed a villain and she fit the bill. However in my opinion, other than it being painful to watch our studly with someone other that Brennan….Hannah herself was not as bad as she is often portrayed in fan fiction. Yet here I am….jumping on the 'hate Hannah bandwagon'.**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**Chapter 29**

"Sweetie we need to talk…" Angela didn't wait for an invitation but just made her way into Bren's apartment. She smiled seeing Booth laying on Bren's couch, very much at home.

"Angela, isn't it a little late for a visit?"

"This couldn't wait. Hey there G-man, you're looking very much at home. Sorry to interrupt whatever you guys are doing but you both have to hear what I have to say."

"What's up momma bear? Here give me my girl…look at that smile. Come on Chrissie…come see uncle Booth. What is your crazy mom up to huh?"

"Mom has just come from seeing your ex G-man, and let me tell you that she is up to something."

"Angela, why in heavens name would you go see Hannah for? Look I get that you're worried about her being back, but I'm telling you there's nothing to worry about. I was pretty clear that things were over between us. You guys are making too much of her being back. Look she's hurt right now but she'll move on. Besides what the hell could she do to come between Bones and I?"

"G-man I love you, I really do, but you're so blind if you don't see that Hannah is not giving up on trying to get you back. Believe me she's up to something."

"Angela are you sure that your tendency to be over protective of mine and Booth's relationship is not clouding your judgement. I've seen no evidence that Hannah would intentionally do anything harmful to either Booth nor myself. She's even been very straight forward about her intentions to ask Booth for a second chance."

"Trust me Sweetie…I can feel that she's planning something. Now G-man I suggest you keep those eyes open and watch that back of yours."

"Look Angela…I won't let anything happen that could possibly hurt Bones…but I still think that imagination of your is working overtime here. Now can we please move on from the whole Hannah thing. Let's talk nick names for my favourite girl here. I love the name Christine but it's too much for this little one right now. She needs a special nick name…hmmm. I've got it. You will forever be known as 'Little Miss'. Yup I like it… you like it too don't you?"

"Booth what is it with your affinity for nick names. Besides Chrissie is a much more appropriate abbreviated form of her name."

"Nope… she's my Little Miss. You all can her whatever you want, but she's like my name better. I've got a knack for it. Don't I _Bones..?_"

"Hmm I suppose so. Besides I know there's no stopping you from using it now."

Angela laughed loving seeing them like this. It only made her more determined that ever to watch Hannah. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt them. She looked over at Booth and Bren squabbling as to got to hold her daughter and laughed. They were so adorable together.

Later that night as Booth pulled Bones closer to him after making love to her a second time that night, he thought about what Angela's warnings. He had come to respect Angela's instincts…yet it seemed so farfetched that Hannah was right now cooking up some scheme to break him and Bones up. Besides what the hell could she really do? His and Bones relationship was solid.

"Booth you don't seem to be very relaxed. Your normally much more so after…."

Booth chuckled and smiled down and her.

"Believe me Bones…I'm very relaxed. I guess I'm still thinking about what Angela said earlier. It's just hard for me to believe that Hannah is really planning anything….you know?"

"Yes, I too can't see what she could possibly do. Besides, Hannah has never shown herself to be vindictive in any of her past actions. Angela is just being… Angela. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure you right Bones. However we do have one problem…"

"What's that Booth?" She loved how his eyes crinkled when ever he found something humorous.

"Well you see…I'm no longer all that relaxed.."

Brennan laughed out loud as she proceeded to help Booth …relax.

**Hoover Building**

Booth made his way to his office wondering if he should officially tell his bosses about the change in his and Bones' relationship.

"Cher, there you are."

"You were looking for me Caroline?"

"Yes , look I just wanted to give you then heads up. The proverbial shit is about to hit the fan."

"Caroline , what are you talking about?"

"Well Cher, you've obviously haven't seen today's paper have you?"

"No, I …was busy this morning." _Making love to my very beautiful and sexy partner._

"Well Cher you should sit down then. This is not good, not good at all. I've been on the phone already trying to put out some of the fires that this thing has started. I swear Cher… if I find out who is responsible for this…. you may be arresting _me _for assault!"

"Caroline whatever it is…it can't be all that bad.. Can it?"

"Oh it's bad Cher, and if I'm fuming then you're going to blow that very cute top of yours right off. In fact why don't you wait to see it when I'm long gone. Come and get me once you've calmed down. We need to find who ever is responsible for this and make sure they're held accountable. I can't believe that they would print this trash!"

Booth felt his stomach clench thinking that whatever it was had to be bad to have Caroline fuming like she was. He watched Caroline leave and tried to prepare himself for whatever was waiting for him.

He sat down and picked up the paper. His stomach clenched as he read the headline on the front page.

_**Scandal Uncovered in the Midst of the FBI Organization…**_

_**An anonymous call led this reporter to investigate a certain partnership between an FBI agent and his partner, a world renown Forensic Anthropologist. Now this reporter feels that it is his responsibility to say that this partnership has had the best solve rate that the FBI has ever seen. It may be that this success is partly why so much has been overlooked, or perhaps even covered up. You see after some investigation, this reporter uncovered many shocking facts about one of the partners, namely Dr. Temperance Brennan. It seems that the FBI is now hiring people with criminal ties.**_

_**Dr. Temperance Brennan is not the name that this anthropologist was born with. In 1978, the NCIC data base, for those who don't know what that is….. it's basically a list of federal offender, showed that a married couple named Max and Ruth Keenan disappeared. Now it was discovered that this couple was wanted for breaking into safety deposit boxes. The amount that these bank robbers actually made off with was never known. Now for those who don't know, the best way to disappear.. is to assume someone else's identity, specifically finding a birth certificate of someone deceased who was born in the same year and take over that identity. A Mathew Brennan was discovered who was born in 1948 and died. The Brennan family was then born. Ruth Keenan became Christine Brennan, Max Keenan became Max Brennan, Kyle Keenan their son became Russ Brennan, and their daughter Joy Keenan became our very own Dr. Temperance Brennan. **_

_**These two bank robbers then morphed into a high school science teacher and a book keeper. It was also discover that Christine Brennan was a witness for the prosecution and was arrested twice on evasion charges. Russ Brennan also seemed to inherit his family criminal nature. He spent many years on parole for running a shop processing stolen cars for parts.**_

_**Now you readers may be wondering what all this has to do with our famous Dr. Temperance Brennan, well it seems that her own partner, FBI special agent Seeley Joseph Booth arrested her father on charges of murder in the first degree. Max Keenan/Brennan was arrested for the murder of the Director of the FBI. Yet did this man go to jail? No! Dr. Brennan who is a genius, found a way to place doubt into the jury. How you may ask? By placing suspicion on herself. She was had both motive and opportunity. This doubt was enough to stop the jury from finding Max Brennan guilty. Is there no one else who finds it suspect that the daughter of a suspected murderer and bank robber now works for the FBI?**_

_**Another juicy discovery as been made by this reporter. A very reliable source has relayed that this partnership is also not so professional anymore. It's been relayed to me that these two partners are now romantically involved. How much is the FBI willing to over look in order to maintain their partnership with the Jeffersonian institute. As it's my understanding, the FBI frowns upon fraternization between partners. How many allowances is the FBI willing to make? Are they so desperate for field agents? This reporter believes that this partnership should be looked at more closely. Should they be allowed to continue as Partners… well that's the question that this reporter is asking…..**_

Booth's hand were shaking by the time he finished reading the article. The article was not signed but he didn't really need to be told who wrote it. How in the hell did she discover so much about Bones' past, but more importantly how could she be so vindictive and hurtful? Bones saved her life! Did she just happen to forget that little fact? He had never hit a woman in his life, but right now feeling the rage that was coursing through his body….

God and what about Bones? This was going to crush her. Damn Hannah to hell! How could he have ever loved a woman capable of this? He had to get to Bones. He had to find her before she read this unmitigated crap.

Booth pulled out his phone to call Angela. He didn't want Bones alone for a second. God…. why did this have to happen now? Just when everything in his life was finally on track…this had to happen. There was so much to do…but first and foremost he had to find Bones. Then by all that has holy, if Hannah was behind this…and there really was no way that she wasn't…then he would make sure she paid! She was not getting away with this! He would use every resource at his disposal to make sure she would regret hurting Bones. Booth crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. He then ran out the door to find Bones…

Booth had never ran or driven so fast in his life. He broke every traffic law on his way to the lab. He prayed that he was able to get to Bones before she picked up the paper. He had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he tried to focus on the road.

She had suffered so much already in her life… and now to have her past, all of her pain in print for everyone to read….

As he was leaving the FBI building Hacker had tried to stop him, but nothing would slow him down in his attempt to reach Bones. He had heard Hacker shout out that Temperance was not to worry about anything, that the FBI would stand behind her though this. Damn straight they would. Hannah miscalculated in her plan… she didn't realize how many people would be behind Bones.

When all this came to a head, he was going to make sure that she would be completely discredited. She would never have another word printed after he was done with her.

He finally made it to the lab and noticed immediately how quiet it was. It seemed almost abandoned. He ran to Bones office only to find every squint in there. Even though his blood was boiling, even though his heart was breaking at the pain he knew Bones was had to be enduring…seeing the scene in front of him lifted his spirits.

"….don't you worry about anything Dr. B, I already have every single lawyer that is employed by the Cantilever group working solely on drawing up the biggest law suit that paper has ever been faced with. There will be a retraction in tomorrow's paper…I guarantee it. They will have to apologize for every damn word they printed! That paper will be shut down by the end of the week!"

"That's right Bren…. Hodgie here will make sure that by tomorrow this filth will be exposed for what it is… pure crap! Then once that is taken care of, everyone in this room is going to sit down and plan how to dispose of that Blond Bitch from hell's body! She won't get away with this. I promise you Sweetie that by the time were done with her… well let's just say she will regret ever thinking that she could hurt you! You will NOT give this article another thought….you hear me Bren. You will not spend even a second thinking about this filth. _**Do you hear me**_?"

"You will have the entire Jefforsonian Institute backing you up. I already have a press conference scheduled for later today. Everyone will know that we stand behind you! That bitch underestimated how many people will be outraged at this attempt to smear your character!" Cam was visibly angry. She was so outraged that she could barely speak.

"That's right Dr. Brennan… everyone who knows you, knows that you are one of the most honourable women there ever was. This attempt to besmirch your character will fail. I find myself for the first time so upset that not even my fountain of trivial information can comfort me! But rest assured that we will all stand behind you…. We will not allow anyone to speak ill of you!" Mr. Nigel Murray found himself a little out of breath after his rant. It was unthinkable to him that such awful things were being written about his mentor.

"The injustice of this… has blackened my already tortured soul. I find that only thoughts of vengeance is capable of soothing me right at this moment…perhaps they may be or help to you as well?" Fisher seemed pleased with his contribution.

"Dr. Brennan…I want to reassure you that nothing that was printed will have any effect on your partnership with the FBI. My phone has not stopped ringing since the paper came out. I've received calls from every agent you've ever worked with, even from the director himself that made me promise to pass this message on to you…. The entire FBI organization will stand behind you, and will also be launching an investigation as to how your private file was accessed. There will be charges laid… I can assure you of that. I know you give no credence to Psychology but I want you to know that I will be here if you want to talk to me…as Lance your friend not your Psychiatrist."

Booth silently sent out a silent prayer of thanks for everyone in that room. As he watched everyone rally behinds Bones, he also promised to never say another word against these squints. They had forever earned his loyalty and friendship with the support they were showing to their friend and mentor. He wanted to hug every damn one of them… even Fisher!

"Bones… I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how awful I feel about…." Booth stopped mid-sentence when he saw Bones face. He was expecting to see her in tears, in pain… yet when she looked up…he was shocked to see she was smiling!"

"Booth stop… everyone please stop. I will admit that when I read the article I was… well hurt. But you have all shown me what wonderful friends I have in my life. I don't care what others may think of me or whether people will be talking about me. As long as those in this room, the people that matter the most to me…don't believe what was written…then I find myself not caring. I will be seeking out justice for some of what was speculated in the article…but I will not give it anymore credence than that. I can't tell you how moved I feel after hearing everyone jump to my defence. I'm very fortunate to have you all in my life."

Booth watched as Bones eyes filled with tears, but they weren't brought on by sadness but by the joy she felt at recognizing how many people she had in her life that loved her. He then watched as Bones shyly looked at everyone and whispered…

"Thank you…really… thank you. I can't tell you how much this all means to me."

Everyone nodded and as soon as they saw that Booth had arrived, felt that it was safe to leave. They all knew that Booth would take care of their Dr. Brennan. One by one they left the office to leave them alone.

"I could kill her Bones… I could seriously kill her for doing this to you. How could I have been so blind to think that I could ever be with someone that was capable of doing this? What kills me, is that you've been nothing but a friend to her, the whole time I was with her…. you did everything but support us. God you even ended up saving her life! How could I have been so wrong about someone's character?"

Brennan could see the guilt in Booth's eyes. She knew once she had read that awful article that Booth would find a way to blame himself.

"Booth, Booth.. look at me. I need you to look in my eyes before I say what I'm about to say…"

She waited until he looked up and did as she asked.

"Booth, it's ridiculous that you are trying to take blame for any of this. Please don't. You saw what Hannah allowed you to see. We all were mislead by her…even Angela. I know the pain of thinking that I had missed my chance at happiness with you….Hannah just decided to deal with it in an dishonourable way.

You don't understand because you have too much honour and can not fathom someone acting as she has. But Booth… the fault lies only with her. She will have to come to grips with the consequences of her actions. Please don't let what she has done burden you with guilt. I won't lie and say that what was written, and what they tried to imply about who I am, didn't hurt. But at the same time…here let me just show you."

Booth watched as she opened her inbox. He was astounded to see… what he was seeing. It was filled with messages from families of the cases they had worked together on. Messages showing outrage at what had been written about her. Booth started to read some, and found that each one of those messages were all showing support for Bones…and him. There were hundreds of them. He was astounded to see some messages from some very powerful people, some even heads of state. He shook his head in amazement at the pouring of concern for her, and promises that they would all be voicing there outrage at the attempt to besmirch the character of one of the finest women of their acquaintance.

"When I came into work, this is how I came to find out about the article. I was about to answer some emails…when I saw all of this. Then as soon as I finished it…that's when everyone came in."

Booth watches as Bones became so overwhelmed with emotion that she fell into his arms… openly sobbing.

"So many people Booth…so many people saying such wonderful things. I never knew….I never knew they felt thatway."

Booth found himself smiling…he couldn't believe how Bones still didn't realize how wonderful she really was. He was happy that something good could come out of this mess. He was still mad as hell…but at least she now knew what everyone else did. She was one of a kind…. brilliant, compassionate, honest, and had a heart that was so beautifully open that it could leave you breathless. He held Bones in his arms as he thought about how Hannah was going to pay. He couldn't help feel some satisfaction in knowing that she had no clue as to what was coming….

_**Again I need to restate that I don't see the Hannah character as I've portrayed her in my story…..I just needed a good villain. Also…I know that no newspaper… well no credible newspaper would ever print such an article….but my peeps…this is fan fiction so could be let this slide? **_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_

**Chapter 30….**

Booth left Bones asleep as he got up to make some coffee. Last night had been the first night since they'd began their intimate relationship that they had not made love. Instead he had just held her throughout the night. They had been both emotionally exhausted. He knew that Bones was dealing with this situation better that anyone could of expected, still he knew that what had been written in that article had hurt her more than she was letting on.

His mind was racing with everything that he would have to deal with today. First… he had to connect Hannah to the story. Whether she had written or had gotten a colleague to do it for her…there was no question in his mind that she was behind it. It still floored him that the woman he had almost married was capable of such a hateful and hurtful act. He knew that she was a good reporter but he was still surprised at how much she had been able to find out…and in such a short period of time. Then there was getting that retraction printed… he needed that done for Bones. There was no way he would allow her name be besmirched. He hoped that Hodgins' team of lawyers succeeded in that.

He turned on the TV to watch the news as he drank his coffee. The first thing he saw was a picture of him and Bones. He turned up the volume to see what they were saying about them…

_**Hodgins residence….**_

"Angela, is there any way I can talk you out of whatever you're planning on doing? I mean I hate that Bitch as much as you do…but try to remember that you're a mom now…I would be upset if I have to be bail you out on assault charges.. Ok?"

"I promise Hodgie…but there's no way I'm not going over there to say my peace. I won't touch her…much. I promise. But I can't let her think that she got away with anything…she also needs to know what her article could of done to Bren if we weren't there to intervene. I was expecting some lame attempt at seducing Booth, or even her trying to play up the whole you loved me once…couldn't you love me again card. That I could of let slide….even understood to a point.

But what she chose to do….to air out all of Bren's painful past….well that was beyond low Hodgie. That was just…hell who am I kidding, I'm so going to kick her ass. Sorry Hodgie…maybe give those lawyers of yours a heads up. I'll be back, try not to worry."

Hodgins watched as Angela left. He sighed but understood that she needed to confront Hannah. Hell even he wouldn't mind a swing at her.

"Well Chrissie…we may be bailing your mom out of jail this afternoon…fun times."

Hodgins laughed out loud at what he would swear was a nod of approval from his daughter.

**Jeffersonian Press Room…..**

"Please one question at a time…."

"Dr. Saroyan….were you aware of Dr. Brennan's colourful past."

"First of all I don't appreciate the way you phrased that question. But yes I was aware of her parent's past. Dr. Brennan had the misfortune of finding her mother's remain here at the Jefforsonian. An investigation was opened and it was discovered that Christine Brennan had been murdered.

Let me make myself very clear… Dr. Brennan is one of the most honourable woman I've ever had the privilege of working with. Since coming to know her, she had shown herself to be unrelenting in her pursuit for justice and truth, and as such she was determined to unearth the truth about her parents no matter how painful it was to learn. What truth was discovered will be left to Dr. Brennan's discretion. This is her family that you have all decided to besmirch.

I will say this…I came to know and very much like Max Brennan. He was not only an excellent scientist and teacher, but also a wonderful father. That is all I have to say about that.

"Dr. Saroyan…. Have you been surprised at the out pouring of support for Dr. Brennan?"

"No, not at all. You are speaking about a woman who spends her vacations going to countries to help identify victims of mass genocides, victims of natural disaster and was present at ground zero helping families from 911 be reunited with their deceased. She understands the torture the families of those victims feel…she spend many years not knowing what had happened to her own family.

Here at the Jeffersonian Institute are all disgusted with the Washington Post. The innuendos ensued throughout that article about Dr. Brennan will not go unanswered. The facts as they liked to call them, were misrepresented in such a way…that it could only be called inflammatory. The reputation of one of our own was attacked with out due cause. We stand behind Dr. Brennan 100% and we are proud to call her own of our own…

**Merion Hotel**

As soon as the door was unlocked Angela pushed her way in, not giving Hannah a chance to stop her.

"You can't just barge into my room like that. I'll call security."

"Go ahead and call them, I'll make sure to make such a scene that you can bet your ass that it will be on the six o'clock news. Then this conversation that we ARE going to have can be seen and heard by all."

Hannah relented hoping Angela would just say whatever she had to say and leave.

"Fine… what do you want?"

"WHAT DO I WANT? What I want is to know why? Why would you do such a heinous and unspeakable thing. What the hell did you think you would gain by printing that trash of an article?"

Hannah found herself unconsciously backing away from Angela. The look on her face….well it was enough to make her wary of her.

"Look Angela, I'm a journalist. I saw a story and reported it. Nothing written was untrue. I checked and double checked everything before sending it to be printed. I don't see what I should apologize for."

"You…..you…you….**Nothing to apologise for**? Are you kidding me right now! You put Bren's painful past out there for everyone to read. You implied that she was something other than the most honest and honourable woman you will ever know!

You made it seem that there was something suspect in her partnership with the FBI. You know what kills me Hannah? You know what really is making me crazy? It's that Bren was nothing but a good friend to you! She went out of her way to support Booth in his relationship with you, she tried to include you in our little group, and to top it all off, just in case you forgotten this little fact… you selfish, two faced, conniving, vindictive BITCH….. she also happened to have saved your miserable, worthless LIFE!

Then one night out of the blue she receives a call from you, telling her she needed to take care of Booth, because you never had any intension of committing to the man. So she does, she gets up and goes to console Booth.

She had to watch her best friend and partner drown his sorrows. She had to watch him question all that he believed in…love, marriage, and even his own self worth. She was there for him, supported him though one of the worst times of his life and consoled him when he lost his father for the second time.

But through all that crap and pain…. something good came out of it. Booth saw the woman he was always destined to be with. He realized how lucky he had been that you refused his proposal, because he was always meant to be with his Bones!

So then… two of the greatest people I know finally find happiness. They were finally together as they were always destined to be. Just when things were finally good….you decide that you've changed your mind. And still Bren offers you the chance to plead your case to him without her being present. She loves that man so much, that if she believed that he would of been happier with you…she would of stepped aside.

That's how unselfish she is. But I could see that you were not, that all you cared about was what you wanted. And at the moment it happened to be Booth. But just so that you know…your little plan backfired on you. If anything Booth and Bren are closer than ever. You should also know that Booth will never forgive you for what you did. You see…you hurting him was one thing, but you crossed the line when you went after Bren.

I'm sure you had also hoped that the FBI would sever their partnership…but that too is never going to happen. The FBI is standing behind Bren and Booth. They had always known about Bren's past…it was Bren who asked them to open an official investigation to find out the truth as to what had happened to her parents. They also know that if they were ever to lose Bren…well they would lose us all…and Hannah were a pretty formidable group. You're about to find out just how formidable we can be. Now I'm going to leave because I promised my husband that he would not have to post bail for me…and if I stay any longer…well I don't think I will be able to honour that promise. But know this…you haven't heard the last from us…and by us I mean Bren's family."

With that Angela left, but not before slamming the door on a speechless Hannah.

**Chapter 31...**

Booth increased the volume on the television and sat down….

"At the top of the news hour, we have the story that everyone is talking about. Since the Washington Post's article about the world renown forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan…this newsroom has been flooded with calls, emails and texts from viewers not only here in D.C but from New York, New Orleans, and from all over the world.

All of them calling for a retraction to be printed by the Post. Each saying that they were appalled at the Post's besmirch of this doctor's character, and each with a personal story that they wanted to share about this woman. There are too many of them to read, but they all share how this woman's tireless work and genius in her field of anthropology helped these families attain justice for loved ones murdered, helped them find peace in finally knowing what happened to loved ones, and finally helped them find some comfort having their loved ones returned so that they could finally lay them to rest and say their goodbyes."

"Yes, thank you Daniel.. and as you were saying, these emails are coming from everywhere, we chosen one to share with you. We here at the new room were all touched after reading it. This email is from El Salvador, from a man named Jose Duarte. He writes the following_… _

_**Dr. Temperance Brennan is one of the nicest woman I've ever met. Both she and her partner arrested me when they found me transporting a body in the trunk of my car. I was then a part of Mara Muerte gang in D.C. When everyone thought the worst, it was this woman who uncovered the truth that I was too scared to reveal at the time. I was no murderer. I was taking my sister to be buried along side my father. **_

_**The details are not important, but the Doctor along with her partner found justice for my sister's death and helped me to leave the gang. Then this woman, the same woman that this paper is questioning the character of…. paid for a beautiful**__**funeral for my family. **_

_**I will never be able to thank Dr. Brennan. To question her character is wrong. She is a beautiful human being… and I hope this paper had to formally apologize for implying otherwise. I apologize but my English is not too good… my neighbour is writing this**__**for me. **_

"Well Mr. Duarte, you and along with the hundreds of others are getting your wish. The front page of the Washington Post this morning has the formal apology and retraction that you have all asked for. You know, it refreshing to see people rally behind and defend someone who has obviously done so much to help people. All this news anchor knows is that I would not want to be the reporter who wrote that piece…."

Booth suddenly noticed a movement from the corner of his eye…

"Hey…how long have you been standing there?"

"Since the picture of us appeared on the screen. I can't believe the attention this article is getting, or that Mr Duarte wrote that beautiful letter on my behalf."

"You'll just have to finally accept that I'm always right."

"No, no you're not."

"Yes… yes I am. When it comes to you, I'm always right. See didn't I tell you that you would be the one for me, that I knew right from the beginning? I was right then and I was right when I've told you that you don't see yourself clearly. You Bones are a wonderful, caring, compassionate, beautiful…." Booth couldn't continue as he was busy kissing her. He heard her laugh and he was glad.

"Booth I just got up, I have no intension of returning to bed. Stop trying to drag me into me bedroom."

Booth whispered something into her ear and laughed as she nodded.

"See Bones I'm always right…."

_**Hoover Building….**_

"Well, well, well… Hannah isn't it?"

"Umm yes…do I know you?"

"No but you will soon enough Cher… you see I happen to be somewhat peeved…in fact I find myself having indigestion…would you like to know the cause of my indigestion Cher?"

"Sorry?"

Who the hell was this woman… all she wanted was to catch Booth in his office. She needed to try and fix this whole article thing. Shit… everything had gotten so blow out of proportion. All she had really wanted was for the FBI to feel pressured to break up Booth and Temperance. Instead everything was backfiring on her. She was even avoiding the calls from her editor.

"Yes.. Yes.. You are Cher…your quite the sorry excuse of a human being aren't you?"

"Hey! Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Never mind that just yet, let's get back to my indigestion shall we? You see…yesterday I picked up the paper only to read about a certain scientist lady that I happen to know. Then I found myself making calls after calls just talking away. Talk..talk..talk….

Would you like to know who I was talking to Cher?"

"Why would I care who you were talking to? Why would that concern me?"

"Well Cher…I happen to be a Federal Prosecutor…and a damn good one at that, and well that lady scientist whose name you decided to besmirch…happens to be a good friend of mine…mind you she can be a little strange…but she's a DAMN FINE WOMAN! She also happens to be Agent Booth's partner. Now I've worked alongside Booth for more years than I care to say….and I've happen to developed a soft spot for that boy. Truth be told…he's very much like a son to me.

Now pay attention Cher…this is were my indigestions comes into play….yesterday I had to tell him about a trashy article that had been written about his partner….a partner that everyone knows means more to him than anything else…other than that boy of his. I tell you Cher, my indigestion was very bad that day.. But with all things there is a cure. Would you like to know how I cured my indigestion Cherie?"

Hannah found herself intimidated by this woman with the deceivably soft New Orleans' voice.

"Well…I found out through some of my connections…you know you don't get to be my age without knowing a few people…the name of the author of that dribble…and the talking commenced. Would you like to know who I was talking with…?"

Hannah shook her head.

"Well Cher, I feel like sharing today… I was talking with your editor and chief at that rag you work at…or I should say worked at. You see Cher…first that man was in a tizzy…. something about a law suit that was being brought against his paper for defamation of character…but Cher I had nothing to do with that…I more of the put the bad guys away type…you know the ones that break the law. Law suits are not my cup of tea.

But I digress…as I was saying, I asked the man as to how certain pieces of information was attained… because Cher, certain pieces of that article contain information that was sealed. Did you know Cher that it was quite the offence to access say…a federal agent's closed files. Tsk Tsk Cher… you didn't perchance illegally ascertain assess by say…. by using a password that you may of come across during your time with said agent…did you. Because Cher, that would be very bad… very bad indeed. But I'm sure you'll be able to explain how you got all that juicy information won't you."

"But all that information was public knowledge…"

Caroline smiled as she could see this Hannah person was beginning to sweat.

"No no Cher…Max's trial was, but the whole NCIC database information was not. In fact that information was sealed off on purpose. You know what else that editor of yours found interesting… the fact that you never disclosed you relationship with Agent Booth…he was spouting off about something in the lines of conflict of interest…again Cher not my area.

But how you got that information…. is. Well I'm sure you will be able to answer all my questions when I bring this up in front of a judge. Well it was nice chatting with you… and you know what? My indigestion seemed to have disappeared. Go figure…."

Hannah was left standing in the hallway in shock. _What the hell just happened?_

**Chapter 32.…**

Booth was at that moment laying in bed happier that he been since the whole article came out. Bones really seemed to be doing ok. The outpouring of support, the people who were stepping up with stories about how his and Bones' work had helped them…well it was really nice to hear. He had always believed in the work they did together…but it was still nice to be reminded of how many people they had helped. He looked up to see Bones coming out of her bathroom…freshly showered and dressed.

"Booth you can't lie around all day. You need to get up and go to work. You can not indulge in this laziness that your displaying."

"Laziness! Bones I'll have you know that I put in _almost_ as many hours as you do…your just not normal. Besides you wore me out. Still I do whatever I must to satisfy the gluttony you seem to have for my body."

Bones laughed as she threw a pillow at him.

"You're the one that dragged me back into bed. The evidence points to you being the one with the insatiable sexual appetite. I will have to come up with a schedule that will allow me some time to myself…you're a very demanding lover."

Booth laughed out loud. God he loved when she was like this. She turned the to put on one of those chunky necklaces that she loved. He saw his opportunity for revenge and took it.

"Booth! Put me down this instant. Your going to throw out your back, and I really don't have time to give you a realignment right now."

"Schedule Bones? Jokes about my so called sexual appetite? You didn't really think I was going to let you get away with that did you?"

Suddenly he found himself flat on his back. What the hell was _that _move? He looked up to see Bones laughing at her success.

"You really should get up Booth….. lunch at the diner?"

She shouted out the question as she rushed through the door still laughing. He just laid there stunned that she had bested him. He chuckled thinking that being with Bones was definitely going to keep him on his toes….

**Merlot Hotel**

Hannah was sitting in the hotel bar wondering how her life gotten so screwed up. Her editor had just informed her that she no longer had a job, that Cher woman said something about pressing criminal charges, and she might also be losing her journalist license.

Her job, her career had always been everything to her. She loved what she did, and she was damn good at it. She loved journalism, she couldn't even imagine doing something else. This whole thing put things into perspective. Yes she loved Booth, but her career had always been her greatest love. She couldn't lose it! She ordered another bourbon trying to get the courage to speak to the only person who could help her. Unfortunately it happened to be the one person that had the most reasons not to….

_**Jeffersonian….**_

Brennan was at her desk about to answer some emails when Angela came in. As per usual she just made herself at home. She was on maternity leave yet stopped by the lab almost everyday so that Hodgins could see Chrissie and because as she put it…she was going stir crazy ay home. She was actually glad for this stir crazy feelings that Angela went on about…she loves seeing Chrissie, and she missed having her friend at work.

"Where's the baby?"

"Ah, the little angel is asleep, hence the baby monitor…but enough about my darling daughter….you look really well rested Bren" Angela couldn't help the smirk on her face. She could recognize the signs when someone just had morning sex….and she couldn't be happier for Bren.

"Yes I did sleep quite well last night, but I believe it was having sex with Booth this morning that has me very relaxed."

Angela laughed out loud. She loved how straight forward Bren was.

"Hmm… Sweetie I'm very jealous …I still have to wait like another 3 weeks before I can feel that…relaxed. Still you can help me out with details…I've always wanted to know if Studly lived up to all the fantasies I've played in my head over the years. Come on Bren….just a few little insignificant details…."

Brennan giggled as she looked at the pleading expression on Angela's face. She really loved her, there was no one like her. She loved life with such enthusiasm, and made those around her love life as well.

"Well let's just say that if Sully's nickname was peanut, then Booth's would be…. well what ever is smaller that a peanut."

Angela laughed out loud! "Oh God Bren…so Booth is a peewee is he. You lucky lucky woman. Oh man I so don't know how I'm ever going to look at Booth without having the image that you just put in my head."

Angela was still wiping the tears from her eyes when she decided to ask what she really came in here for in the first place.

"So Sweetie, how are you really holding up? I know that you said you were ok and everything, but still that had to be quite a shock seeing your private past in print like that."

"Yes it was, and I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt by what Hannah did. I still don't understand what she wished to accomplish with that article. Did she not realize that Booth would see as a vindictive act. She was not at all rational in her thinking. If she knew Booth, she would realize that he could never understand someone acting so dishonourably."

"Sweetie, she was trying to pressure the FBI to break up the partnership between you and Booth. She was desperate. I will never forgive her for what she did and I'm going to enjoy watching her get what's coming. I happen to know that she lost her job. The law suit that Hodgie's lawyers threatened the paper with wasn't even necessary. When the editor found out about how Hannah didn't disclose the relationship she had with Booth… the whole conflict of interest thing was enough to get him thinking about canning her ass."

"Hannah lost her job?"

"You bet…and that's not all. Caroline is getting charges laid against her. Some of what she had written… well she had to have discovered illegally. I couldn't be happier. The Bitch deserves everything coming to her."

"Criminal charges? But everything she wrote, while it was written to portray me in an unflattering way… was true. She didn't lie about the facts. I don't know how I feel about this."

"Sweetie don't you dare feel any pity for her! What she did was inexcusable. She never gave you a thought when she wrote that garbage. I'll be damned it I'll allow you feel bad about what's happening to her. You reap what you sow Sweetie.. !"

"But Angela…you always have said that we all do stupid things when are hearts are crushing. You told me not to take what Booth had said that night to heart because it was his pain talking. Should I not view what Hannah did in the same light? I'm not saying that I will ever forgive her actions, but I can understand them to a point. I know what it feels like to lose Booth. I know what it feels like to want a second chance after making a regretful decision. How can I not feel somewhat bad for her?"

"Sweetie you're too nice for your own good. You never would of considered doing something so malicious or underhanded. You were willing to step aside if you thought that Booth could be happy with Hannah. I won't let you feel bad now that Hannah has to face consequences for what she did. I understand that you're not as bloodthirsty as I am…but there is no way I'm going to let you make excuses for her."

"Yes that's true…you are very bloodthirsty." Brennan laughed at Angela's shock at her joke. She really was becoming quite humorous.

"Still…I know how much Hannah loves her career. It was what I found that we had in common. Her drive to do her job to the best of her ability was something I could respect. But you are right that she should answer for her actions. I am happy that the paper wrote a retraction. Even though I really don't care if people speak ill of me…I can't help feeling somewhat relieved to have my name cleared."

"You know I went to see her…"

"You did?"

"You bet I did. She needed to know that her plan backfired big time. I told her that you and Booth were closer than ever. I wanted her to know that you have people in your corner, and that we will never allow her to hurt you."

"Thank you Angela. Still I can take care of myself. But I do love you for trying to protect me and wanting to stand up for me."

"Always Sweetie…besides it nothing you wouldn't do for me."

"Yes that is true." Brennan smiles as Chrissie decided to interrupt them at that moment by waking up."

"Well it must be feeding time…"

Brennan smiled as she watched Angela leave. She really was a very good mother. A few minutes later there was some shouting coming from the forensic platform. She got up to investigate.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here. You need to turn around and leave before that people who love that woman, the woman you decided to attack in print… see you and decide to show you exactly how pissed off they really are….

"Seriously you should leave now while you still can." Hodgins still couldn't believe she showed up there. Did she not realize how much Dr. B meant to all of them. Not to mention if Angela saw her … well he just hoped he could get rid of her before that happened.

"Well if it's not the destroyer of truth and goodness." Fisher came to stand beside Hodgins and intimidated his stance. He crossed his arms and glared at the blond woman.

"If I wasn't seeing you standing there Miss Hurley, I would never of believed you would have the nerve to show your face here. You have about two minutes before I call security to haul you out of here." Cam too stood alongside Hodgins also glaring at Hannah.

"No freaking way! Hodgins you should of called me as soon as you saw her." Angela then turned to Hannah not bothering to disguise the hate in her eyes.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing here. If you think for one minute that I would ever allow you to talk to her…. I really have to hand it to you though… you have guts to show up here after what you did."

Hannah looked at the people in front of her and wondered how she was going to get by then to speak to Temperance. She would of just called but knew that she need to do this face to face…besides she was pretty sure that Temperance would not answer the phone if she knew who was calling.

"Hannah? What the hell are you doing here?"

Hannah cursed her luck. She turned around to see Seeley making his way up the platform. The look on his face was one she had never seen before. His eyes looked almost black as he stared at her.

"I came to speak to Temperance."

"And why the hell would you think that Bones would ever want to speak to you? After what you did…. after putting her private pain on display for everyone to read about, after trying to place our partnership in danger by implying what you did, after you besmirched not only her name, but the memory of her parents…you actually thought that we would let you within 10 feet of her. I can barely look at you. She saved your life Hannah!"

Booth tried to calm down before continuing.

"To think that I almost married you…. I never would of believed that you would be capable of what you did. I will never forgive the pain you tried to cause Bones. She is a better woman than you will ever be. I thank God that she gave me another chance. That she forgave me for not realizing that she was always the only woman meant for me. And as God is my witness you will never have another chance to hurt her."

Angela. Hodgins, Cam, and even Fisher all nodded with every sentence that Booth uttered. They all were visibly proud of their FBI Agent. Angela was once again overwhelmed with the need to kiss him.

"Look I know what I did was wrong. I was mad and hurt. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think was that if you two were not partners anymore….. then maybe we could have a chance."

"That was very wrong what you did! Dr. Brennan is the most honourable woman I've ever known. She and agent Booth are both good people, and their partnership is very important. They are very good at catching bad people."

Booth could not believe what he was seeing. How did the kid do it? Seriously. Taking a deep breath to calm his already frayed nerves he turned to face Zach.

"Zach! What did I tell you about escaping. If you need to talk to Bones or myself you should just call us."

"Sorry agent Booth, but when Hodgins told me what Hannah had done, and after I read the article…I found myself to be very disturbed and angry. When I saw Miss Burley enter the lab, I was determined to speak to her about how I felt."

"Zach, exactly how did you know she was even here?"

"Umm…. well I don't believe it would be wise to tell you that. You may become angry. Still I do promise to return to the facility as soon as Miss Hurley leaves."

"Don't listen to him Sweetie, we are so happy to see you. And of course you want to tell her off, you love Bren just like the rest of us."

Booth just shook his head and turned back to face Hannah. That's when he saw Bones slowly approach them. He turned his back on Hannah and made his way to her.

"Bones just go back to your office. I don't even want you to have to look at her. She was just about to leave, even if I have to show her out myself."

"Booth I want to speak to her." Brennan looked up and placed her hands on either side of his face. He looked so angry. She knew he must be hurting knowing that Hannah had betrayed them both. Still she was determined to face her and put her out of their lives once and for all.

"Booth…it's ok. I want to talk to her. Not for her benefit, but for ours. I love you Booth. However I do not need you to fight my battles for me. I deserve the chance to have my say. Hannah came to speak to me, and I need all of you to step aside…. I need to do this."

Everyone stood where they were. None willing to move aside to allow Hannah the chance to get by them. Booth leaned towards her until their foreheads were touching. He looked into her eyes and saw her resolve. Still there was no way he was letting Bones talk to her alone. If Bones wanted to talk to her…then she would have to do with her family beside her.

"Fine Bones…but we all stay. We all stay or she leaves, those are your choices….take it or leave it. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with that vindictive…." Booth couldn't bring himself to say the slur out loud."

"Fine I accept your terms." With that she turned to face Hannah. The others moved but only to stand on either side of her and Booth. Booth silently approved their show of support. He almost could feel sorry for Hannah who needed to face this group."

"Well Hannah, you said you would like to speak to me…well the opportunity has been so provided."

"Right. Umm I don't really know how to start. I was hurt…I just couldn't understand how Seeley could of moved on so quickly. I mean he was proposing marriage to me two months ago. I thought if I could just get him to stop spending so much time with you, if I could get him alone…then maybe I could get him to remember how good we were together. The article…I know it was wrong…I was just trying to get the FBI to separate you two. I just couldn't accept that we were done. I made a mistake…I just wanted a second chance."

"Hannah…I was very honest with you that day. I know what it is like to have regrets. I even afforded you the chance to speak to Booth privately so that you could express these regrets. However I do not believe you are here because you regret printing that article. I do however believe that you find yourself not wanting to accept the consequences of your actions. You have not spoken once about the emotional pain you caused me.

Not once have you showed any remorse of portraying my family the way you did. My parent are no longer here to defend themselves and their decisions. You smeared their names and that of by brother's. You are not here to apologize for your actions but in hopes that I will help you. I've been informed that you have recently lost your job, and may be facing criminal charges. While I have no interest in pursing the matter further… neither will I be offering you any assistance. You betrayed our friendship Hannah. I really was your friend, that is why it was so difficult to understand how you could be so cruel to me."

"Temperance, I know that you're right. I did come hear in hopes that you would help me. I've lost everything. My career is everything to me. I'm a good reporter. I know that I don't deserve your help…but I'm still going to ask you. Please Temperance… I can't lose this too."

"I will not help you. You will have to build your reputation as a credible reporter on your own. You did not think twice about discrediting my name or give any thoughts to destroying a partnership that is very dear to me. I find that I can not feel sorry for the position you find yourself in. You brought this on yourself. I do hope that you learn from this and can one day rebuild the career you love so much…but you will have to do so without my help."

Hannah looked around and saw how everyone had smiles on their faces. Obviously agreeing with her. Something in her just snapped! It was just a god damn article! Who the hell did they all think they were? Screw all of them.

"You know what Temperance, you're right! I'm not sorry at all. What I wrote was all true. You like facts right? Well you will just have to accept that you do come from criminals. Your family abandoned you because of their criminal ties. I'm an excellent reporter and I will find a way to establish myself again. And this so called lab family of yours…. well to hell with all of you! How Seeley could deal with you people day in and day out never made any sense to me. You're all….

Before Hannah could say another word, a fist appeared…knocking her on her ass.

"Zach!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan but it seemed the most effective way to get her to stop talking. It did seem to work on Hodgins that one time. I however did not use all my strength. I have said on many occasions that I'm deceptively strong."

"But Zach, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"It's ok Dr. Brennan. She really can't do anything to me. I'm already in a locked facility. If Angela or any of you did the same…well I didn't want you to get in trouble. Well I should return before my absence is noted. But before I go… everything she said was incorrect. What you have here…the family she spoke about…well it's very special. I know how much I…..miss it. I'm glad they had to write a retraction to that article…. you're the very best of all of us. I never said this to you…but I love you very much Dr. Brennan. My biggest regret will always be that I disappointed you."

Brennan who had tears in her eyes embarrassed Zach. She hugged him while whispering that she loved him very much…. that she was sorry that she had not been there to stop him from being taken in by that monster…and that he had always made her very proud.

Angela after recovering from her initial shock started to laugh. She laughed so hard that she had to sit down. She could barely speak.

"That…that…that was the best thing I've…ever…seen. Oh Zach….I'm so going to kiss you. Sweetie that was so….so great! I have never loved you as much as I do in this moment."

Slowly one by one each of them started to laugh. Even Booth could stop the chuckle that escaped.

"Come on Zach, Bones and I will drive you back. Cam you'll take care of….that right?"

"You bet, I've called security to have her removed from the premises. You just take care of our hero there. And Zach…I'm going to make sure I come to see you more often. I'm sorry I haven't been to visit with you more often. You are still very much one of us…you always will be.

"That's right little buddy, and I'll make sure to bring Chrissie to see his Uncle Zach the next time I go to see you."

"Ok Rocky…let's go. And Zack….you'tr not as annoying as I first found you to be. You're kind of growing on me."

"Booth! Why can't you just admit that you love Zack as we all do?"

"Because Bones… the weirdo squint and I…..we're guys. We understand each other….right Zack?"

"We do have a special understanding…."

**Chapter 32.…**

Booth was on his way to pick up Parker for the weekend. He was looking forward to spending this weekend with his son and Bones. After the week they all just had…well they could all use some fun. The events of the past week ran through his mind. Caroline did end up bringing charges up against Hannah.

He still couldn't believe that she had assessed his computer. He had fumed upon hearing that she had somehow gotten his pass code. Still he was happy that the Judge had taken away her journalist licence. It seemed fitting after what she had done. She had left then. Where she had gone to… he didn't know nor did he care. He was just glad to have her out of his life.

All he wanted now was to concentrate on the relationship he was building with Bones. He wanted to bring up moving in together. He was barely at his apartment as it was. He pulled up to Rebecca's and saw his son already at the door with his bag.

"Hey dad…wow what I week I had. I have so much to tell you and Bones. We're going to see her right?"

"Yes Bub… slow down, I swear you're talking a mile a minute. You get that from your mom you know? Hey Rebecca…thanks for having him ready."

"Sure no problem, and say hi to Temperance for me."

"You bet and have fun on your trip. Come on Parker, let's vamoose."

"So…where's Bones? We are going to see Bones right?"

"Hey what am I chopped liver? That's all you care about is seeing Bones? I'm feeling a little unloved over here. Maybe I should just drop you off at her place and go home alone."

"Well….."

Booth grabbed him in a head lock until he pleaded for mercy.

"Wow dad… your getting to be so sensitive in your old age. Would you like a hug or something?"

"Seriously Parker….I miss my sweet boy, the one that never talked so disrespectfully back to me, the one that used to love spending time with his old man….now I'm stuck with a smart-alek who thinks he just hilarious. I just don't know where I went wrong?"

"Hmm well we can always ask Dr. Sweets. You can talk about all your girlie emotions, and then you guys can like hug and stuff."

Booth started to laugh out loud. The kid really was developing a wicked sense of humour. This was exactly what he needed.

"Ok ok…I give. And to answer your previous question, we're picking up Bones right now. Happy?"

"Yup. So dad when are you going to marry her already?"

"What…what made you ask that now Bub? Bones and I just started dating. Besides Bones doesn't really believe in marriage."

"No that's not true. I asked her why she wasn't married once, and she told me that she believed you needed a good reason to marry, and that she just never found one yet. You just have to give her a good enough reason."

"Yes I suppose that's true. Look Bub just give it some time. I'm working on it ok? But no promises…I don't want to pressure Bones into marriage. Besides I'm kind of happy just being with her….you know?"

"Well duh. You're like goofy happy now, and I swear your using even more hair products since you started dating her." Parker laughed because his father couldn't really do anything since he was driving. He really did want them to get married. He was hoping that he could get a brother or even a sister out of the whole deal.

Brennan was at home waiting for Booth and Parker to arrive. She was excited to be spending the whole weekend with them. She also wanted to find a way to bring up the moving in together. It only made financial sense. Booth had been staying at her place every night since they began seeing each other. She smiled as she heard the knock on her door.

"Bones open up…it's us."

She smiled at the impatience she could hear in his voice.

"Good morning…you seem to be overly stimulated."

"Huh?"

"She means you seem excited. Though you were never this excited when it was me that you were spending the weekend with."

"True." Parker laughed as he made his way to Bones' living room to check out her TV. His dad had told him about it and he was now trying to get his mom to buy one.

Booth watched as his son make himself at home. He smiled at the exclamation that he let out when he saw the television. Like father like son. He turned to Bones then and did as he had been wanting to do since leaving their bed that morning.

"Mmmm good morning Bones…" he continues to kiss her until she pulled away.

"Good morning. So what did you have planned for today. I'm asking because if your plans are not definite then I have an idea that I thought both you and Parker might enjoy."

"It's not some museum exhibit is it? Cause Bones I love you…but Parks and I are more about going to the park than walking around some stuffy museum."

"Actually I happen to know that Parker enjoys museums, it's you that seems to hate them. But that is not relevant since my plans do not involve any exhibits. Will you trust me? I would like to plan our day."

"Hey, sounds good to me. We are both yours for the day. Do what you will with us. Right Parks?"

"Huh?"

"See he agrees….so what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise…but we should be going or we will be late."

"Late for what? Come on Bones…one small clue…"

Brennan smiled and then used one of Booth's favourite responses… "Nope".

They were in the car where both son and father continued to pepper her with questions about her plans.

"Parker do you believe that by asking the same question over and over again that my response will change?"

"Well dad says that it's by asking like a thousand questions over and over again that helps him solve his cases…right dad?"

"That's right Bub…they all crack under pressure." Booth smiled at Bones' eye roll. Then both father and son became silent as they finally understood what Bones' plans for them were.

"Wow…no way! This is so cool! Are we really going up in one?"

"Yes, I thought it would be something we could all enjoy. I have also arranged to have a picnic afterwards."

Booth couldn't believe what she had planned. He had to admit it was something he had never done. He was as excited as his son. He pulled her into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for planning this Bones… I've never been on a hot balloon ride."

"I'm glad Booth, it will be something we can all experience for the first time together."

The three of them spend a wonderful morning, seeing the city from the air. Booth and Bones took turns pointing out different monuments to Parker. Parker was having the time of his life. The balloon operator even let him pull the lever that had them go higher. Bones of course took the opportunity to teach Parker about the science behind hot air ballooning. Parker soaked it all up. Booth chuckled to himself thinking that if Bones kept this up…his son was really going to only want to see him because he happened to be with her. Parker then surprised both Bones and himself when he suddenly hugged her.

"Thanks Bones…this has been the best day ever. I love you."

Booth watched the emotions that played on her face. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him in wonder. She hugged his son back as she whispered that she very much loved him too. Booth looked at the two of them…the two most important people in his life and thought that he really was a very fortunate man. They landed in a beautiful clearing. Booth grabbed the picnic basket and blanket that Bones had brought along and followed them to a spot that they had chosen.

"So Bones what did you make for us….because Parks and I really don't do the tofu thing."

She laughed as she pulled out container after container.

"I realize that both you and Parker do not share my dietary choices. I made some of my Mac and cheese, and a brought an assortment of sandwiches…none of which have tofu. I did however bring some cut up fruits and vegetables. You both need to start eating more of each."

Parker dug right into Bones' Mac and cheese while he ate a tune sandwich…which surprisingly was really good. They ate as Parker relayed them both about school and his friends. Then suddenly Parker looked at Bones with an earnest look on his face.

"Bones can I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"Why won't you marry my father?"

Booth who had just taken a drink of the lemonade that Bones had provided ended up spewing most of it down his shirt.

"Parker! Why….why…would you ask that?"

"It's ok Booth, it's a valid question." She turned to Parker and made sure to look him in his eyes before answering him.

"Well Parker….it's not that I don't want to marry you father, I do love him very much. It's just I never found a good enough reason for marriage. I don't believe I require some piece of paper to show your father that I'm committed to him. Do you understand?"

"Ummm, no not really. If you love him and like want to be with him…then what's the big deal. Isn't marriage a way to make promises to each other, and to officially like become a family. You would become like my step mother."

"Would that be something you would like?"

"Well…ya. I mean I love you and I know you make my father happy. You would like officially become like part of my family. Don't you want that?"

Booth couldn't believe that his son had better game than he did. He watched as Bones start to tear up for the second time that day. He remained silent waiting to hear how she answered his son.

"Yes…yes I would like that. You have given me the reason I've been trying to find. Becoming your family is the very best possible reason for marriage that I could ever require. So if you and your father would do me the honour… then I would very much love to become part of your family."

"See dad… it was like soooo easy. She said yes!"

Booth couldn't believe what just happened. Did his son just propose marriage to Bones? And do a better job of it than he had ever done himself? He looked at them both and watched the humour in Bones eyes.

"Really? Just like that?"

Bones laughed out loud as she watched the incredulity in Booth's expression.

" I told you… Parker will likely be more successful than you whenever he decides to start dating. He is a very persuasive young man. You Booth men are very difficult to resist."

"I have just been out manoeuvred by my own son?"

"Well you were like taking forever…even Pops says that he must of done something wrong with you. Booth men are normally much more successful in love."

Booth lunged at Parker. They wrestled until he had him pinned under him. Then while sitting on his squirming son he looked over at Bones and smiled.

"So we're really doing it. You're actually going to marry me?"

"Yes… I want you both to be my family." Booth then watched her pull a necklace she was wearing from under her shirt. The ring he had given her was hanging from it. Never talking her eyes from his, she slowly slid the ring into her finger.

Booth got off his son then and grabbed Bones. He pinned her under him next as he peppered her with kisses.

"Booth….Booth…get off me. Parker help me to dislodge your father."

"You bet….mom."

_**I have always believed that our Dr. Brennan would respond to a child's logic….she does have a child-like perspective of the world in many ways….well in this fan's opinion. **_

**Chapter 33...**

Parker was finally asleep. Bones had done up her guest room without him knowing. She had bought a new bed spread, bed side lamp and even a desk for the room. Parker was ecstatic with the hockey theme that Bones had chosen.

Booth was still… somewhat in shock after the days events. He and Bones were engaged. The woman who had always sworn of marriage had succumbed to the logic of a small boy. He put down the plate he had been drying and turned to her.

"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me Bones? Today was one of the happiest days that I can remember ever having."

She looked up to see that smile, the smile that could always make her heart beat a little bit faster. She loved him so much. Hearing Parker ask her why would she not want to be part of their family…it had made her realize that he was right. She wanted to have the privilege of calling them her family.

"It was a wonderful day….and Parker, well he is such a wonderful boy. I love him very much."

Booth chuckled thinking that his son had certainly captured Bone's heart easily enough.

"Hey…hey I'm glad you two are so close and everything but let's not forget yours truly. I swear that kid of mine is moving in on my woman."

"First of all I am no one's woman, and secondly he certainly has."

Booth picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was startled enough that he was successful of making into her bedroom before she could retaliate. He threw her onto the bed and pinned her down before she could escape.

"Booth…I can't leave the kitchen in such a mess. This is not the time for….." She stopped talking as Booth began distracting her from whatever she was about to say.

"Shhh Bones… I'm busy here. You talk too much. Besides you have to be quiet…my kid asleep in the next room. Now if you don't mind I intend to make love to my fiancée. The woman who accepted my son's proposal this afternoon. You do realize he's going to lord that over me for years to come. The fact that he had to take charge of his old man's love life."

"Booth…could you not talk so much right now? I find that you need to concentrate fully on what you are doing."

"Whatever you want Bones…." Booth made love to her twice that night before they fell asleep. The dishes from dinner forgotten.

**Lab…..next day**

"….and what does that signify Mr. Nigel Murray."

"Yes….well it tells us that the victim struggled as she tried to defend herself by lifting her hands in an attempt to shield her face."

"Yes.. very good. Now I would like you to work on identifying the weapon used in the cause of death."

"Of course Dr. Brennan….ummm may ask a personal question?"

"I don't encourage my student to converse with me outside the parameters of work….however you may this once."

"Right…well yes…I was just wondering to the significance of the ring you are wearing. If I'm not mistaken it seems to be…an engagement ring perhaps…?"

"WHAT!?"

Brennan looked over to see Angela rush up the stairs of the platform. She tried to prepare for the exuberance that her best friend was sure to express at her news.

"Yes Angela…Booth and I got engaged this past weekend."

Angela grabbed her hand dragging her into her office. She shouted to her grad students that they were not to be disturbed under any circumstances. On the way to her office Angela also pulled Cam out to join them. When they were all finally in Angela's office… that is when Angela's shrieking began.

"Angela! Angela for the love of God, I get enough of that from Daisy. Would you kindly tell me what is so important that you got me out of my office."

Angela didn't say anything but grabbed Bren's hand to show their boss the ring.

"Oh my God. Is that….is that what I think it is?"

"Well if you have deduced that it is an engagement ring…then you would be correct."

Brennan tried to hide her smile at the shocked expression on Cam's face. Angela was still jumping up and down. When she finally seemed to calm down…she sat down and started in on her questions….

"Where did it happen?"

"In a clearing while picnicking after going hot ballooning with Parker."

"How did he ask? Every word Bren!"

"Well he didn't."

"Huh?"

"Booth did not propose."

"Ok Bren seriously… explain."

"Booth did not propose….Parker did."

"Wait.. wait.. wait.. It wasn't G-man who popped the question….baby Booth did?"

"Yes."

"Bren you're doing that on purpose. Stop giving me one word answers. Now explain."

"I have to agree Dr. Brennan… stop with the stalling and explain."

"Well Parker thought that Booth was taking too long in convincing me to marry him…so he asked. He told me that marrying his father would make us a family, and that he wanted me to officially join his family. He said that he loved me and that I would make Booth happy. He was very succinct in his argument and I could no longer see a reason to not marry Booth. I want them to be my family."

"Oh god…that's the funniest and most romantic thing I've ever heard. God bless that little boy for doing the impossible. Baby Booth to the rescue. He should have a monument raised in his honour for what he's done."

Cam tried but fail in her attempt not to laugh. It really was funny.

"It's not that humorous. I don't understand. I though it was very sweet."

"Oh it was….but Sweetie, Parker has more moves that G-man. Oh God I can't wait to see him. Oh the fun that's to be had. I swear Sweetie you just made my year."

Both Cam and Brennan laughed seeing the glee in Angela's eyes as she contemplated all the jokes she was planning at Booth's expense.

Brennan finally left Angela's office to try to get some work done, but not before promising that she and Booth would go the Founding Father's that night. Angela wanted to have some drinks to celebrate the momentous occasion. She was worried about the gleam that entered Angela's eyes when she started to go on and on about wedding plans. She tried to explain to her that she and Booth were more than likely going to the local magistrate to get married, but Angela had not listened…..instead she went on and on about what…. she really didn't know.

She was finally making some headway on a chapter of her book when her phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Well hello soon to be Mrs. Booth." Brennan smiled hearing Booth's voice.

"Booth I never actually agreed to changing my name. You should not make such assumptions. I would consider hyphening it. But at work I will probably want to be keep my name. I am both a world renown Forensic Anthropologist and author after all."

"You can call yourself whatever you want Bones….to me you'll be Mrs. Booth."

Brennan laughed at hearing the note of satisfaction she detected in his voice. "Well that seems like a reasonable compromise. Now was there a reason for the call, or was it only to have an excuse to call me Mrs. Booth."

"Well it seems that I been smiling too much this morning….everyone's thinking that there's something seriously off balanced with me. Anyways… the cat is out of the bag."

"I don't know what that means…"

Booth chuckled as he explained… "It means that everyone knows that you finally wore me down and convinced me to marry you."

"But that is not an accurate recounting of the events Booth….oh you're being humorous…. Well everyone knows here too, or they will soon enough. Angela's shrieking I'm sure will no doubt have the entire staff here in the Jeffersonian informed within the hour. Oh there is one thing Booth…I may have promised that we would both go the Founding Father's tonight for a celebratory drink."

"Hey I'm all about celebratory drinks… I'll swing by after work to pick you up."

"Fine, I'll see you then."

"I love you Temperance."

Brennan smiled as she answered him back. "And I love your son very much Mr. Booth." She hung up while Booth was still laughing. She really was becoming quite humorous.

It was about seven that evening and the Founding Father's seemed to be invaded by every squint that worked at the Jefforsonian Institute. Not to mention countless FBI agents, Caroline, even Assistant FBI Director Hacker. They all gathered to offer congratulations to the happy couple.

Angela got up and started to clink her spoon against her glass.

"Attention everyone…I'd like to make a toast to our beloved G-man and his Bones…

I first met Bren here when she approached me in my first art exhibit, she came right up to me and congratulated me on my excellent command of underlying structure. We started to talk and there was just something about her that made me connect with her.

A few months later she found me doing some caricatures. She approached me about what I thought was to do a caricature of some remains, but I was thinking mummies…or some really really old skeletons. Instead our Bren pulled out a skull of a murder victim. I was so grossed out until she said those magic words…'you will be paid'." Angela paused as she joined in the laughter before continuing…

"That was almost seven years ago. Today I call Bren my best friend, my co-worker, my daughter's name sake, and my sister. I love you so much Sweetie….

Now moving on to the G-man over here. When Bren told me about their first case and how they had clashed….well I saw something even then. I knew Bren found him to be as yummy as I did."

Hodgins interrupted then…"Hey husband and father of your daughter standing right here…" Again there were chuckles.

"Sorry Hodgie….but as Bren likes to say….facts are facts. I knew that Agent Studly would be the man that would capture my friend's heart. I swear watching them bicker are some of my fondest memories. They became more than partners, more than friends…they built something that became vital to each of them. Everyone who knew them…knew that they belonged together….but as Caroline put it so succinctly…. Two more pig headed, stubborn people there never were. Well thank God for Parker Booth…. who decided to help his old man by proposing to Bren himself. Who knew that it would be a 10 year old that would finally get these two to see the light. So raise your glasses to the hero of the day….Baby Booth."

Booth laughed along with everyone…too happy to care about the jokes being made at his expense. He pulled Bones closer to his side loving the laughter he saw in her eyes.

There was more ribbing at his expense, and many more toasts made congratulating the happy couple. The night was filled with laughter and a lot of reminiscing.

Brennan was enjoying herself and almost didn't notice when the waitress brought her another drink with a note attached to it. She picked up the note and read it. Even though rationally she knew what was written was both absurd and it's content was pure conjecture…she still found herself looking up to find the note's sender. There sitting at the bar was Angela's friend Avalon. She smiled and winked as she laughed. She then got up and left as quietly as she had entered.

**Chapter 34...**

**Disclaimer:** I owe NOTHING except my Fab 5 characters…everything else belongs to Fox and fellow Canadian Mr. Hart Hanson. I'm just borrowing his characters to play with.

Booth and Bren ended up returning pretty late from the Founding Father's. They were getting ready for bed when Booth finally spoke up.

"Are you ok there Bones? You're not regretting getting engaged already are you?"

Booth tried to sound like he was joking when in fact he was becoming pretty worried. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"What no Booth…why would you ask that?"

"Well you've been kind of quiet the whole way home."

"No I'm very certain about my decision to marry you Booth. I will not be changing my mind. The reason behind my shift in mood has nothing to do with our engagement."

"Ok Bones…what is it then?"

"It's nothing really….it's absurd. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Bones…come on. No secrets…remember?"

"Well…I got sent a note tonight. Avalon sent it over along with a congratulatory drink. I looked for her, but she left before I could speak to her."

"Well….what did the note say?"

Brennan decided it would be better to just show him. Booth grabbed the piece of paper and read.

_**Dearest Temperance….**_

_**I want to congratulate you on finally getting the answers to your question. Also felicitations on your upcoming nuptials. I would just like to leave you one last piece of advice before I say goodbye…you may want to consider switching what you're drinking. This would be more appropriate for someone in your condition. Well it's been a pleasure knowing you, and remember your uniqueness is something to be celebrated….**_

_**Your friendly Psychic….Avalon**_

Booth read the note twice before folding it and giving it back to Bones. He couldn't help the smile on his face. Avalon was implying that Bones was pregnant. Was it possible? Was is possible that Bones was right at that moment carrying their child. The thought filled him with such joy….yet he knew that he has to play it as if he didn't know what Avalon was implying.

"Hmm that was strange. What was the question she was talking about, and what do you think she meant by your condition?"

"Well she is obviously insinuating that I'm with child. It is preposterous that she thinks she can predict such an occurrence. Besides my menstrual cycle is not even due for another 2 days."

"Hmmm….but you wouldn't be upset if you were….. right?"

"No of course not…I just refuse to believe that she can read in some stupid cards when and if I was to have a child."

"Ya, I mean I know that you're right…..look I know how crazy this sounds but let's go and buy one of those tests…you know the ones that you pee on. Come on Bones…I mean what if you are? Wouldn't you want to know right away?"

"Booth to go and do as you suggest…. is giving what that woman does credence. I refuse to give what she said another thought."

Booth knew she would say something along those lines, but unlike Bones he had developed a lot of respect for what Avalon saw in those cards of hers. After warning him that Bones had been in danger that one time…well he would never dismiss what the strange little woman said again. He only hoped that she was right once again. He chuckled thinking about how Bones would react if Avalon was correct once again. The next month was sure to be entertaining.

"You're right Bones…and it's not like you wouldn't recognize the signs anyways. Hey, don't let that note ruin our night. Besides, I'm not done celebrating…."

Brennan laughed as Booth began to show her exactly how he was determined to celebrate. Still she could not help thinking about that stupid note! Rationally speaking she knew not to give it any merit…yet there was just something about Avalon that made her nervous.

The next day Booth cornered Angela before she could leave her office.

"Hey Angela…can you do me a favour?"

"Sure G-man…what's up?"

"Well I think that Bones might be coming down with something, and you know how she is about never missing a day of work. That woman would have to be on her death bed before considering calling in sick. Could you keep a close eye on her…you know without her knowing. Just let me know if you notice anything out of the ordinary. I'm sure she's fine but I'd feel better knowing you were watching out for her."

"It's not anything serious is it?"

"God no Angela…. I didn't mean to freak you out. Like I said it's probably nothing. _At least nothing that 9 months wouldn't cure…_

"Sure Booth and by the way…Avalon told me about her congratulatory note she had written for Bren,"

Angela laughed out loud at Booth's expression. The man was so obvious but soooo cute.

"Don't worry G-man, I'll be watching out for any signs, and your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone that you believe in psychics."

"Angela… I don't really but your friend is…. well let's just say I'm not as quick to dismiss her. Just don't let Bones ever catch wind that we're both on baby watch…she would kill us both…slowly."

"Don't I know it. Go to work G-man, she's in good hands. And Booth…congratulations." Angela smiled as she saw Booth's attempt to hide how happy he was at the idea of Bren being pregnant.

Brennan was in her office becoming increasingly frustrated with herself. No matter how many times she told herself to stop thinking about Avalon's note, inevitable her thoughts would turn to it. Part of her wanted to do as Booth suggested last night and go buy one of those tests…but her rational side would not allow such frivolity. There was also the fact that Booth did not see what was written on the back of Avalon's note. She didn't know why she hadn't told him…but she suspected it was not to get his hopes up. She had already seen the excitement he tried to hide after he read Avalon's predictions, he would have been even more so if he had continued to read. It was what was written that had her rather anxious.

How could she possibly have know what she had written, she had never even told Angela about that…so how did Avalon know? It was that that had her picking up the phone to make an appointment to see Dr. Burke that afternoon. She looked up at hearing someone enter the her office and smiled at seeing Angela with Chrissie.

"Hey Sweetie…your Goddaughter was demanding to see you."

"Angela it's preposterous to suggest that Chrissie would be able to verbalize….oh you're being humorous, I get it."

She couldn't help smiling as Chrissie made some gurgling sounds, she really was a happy baby. Angela watched as Bren's face softened as it always did whenever she held Chrissie. She couldn't stop the planning she was already doing in her head. Their kids were going to rock…and be each other's best friends. She had complete faith in Avalon's readings….they had never been wrong.

"So the reason for my visit other than Chrissie's need to see you, is that I've started to plan your wedding. And before you start in your objections… you have to let me do this. As your best friend who ended up getting married in a jail cell…you can't take this away from me."

"Angela you don't care about weddings any more than I do. Besides I refuse to wear those ridiculous dresses."

"Sweetie….like I don't know that. Still you'll have to trust me. I know you better than anyone…well maybe not Booth, but I know what you would like. You just have to give me a date and show up. No fuss and no muss."

"You promise no frilly dresses, no church and a simple ceremony were Booth and I just exchange promises."

"You bet…now you talk to that fiancée of yours and give me a date. I'll need at least 2 weeks notice to pull it off…"

"I still can't believe I'm actually doing this, and that I'm looking forward to it. Do you remember how we would have those talks after having a couple of drinks? Both of us swore never to get married, I because I found the whole institution of marriage to be archaic and you because you believed in living in the moment. Like me you never saw how we could possibly promise to love someone for the rest of our lives. Now look at us…you and Hodgins are married with a beautiful daughter and I'm about to marry Booth."

Angela laughed out loud. It was so true, neither one ever thought of themselves as domestic. Still she had never been so happy, and she knew that Bren was finally going to be.

**Hoover Building…**

Booth was in his office when Sweets stopped by.

"Hey Sweets, taking a break from shrinking minds."

"Well I just wanted to stop by and once again tell you how happy I am about you and Dr. Brennan's engagement. You both seem to be very happy. You're finally seeing that family you've been building around her come to fruition. It must be very satisfying to say the least."

"Ya, I won't deny it. Bones is everything I ever wanted in a partner, in a friend, and in the person that I want to built a life with. You can stop smirking Sweets…I am still armed. I can see how you're patting yourself in the back, but it's not like your shrinking had anything to do with Bones and I getting together. In fact if not for your poking and prodding we would of probably gotten together long ago."

"No doubt Agent Booth. It was obvious to anyone around you two that you both had things well at hand. There were no issues at all…."

Booth laughed at Sweets exacerbated and sarcastic tone. Still the 12 years old seemed too pleased with himself to suit him. However he was in too good of a mood to take issue with him.

"So is there another reason for stopping by other than to gloat, I am busy here."

"Right, well I did finish that Psychological profile you asked for a few days ago."

"Great Sweets, you can drop that off and be off to annoy some other poor shmuck."

Sweets did so thinking to himself that it was going to be very interesting to watch those two learn how to be in a committed relationship. He never got tired of

observing them. Truth be told, he missed having sessions with them. He wondered if they would volunteer for more couple's therapy, maybe he could tell them he was writing another book exploring the dynamics of a relationship within a partnership. He really did enjoy watching them…he admired them both very much.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, I'm calling from Dr. Burke's office with those results…"

Brennan listened and became very still upon hearing what the receptionist was telling her. How was it possible? Did this mean that what was written on the back of that note was more relevant that she first believed? No it was impossible!

_**I have always agreed with Gordon Gordon's theory that Dr. Sweets' fascination with our duo, had always stemmed from his need of family. I have a soft spot for our baby duck….I can't help it.**_

**Chapter** **35.….**

Brennan was still reeling from that phone call. She was pregnant! She and Booth were going to have a baby. Right now there was a life taking root within her. A life that she and Booth had created. She couldn't stop her eyes from watering. She had dreamt of having a child, Booth's child for so long. She was going to have a family, she was going to have a baby, a baby that would always be a part of her life. It was overwhelming to think she would be responsible for the wellbeing of another person, that it would be her responsibility to ensure that this person grew up to be a happy and productive member of society.

Her worries were lessened knowing that Booth would be at her side, he was already a wonderful father. Parker was a very polite, engaging and caring young man, largely due to his father's influence. She found herself putting her hands on her still flat stomach. Since reading that note, she had been secretly hoping that is was somehow true. She knew it was not rational but she found herself loving this child already. She couldn't wait to tell Booth. She knew that he would react positively to the news. She was also excited that she could give him the opportunity to share in the whole experience.

She knew that he regretted missing so much with Rebecca's pregnancy. She promised herself that she would make sure to include him in every stage of this pregnancy. She looked up to see it was already half past five. Shutting off her computer, she decided to leave early to prepare the plans she had been thinking of since receiving that call. She chuckled in anticipations of Booth's reaction.

Booth decided to stop at a florist before going home. It surprised him how easily he began thinking about Bones' apartment as home. He remembered thinking after seeing her place for the first time, that it was very impressive with all those artefacts and knickknack, yet it had seemed to be more of a museum than a home. Not to mention the whole no TV thing. Really how had she survived so long without one still boggled his mind. He chuckled remembering how she would refer to them as idiot boxes that people sat in front of for hours mindlessly watching programs that were not at all educational.

Yet now, she not only gave way to have finally buying one of those idiot boxes, she even sat and watched some of those mindless programs with him. He even knew that she was secretly hooked on that medical drama, the one with all those idiotically named doctors…Mc Dreamy….Ha! He also found that her apartment didn't feel as cold as it once did. She now had photos throughout her place. Photos of her and Angela, of Russ and his family, of Max, and lots of him and Parker. She had made it into a home. He paid for the flowers and hurried home.

Brennan was lighting the candles to finish off the romantic table she had set. The menu was carefully chosen to give Booth clues, she was sure it wouldn't take him very long to figure out the underlining theme of the evening. She looked around satisfied with her efforts. She then looked down at her watch and saw that she still had time to take a quick shower.

Booth let himself in with the key that Bones had made for him last week. He saw the table right away. Wow, everything looked great. She had made dinner before, but she had never put so much effort into creating such a romantic evening for them. She was constantly surprising him with her thoughtfulness.

"Bones? Bones where are you?"

She came out of their bedroom looking beautiful. She was wearing one of those wrap around dress things that he loved. She seemed to have done something with her hair.

"Wow Bones, you look beautiful. What the occasion? Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"I wanted to have a romantic evening with my fiancée. Besides you're always doing things for me. Are those for me?"

Booth chuckled as he looked down at yhe flowers he had forgotten he was holding. _Smooth Seeley, really smooth_.

"No, I thought I picked some up for my other fiancée, of course there for you. Now why don't you come over her and give me a kiss to thank me for my thoughtfulness. It's the least you can do."

Bones laughed and kissed him. He would never get used to kissing her, or the fact that he now could.

"Hmm well that was certainly a nice way to start off the evening."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll serve dinner. I know you must be hungry because I've never known you not to be."

"Very true. Wow this looks good. Are those baby back ribs?"

"Yes I thought you would like them. I found a recipe last night and thought to try it out."

Booth dug in and almost cried at how good it was. Man could Bones cook. Not that it surprised him, the woman was a genius after all. They both enjoyed their respective dinners. Bones had forgone the ribs and was eating the surprisingly delicious vegetables she had made to accompany the ribs. There were some of those tiny potatoes, baby carrots and those small onions. Everything was excellent. He looked over to her and caught her looking at him with an expression of impatience.

"What?"

"For an FBI agent, you are being quite unobservant."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Do you still have room for dessert?"

"You made dessert too? Wow I can get used to this Bones. You better be careful, you might end up spoiling me."

Bones just smiled as she got up to get the coffee and the dessert. He started to clear the dinner dishes while she made the coffee. He had returned to his seat when she came back. She poured two cups of coffee and then turned to get what looked to be a cake. What was she up to? She seemed all shy all of a sudden. When he looked down he saw that there was an card besides his coffee.

"What's this Bones?"

"Well it's obviously a card Booth. I really am frustrated that I even have to give it to you. I find myself quite disappointed in you Booth."

"Huh? What did I do?"

Bones just giggles as she gestured to him to go on with reading the card. But he was somewhat in shock. _Did Bones, his Bones just giggle?_

"Ok Bones…" Booth opened up the card and felt his heart skip a beat. He knew his eyes were tearing up but he didn't give a damn. There written in large blue blocked letters was

**"Congratulations Daddy" **underneath the heading was something in her own handwriting.

_**Booth;**_

_**I bought this card as a last resort. I truly believed that my dinner menu would of clued you in to my news. Really Booth! I thought I was being very clever. Baby back ribs, baby potatoes, baby carrots, and even baby onions. You're a Special FBI Agent….very disappointed indeed! **_

Booth started to laugh out loud. She was right. How did he miss her not so subtle clues. He looked up to see her smiling. He got up and grabbed her into his arms.

"Really Bones? A baby? A little person who is half you and half me? Another baby Booth?" He placed his hand slowly on her cheek to wipe away a tear that had escaped. He kissed her then. It was a soft and sweet kiss. He pulled back to stare in to eyes that he loved so much.

"God Bones I'm so happy right now. You have no idea how much I love you right at this moment. Wow a Baby!"

She laughed seeing the joy on his face. He continued to go on about how excited and happy he was…he really wasn't making any sense yet she understood everything he was saying. She loved him so much.

"I really should be embarrassed not to have caught on earlier. When did you find out? I thought you decided not to do any tests."

"Well I thought to prove that there was no relevance to Avalon's ramblings….yet I was surprised to find that somehow she guessed correctly. I wonder if she's trained in Kinesiology, perhaps she noticed a subtle change in my gait? There is obviously a rational explanation. However since she left I suppose it will remain a mystery."

"Sure Bones…I'm sure that's it."

"Don't think I didn't hear the humour in your voice Booth, just because she was right does not mean I will ever give any credence to her card reading. Neither should you. It's just not rational to believe that cards can hold magical powers. I will not have the father of my child believing such nonsense."

"Right! Understood. Now can we go back to the fact that right now you are carrying either our son or daughter. Do you have any clue how happy you've made me. We going to have a family Bones!"

"Yes I know, I _was_ the one to inform you. Booth put me down. How many times to I have to tell you that with your bad back, carrying me can make you throw it out."

"Shhh, the way I'm feeling right now…nothing could bring me down."

Later that night, Bones found herself still awake. Booth was softly snoring beside her. She smiled remembering how Parker had teased his father about his snoring. It wasn't quite the freight train he described but it was quite noticeable. But it wasn't Booth's snoring that kept her from sleeping…. She couldn't stop thinking about what else Avalon had written. It was that message that kept sleep at bay. She knew that statistically speaking there was no way to explain how Avalon could of possible of guessed her little secret. There would be no rational explanation that could explain it. Would she have to finally accept that this woman did in fact see something in those damn cards of hers….Unthinkable!

_**The next day….**_

Booth and Bones both agreed that the first person that had to be told was Parker. He was the one that had proposed after all. They were sitting at the diner at their usual table when Booth finally decided to bring it up.

"So Bub, Bones and I have some news we want to tell you. We both agreed that you had to be the first person who should be told."

"Ok….well what is it? You're like being so dramatic dad. I swear you really are getting weird in your old age."

Booth couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. God the mouth on that kid!

"Funny little man…did you want to hear our news or not."

Parker then turned to Bones with a mischievous look on his face.

"Bones could you not be the one to tell me. At least I wouldn't have to deal with all the dramatics."

Again Booth watched as she laughed. Parker sighed as he turned back to his father.

"Fine would you _please_ tell me your news…"

"Well Bones and I decided that since I no longer know who you are or whatever happened to the sweet boy I once knew and loved…that we would just have another to replace you."

"Wait…you guys are like going to have a baby? I'm FINALLY going to get a brother or a sister. But I really hope you have a boy. Guys are way cooler."

"Yup, you Bub are going to be a big brother. Let's hope you don't teach him/her all your disrespectable ways. I'm hoping that my next kid will be an upgrade from my last one."

Parker laughed loving how his dad joked with him, it made him feel like he was older or something. He really was stoked about getting a little brother or sister. He saw that his dad was really happy too. He knew that if he was with Bones that things would turn out great. He loved seeing his dad like this.

"So do I get to choose the name? I don't thing I can trust that to you guys. Not with names like Seeley and Temperance."

Brennan laughed again amazed at how Parker's personality was becoming more and more like his father's.

" He does have a point Booth, we really were given terrible names. However I have already chosen some names. I believe that you will approve of them."

"Umm Bones…maybe we should discuss these names of yours." Booth watched as Bones laughed at his obvious nervousness. With his luck she would want to name their poor kid after some tribe in Africa or something.

"No…I'll let it be a surprise. I know how much you Booth men enjoy your surprises."

Booth and Parker looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. How were they going to talk her out of whatever names she had chosen?

The next day Brennan was excited not about going to work, but in sharing her news with everyone. It wasn't all that long ago that she would never of thought to share something so personal with those she worked with. However she now saw them as her extended family, and she knew that everyone would be very happy for her and Booth.

Hodgins was in Angela's office getting his daily dose of his daughter. She found them both laughing at something that Chrissie had done. She smiled thinking that soon she and Booth would be sharing a similar experience.

"Hey Sweetie, come to visit your goddaughter. Oh you should have been here earlier. Hodgins was going on and on about what he discovered in the sample he brought back from the crime scene. Anyways I swear my daughter would smile whenever he said the word BUG. Look there she goes again. Oh sweetie I think I may have another Bug and Slime enthusiast on my hands."

Brennan laughed at the forlorn look on Angela's face. Hodgins was smiling from ear to ear. Probably thinking about everything he could teach his daughter. All Bren could think of was poor Angela, if her daughter did take after Hodgins then his love of experiments may also be inherited. It was a good thing Hodgins was so wealthy. At least he had the finances to repair whatever they were sure to blow up.

"Ok Sweetie…what is up with you? I swear you haven't stopped grinning since you came in here."

Brennan looked at her two close friends and couldn't help to laugh at both their expressions. Really you would think she never smiled. "Well I have some news I would like to share with you both."

"**Oh my God, you're pregnant aren't you?"** Angela was already on her feet jumping up and down. Brennan was actually frowning at her. She had …as Angela liked to put it, stolen her thunder. Still seeing how happy she was made her forgive her.

"Yes, I am with child. I found out yesterday. Besides Booth and Parker of course, I wanted you both to know next."

"I knew it, I just knew it. Avalon has never been wrong. Oh I'm so excited. Wow I have so much planning to do. First the wedding and now a baby shower. I'm in planning heaven right now. You know what, get your coat because we're leaving right now. There's no way we're not celebrating this, and there's no way I could let you get anything productive done today anyways."

"But Angela I just arrived and I really do have many things to accomplish. Couldn't we just do something after work?"

"No, no way. Now come on, Hodgie will watch Chrissie and you and I are going for a late breakfast and then shopping."

Hodgins smiled as he watched his mentor fold under his wife's demands. It was good to know that he wasn't the only one that couldn't say no to her. He was so happy for Dr. B. It was nice to see her so happy, never mind how Booth was taking the news. That man had to be walking on cloud nine right now. Well if there ever two people who deserved some happiness it was them. The only concern that he had, was that he remember what Angela had been like when she was pregnant. She was pretty scary but nothing close to what he was afraid that Dr B might be like. Pregnancy hormones and Brennan….scary thought indeed!

Angela had chosen a cute bistro for their brunch. After they placed their orders she decided to ask Bren what she had been dying to ask her since she had spoken to Avalon.

"Ok Sweetie…confession time. Avalon told me about the note she was going to send you. She also told me to ask you about what would eventually cause you to start believing in her cards. What was she talking about?"

Brennan resolved herself to telling Angela everything. She knew how relentless her friend could be when she wanted to know something. Besides she was finding that lately she had wanted to confide in someone about what had been written.

"Well to understand the significance of what she wrote, I would have to some share some of my past. When I was about seven or eight years old, there were a series of books called Anne of Green Gables that my mother introduced me to. Anyways, I found myself very much relating to the main protagonist Anne Shirley. She was a very determined and intelligent young girl. She too had strong ideas about marriage and even refused the boy that she loved. She does eventually marry her Gilbert Blyth but not before establishing her own identity. Anyways when I was younger, I promised myself that if I ever had a little girl I would name her Anne or Annie."

Brennan stooped to take a sip of her tea. Angela seemed entranced by her little story so she continued.

"Now I'm sure you recall when I asked Booth to donate his sperm so that I could have a child?"

Angela nodded, thinking to herself that it wasn't something that she was likely ever to forget.

"Yes, well at that time I admit that I may have dreamed of having a little boy. I even spent sometime thinking of names. Anyways there was always one that I would go back to. I always hated that Russ and I had our names changed. I began thinking that if I ever had a boy that I would very much like to name him Kyle. I very much liked that name, and it would be a way to remember who we once were."

"That's really sweet Bren, and I love the names by the way…but what does this have to do with Avalon's note to you?"

"Well at the back of the note, she had written that she approved of the names I had chosen. Annie and Kyle were two very strong names. I still can not understand how she knew of those names. I never told anyone, not even you."

"**Sweetie!** Forget about that for just a second. You missed the most important part of that message!"

Brennan was confused as she saw how excited Angela was becoming. "What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, she said names, as in plural."

"I still don't understand, I told you I had both names in mind."

"Avalon was telling you that you are going to have twins. Don't you see, you're going to have both an Annie _and_ a Kyle." Angela began laughing then. She saw the shocked expression on Bren's face when she realized what Avalon had been hinting at. Oh god, there was going to be a little Booth and a little Bones. Angela couldn't wait for Bren to tell Booth. Oh what fun they were going to have. Twins!

**Chapter 35-**

Booth was in his office trying to catch up on some on the paperwork that was piling up on his desk. However he was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than the fact that Bones was pregnant. Suddenly he felt the need to see her. The paperwork waited this long, it could wait another day. He was on his way out when Hacker stopped him.

"Agent Booth, were you going out? I didn't realize you had another case?"

"Umm not really sir, I was thinking of going to the lab to see Bones."

Hacker smiled at the agent. He was happy for the two of them, but he couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy. Temperance was an amazing woman. He had really hoped that things would of worked out between them. Still even when they had gone out those few times, she couldn't stop talking about her partner. It had become very obvious that she and Booth were closer than either one lead on. Still he was glad to see them together, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun with his agent. What was the point in being assistant director of the FBI if he could amuse himself at the cost of his underlings?

"Well, I'm sure then you must of finished all those reports on your desk then. I'm quite impressed since I happened to know there were quite a few of them."

"Well not really sir…I umm thought I could get to them after I came back. You see sir, Bones just found out that we're going to have a baby. I just wanted to make sure she didn't forget to eat, she sometimes loses track of time."

"Well congratulations, wow a baby. Well go on then…you must look after the mother of your child."

"Thanks sir, I will."

Just then both men were startled when the lady in question barged in. By the looks of it, something was definitely wrong. Hacker chuckled to himself thinking that maybe it wasn't all that unfortunate that things between him and the obviously disturbed woman in front of him didn't work out.

"Booth I need to consult with you regarding a private matter."

"Wow Bones, you seem a little….agitated."

"I find myself troubled and need your reassurance." Bones finally saw Andrew and blushed at her rudeness. "Oh, sorry Andrew, I didn't mean to interrupt your consultation with Booth…it's just that I find that I'm not quite myself."

"Please don't worry yourself Temperance…and let me offer my congratulations on your happy news."

"Yes, thank you Andrew. Now I don't mean to be rude but I must speak to Booth."

Bones really did seem upset about something. He closed the door to his office and pulled her into his arms. The stress in her frame seemed to melt away the longer he held her. Slowly he pulled away and sat down with her.

"Ok, so what has you so upset. There isn't something wrong with the baby is there?" Booth suddenly found himself filled with dread.

"Booth no, no, there's nothing wrong, well not wrong per say, more like unexpected or even surprising."

"I'm going to need more than that Bones."

"Well again, what I'm about to tell you is not at all based on fact. I need to make myself clear on that."

"Ok?"

"Well remember that note that Avalon wrote me?"

"Ya sure, what about it?"

"You did not read all that was written on it."

"There was more?"

"Yes, on the back."

"Ok, why don't you just tell me what else was written Bones. Your freaking me out here."

"Well she wrote that she approved of the names I had chosen. That Annie and Kyle were very strong names. And some other stuff but I can't seem to remember. What I had been focusing on was the fact that she had somehow guessed the names I had chosen for both a male and female progeny. As you could can surmise I was quite perturbed. The statistical possibility of her choosing those two names are astounding."

"Soooo you're upset because you find yourself questioning Avalon's abilities?" Booth was really trying to follow her, but as always he seemed to be two steps behind.

"No, no Booth. Angela pointed out what I, and it seems you as well missed. Avalon said that she approved of the names, emphasise on the plural Booth. She has insinuated that I will be giving birth not to one but two progeny!"

It took Booth a few seconds to realize what had her so upset. Then he started to laugh. He couldn't help the relief he was feeling. God for a minute there he had thought that something had happened to the baby. He suddenly stopped laughing when he saw how angry she was getting at his reaction. He tried to school his features before speaking. He took her hand and led her to his desk. He then sat down pulling her onto his lap. It suddenly occurred to him, that this reminded him of his coma dream. In his dream, Bones was sitting as she was now as she told him that they were expecting their first child.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just I'm so relieved that there isn't anything wrong with you our baby." he saw how Bones visibly relaxed and even smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"So your upset because…..?"

"Because I'm actually allowing myself to give credence to Avalon's note. Booth I'm starting to believe that I may in fact be carrying two children. It's absurd yet how else do you explain her knowing the two names I had chosen. I'm quite anxious and disturbed by all this."

"But it's not the idea of having two babies that's freaking you out right?"

"No why would it? I have always been very good at multitasking, I'm sure that I would be able to handle two progenies at once. It's the idea that I may be accepting that Avalon can really read or see something in those cards of hers. As a scientist and empiricist…. it's just that I find that very disturbing."

"Ok…well how about we focus only on the possibility that you may be carrying two babies right now. I still haven't even processed that much Bones. WOW that's just….." Booth then pause as her words finally sunk in _TWINS….unlike Bones he didn't have as much trouble accepting Avalon's abilities. Still twins…._

"I like it Bones! The only possible thing better that one baby Booth would be two. Just think we can have a little Booth and a little Bones. Parker is going to freak. By the way what were those names again?"

Booth saw her suddenly become shy as she lifted her head to look at him. "I had always thought that if I was to have a progeny, that I would name it Annie if it was a girl, or Kyle if it were a boy."

"Hmmm well I get where you got Kyle from but what's up with the name Annie? Don't get me wrong I like it, in fact I'm a little surprised at your choices."

Bones laughed knowing exactly why he was so surprised.

"Admit it Booth, both you and Parker thought I would be choosing Anthropological meaningful names. I saw the apprehension in both your faces that day at the diner."

"Well Bones, you got admit it wouldn't be all that strange for you to think to name our kid after some tribe you found in the Mapopoo Islands or something. So where did the name Annie come from?"

"It's silly really, but she was my favourite literary character as a child. It's from a series of books called Anne of Green Gables."

"Hey I know those. Anne Shirley right, she had red hair or something right?"

"No she did not! It was auburn. I realize it's a silly reason but I always identified with her."

"Hey Bones it's not silly at all. Besides I like it. Annie Booth…it has a nice ring to it. I can't wait to see you as big as a house, or watch you waddle around in that blue lab coat of yours. So how long before we can know if my stuff got the job done not once but twice? I really do have super sperm!"

Brennan rolled her eyes at his prideful boast. "I would imagine that we won't know until they can do the first sonogram. Booth we really have a lot to talk about. The first being that we need to start looking for a larger residence. We are going to need a place with at least 4 bedrooms."

"Hey we can start looking whenever you want. I really can't tell you how happy you've made me Bones. Thank you Bones."

"Your welcome but as you already stated before… your super sperm did have something to do with it."

Booth laughed out loud as he hugged her close to him. He wanted to relish this moment. He still couldn't believe it…Twins!

"Oh I should warn you that Angela seemed delighted with the news, I believe she is planning to use it in order to tease you. She does seem to like to watch your ears turn red whenever she succeeds in embarrassing you."

"Ya I got that already Bones…thanks. You know we still have to do something for her to thank her for everything, you know the whole video thing not to mention the way she was there for you with the whole Hannah fiasco."

"Yes I agree….I have given it some thought and I believe I've come up with the perfect way to thank her…."

"Well are you just going to keep smirking, or are you going to share this brilliant plan of yours?"

Bones laughed at his impatient tone. He was in some ways very much like her best friend in his need to know everything. It was very endearing. She made herself more comfortable in his lap as she told him her plan.

_**I know that the majority of my fellow Bonios hated Hacker….but I have to admit that I never disliked him. I found him to be an affable…and even lovable character. I would love to see the return of both Cullen and Hacker. To see them both come to Booth's defence. Just saying…..**_

**-Chapter 36-**

Booth could not believe how nervous he was! Bones and he had finally decided on a date to get married. The three weeks had passed since they told Angela the date. Since then she had been on Wedding planning overdrive. Still Angela had taken over the planning, leaving Bones and himself free from any stress. Still he had been measured more times that he thought was necessary for his monkey suit.

The men where all in one of the many rooms at the Hodgins' estate. Parker who was his best man was at present fidgeting in his tux. Booth had to admit that he was a good looking kid. Pops, Russ, Hodgins, Sweets, Jared, Mr. Nigel Murray, and even Fisher were all there lending their support. He and Bones had decided to only have one person standing up with them. He had of course chosen Parker and she had asked Angela. He still chuckled remembering how Parker had teased Hodgins about how Angela technically would be his date to the wedding.

Angela had chosen to have the wedding on the Hodgins' estate. Booth had to admit that she had done a beautiful job decorating. He and Bones were going to exchange vows by the pond on their property. She had put out all these twinkle light things that made the whole area look almost magical. There were flowers that had been planted specifically for the wedding. You could see hundreds of daisies even from the window he was looking through. He couldn't believe how much she had been able to accomplish is such a short time.

"Hey dad… you're not getting cold feet are you? You know that it's too late now. Bones would totally kill you if you chickened out now. And she's always talking about how she would know how to carryout the perfect murder."

Booth laughed out loud at his son's teasing. He grabbed him into a big hug, ignoring how he was squirming.

"I love you Parker. I don't think I tell you that enough. You're a smart-alek but I wouldn't trade you for anything…well maybe a 1964 Mustang in mint condition…."

"Funny dad, but ya I love you too, even though I'm the one who had to show you how to get a lady to say yes. Pop even couldn't believe it when I told him."

"Hmmm, ya I know! Pops hasn't stopped laughing since. Even now whenever he looks at me he can't stop that stupid grin on his face. Did you really have to tell him?"

"Yup!"

"Shrimp let me look at you boy! Hmmm handsome devil. All Booth men are you know. Good genes and all that. So my boy is finally getting the woman he loves to promise to grow old with him…well not you but your son. Still I'll take it."

"Hey how about we let up on the whole busting my chops thing today, it's suppose to be my day after all…huh?"

Everyone turned at the same time and answered uniformly…."Nah!"

At the other end of the estate, Cam, Angela, Rebecca, Daisy, Padme , and even Caroline were all helping Brennan with the final touches to her dress. As requested Angela had helped her choose a soft baby blue dress that was very much still wedding appropriate, but not so much that had Brennan complaining. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. The dress was off the shoulders and clinched at the waist where it then flowed to the floor. Her hair was half up with ringlets flowing around her face. Angela had tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"Sweetie Booth is not going to know what hit him when he gets a look at you. You have never looked more beautiful."

"Thank you Angela, and thank you for planning all of this. I first thought that I would not need such fuss made, yet I'm now so glad that you convinced me to allow you to plan today. Everything is so beautiful Angela, I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything. You really are the very best person I know. I love you so very much."

"Hey you can't start crying now! I spent too long on your makeup, besides if you start on the tears then you know that I'll be a mess."

"You really do look very beautiful Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you Cam, but for today please call me Temperance."

Cam nodded smiling. She was remembering how nervous Seeley had been that morning. She had met up with him for coffee. He seemed to be a wreck. She suspected that the man would not breath easily until he could call his Bones wife. She was really happy for him. At first when she had first met Brennan, she had found her to be cold, yet coming to know her, she now saw what Seeley must of fallen in love with. She was in fact a very warm person, and in truth the heart of their little crime solving family. She would make her friend and former lover very happy.

"Alright people enough of the waterworks. We have a wedding to get to. Now since I'm preceding over this momentous ceremony I'm going to go and take my place. Now Cherie….try not changing your mind and making a run for it. Just suck it up and resolve herself that you and that agent out there were meant to be together."

"Yes Caroline, and thank you for agreeing to performing our ceremony. Booth and I could not think of a better person to have officiating today's ceremony."

"Yes, yes…it's my pleasure Cher. Just make sure you take care of him. I've grown rather fond of him."

"You know that he loves you too."

"Hmmph, well of course he does. Now let's get this whole shindig moving along."

Russ looked at his baby sister hardly recognizing her. He had never seen her look so beautiful, nor so happy.

"Well sis, are you ready?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Thanks for standing in for our father."

"My pleasure Tempe….you know he would of approved. He always believed that you belonged with Booth. He always thought he would be the only man he could ever entrust his baby girl to. He would be smiling from ear to ear."

Brennan smiled as she thought of her father's admiration for Booth. Max had really liked Booth, it made her sad knowing that her father could not be there today to walk her down the aisle. Still if Booth was correct he would somehow be watching. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that, but it was a nice thought to cling to.

Booth stood under the arch of flowers that Angela had designed with Parker, who was checking for the tenth time that morning for the rings in his front pocket. He looked out into the crowd and was surprised to see that both Bones' old Boss Dr. Goodman, and his boss Cullen were there. Cullen had even offered his congratulations to him earlier that day…..

"Thank you sir, and thank you for allowing Bones and I to continue being partners."

"Please Booth….. like anyone else would be able to keep those squints in line. Still no gun for her. I may like her now, I'm even staring to understand some of that squint speak of hers…. but as long as I'm Director of the FBI….she will NEVER have a gun." Booth watched as Cullen shuttered at even the thought of Bones with a gun.

"No problem sir….I believe she had started to relent on the whole gun issue anyways."

"Not bloody likely, she asked me earlier today! On her wedding day…"

Booth couldn't help it, he started to laugh and was soon joined by Cullen. Both men amused at her persistence.

Booth smiled as he enjoyed that memory. He looked down to see Parker pull on his collar. Like father like son. He then looked up as he heard the music begin to play. His breath got stuck in his throat. She was…she was so incredibly beautiful. He had never seen her looking as beautiful as she looked at that moment. He could feel his eyes beginning to water. Still he couldn't help it. He was so incredibly happy at that moment.

"Dearly beloved we are _finally_ here today, to see….."

Booth couldn't really pay attention to what Caroline was saying. He just kept staring into Bones' eyes. He felt overwhelmed standing there in front of their family and friends as he and the incredible woman standing in front of him exchanged vows.

"Cher… Cher…this would be the point in the ceremony where you talk…."

Booth looked up startled to realize they had come to the vows, and that everyone was waiting for him to speak. Even Bones smiled at his absentmindedness.

"Right…sorry." Everyone chuckled and Parker rolled his eyes at his father.

Simple vows were exchanged where both Booth and Bones promised to build on the foundation of their friendship and partnership. Both promised to keep learning and listening to the other one and to never take each other for granted. They promised to love and honour each other and to never stop building on what they had created. Everyone was moved to hear the emotions in each of their voices. They exchanged rings and soon Caroline was presenting for the very first time…. Mr. and Mrs Seeley Booth. She had to also put in that Mrs. Booth would still be known as Dr. Brennan to those she worked with. Everyone chuckled at that. But before the bride and groom walked up that aisle they both turned to face their guests to say something….

"Bones and I would firstly like to thank all of you for coming and being here today. You have all made it a very special day for both of us….but there is one person that we would like to single out…."

The new Mrs. Booth then continued. "Yes, Booth and I would especially like to thank Angela for all the hard work and effort she put into making today so special." She then turned to her best friend before continuing.

"Angela, Booth and I can never thank you enough. You're the very best friend….I love you so much. I thought long and hard and after speaking with Booth we both agreed that we would like to share today with you. We would be honoured if you and Hodgins would renew your vows today as well. I would like the opportunity to stand up for you as you just did for me."

"But Sweetie… this is your day. I couldn't possibly."

"Yes, yes you could. Please Angela. It would mean so much to me that you got to exchange vows in front of all your family and friends."

Angela then looked up to see her father appear. "Hey baby girl. Your friend here is right. When she called me and told me her plans, well I was very happy. I want to have the opportunity to walk you down that aisle to a wedding where you actually got married in."

Everyone laughed at that. Angela was so incredibly moved by Bren's gesture. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. Hodgins came up to her and smiled.

"Come on Ange… let's do it. You deserve more than to have been married in a jail. Though I wouldn't change the past, I wouldn't mind marrying you all over again."

"Hey who am I to argue? Let's go Mr. Hodgins…. let's show them how it's done."

So the guests all sat back down to witness another couple exchange vows. It ended up being a very beautiful ceremony, one that no one would soon forget…..

**-Chapter 37-**

The Hodgins' estate had never seen, nor would it ever see another party like it did that day. After both couples made it up the aisle, everyone made their way to the reception area. There was a dance floor that Angela had brought in, and live music. To everyone's delight Angela's father decided to bring his famous little band to play for the occasion.

Booth just shook his head as he watched the Rock Gods that he had grown up idolizing get ready to play at his wedding! There were tables and tables of food, all being catered by Sid himself. Huge tents and heaters that were found though out the Hodgins' backyard. There were candles and flowers on each and every table. As the sun began to disappear, the lights that had been strung up gave the whole area a fairy tale look to it. Both Booth and Bones looked around in awe.

Soon everyone was sitting enjoying the delicious food that Sid had brought. Booth and Bones were sitting at the head table along with their family and the rest of the squints. Once everyone was halfway through their meals, Jared went up to the Podium to start his job as the MC.

"Hi everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm the groom's younger and better looking brother. I'll be your MC for the night. Now the first to speak tonight is no other that the best man.… the good looking guy stuffing his face with food. Please help me welcome Mr. Parker Booth…." There was applause as Parker made his way up to deliver his much practiced speech.

"Hey everyone…so I'm the best man, and since this is like the first time I've ever done this, I got some help to write my speech. So I guess the main thing to do is to welcome Bones into our family. But I already did that. You see I'm the one who actually proposed to her. My dad was like taking to long, and as his wing man it was my job to help him out." Parker stopped to enjoy the laughs he heard from everybody before continuing.

"Bones knows how much I love her, but I never told her why. I was really happy when my dad first told me he had gotten a partner. You see there was now someone to help keep him safe and someone to have his back. Anyways he was always telling me about her, like how smart she was. He would say that she was this super scientist. I could tell that he was really impressed by how she seemed to know _everything_. He would also go on about how she would sometimes use her martial arts to take down guys that were like twice her size. He would talk about her so much that my mom would laugh after he left. She would mumble something about him being such a goner."

Again Parker stopped and smirked at his father as everyone chuckled.

"Well when I first met her, she was even better than he described. First of all she was very pretty, and had the nicest eyes…"

Booth stood up at that point to interject. "Hey Bub, get your own girl, and quit trying to steel mine!"

Parker just grinned and rolled his eyes before proceeding with his toast.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…. Bones was great. She was as smart as my dad said but that's not why I liked her. She was the first adult in my life to speak to me as if she really wanted to know my opinion. Not the fake interest that lots of adults show, believe me kids can tell the difference. She never talked down to me either. If I didn't understand something that she was trying to explain, then I would just say so. She would then just explain it in another way. I liked that about her. She never had any problems saying when she didn't get something, so I would do the same for her. The best quality that Bones has though, is that she has never lied to me, not even little white lies. I love her very much and I'm so trilled that I can now call her family. Welcome to the Booth clan. So everyone raise their glasses to the coolest woman ever… to Bones…"

Booth watches as his wife, he still had to get used to saying that, his wife…got up to kiss his son on his cheek. She whispered something in his ear that made him laugh but he couldn't hear what it was. Next it was Angela who went up do give her toast as Maid of Honour.

"Wow Little Booth, you're a hard act to follow. So I guess it's my job then to welcome Booth into our family. I say family because Bren is very much a sister to me. But still Booth has always been part of our dysfunctional little group. Whether he wanted to be or not. I even had a unrequited crush on the man, but seriously G-man made me fall in love him by simply showing me how much he loved Bren. It was unbelievably romantic to watch him with her. Whenever Bren was in danger or in trouble, the look that would enter his eyes was so fierce…..mmmm."

Angela stopped to fan herself as she winked at the man in question. Chuckles erupted at her theatrics.

"There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He has a beautiful heart, one that recognized Bren's. Bren is not the easiest person to get to know, yet Booth seemed to know her better that anyone. He understood her like no one else. I found a kindred spirit in G-man. We both knew how special she was. I couldn't be happier for them. I have no doubt that their love will be the lasting kind. So let's raise our glasses to Booth, for being smart enough to know he would never find a better woman than my Bren."

Booth got up and surprised everyone by bending Angela over to kiss her. It wasn't anything sexual but Angela played it up by hiking her leg around him.

Everyone laughed when Angela fanned herself and thanked her G-man for finally planting one on her. Brennan laughed. It was her idea to get Booth to kiss Angela. She told him that she had always confessed to wanting to know what it would be like. That's why Booth laughingly whispered to Angela that she could finally stop fantasizing about him. She countered by telling him that she would only be doing it more so now that she _knew….._ Booth just laughed as he shook his head at her. Even Hodgins laughed. Booth had given him the heads up before attempting to kiss his wife.

Others went up to toast the happy couple, most saying that they were happy that they were finally together, but most just came up to share some of their favourite stories of the couple…..

"…..let's just say that when we first met, we butted heads. I didn't understand Dr. Brennan or how she worked. There was even a point that she stated that she couldn't work with how I wanted to run things….anyways not knowing yet that to replace her would be virtually impossible, I asked Booth what he would do if I were to fire her. He looked at me very seriously and said 'that he was with Bones….that he was with her all the way, not to doubt it for a second', I also discovered that if I were to ever lose Dr. Brennan, I would also lose everyone in that lab. Yet she never held that over my head. Her only interest was finding out the truth, and to give those victims a voice. Yet is was seeing how Booth reacted to the thought of Brennan leaving that made me question the whole 'we're only partners' mantra of theirs."

"….I saw Tempe pick up that suitcase and just whack her across the head. I had never seen her lose that cool of hers other than when it came to protecting my brother. Whether it was from an ungrateful brother, or a murdering psycho. I was glad that my brother had someone willing to go to bat for him like she was."

"….when he found out what his lady scientist partner decided to drop her case, he didn't think twice before dropping his own. He wasn't about to let her go at it alone. That's how these two dealt with anything that they came up against." Caroline then turned to Brennan spoke directly to her. "You know Cher, you gained my admiration that day. I had already respected you for that brain of yours, but that day I understood what Booth saw in you."

"….we were sitting in the locker room and she just barged in. She wanted to check on Agent Booth's hand and didn't care that it was a men's locker room she was walking into." Wendell smiled as he recounted one of his favourite memories.

After the speeches and toasts came to an end, Bones found herself looking around noticing someone's absence.

"Booth have you seen Sweets. I've noticed that he has seemed to have disappeared. You don't think he left without saying something do you?"

"No Bones, he's actually helping me with a wedding surprise for you."

"But Booth we said that we were not going to get each other any gifts. I feel badly now because I haven't gotten you anything."

"It's not really a gift Bones…it's more like a surprise. Just trust me ok?" Brennan nodded thinking to herself that she too had a surprise for him, she just hoped it would arrive soon.

"Fine, still you know how I feel about surprises Booth."

"I know Booth, but I promise this will be one that you will like. Now shhh, there about to ask us to have our first dance as husband and wife."

Booth got up and held out his hand to escort her onto the dance floor. Suddenly there was a commotion when Zack appeared on the stage.

"Booth did you do this?"

"Ya, he told me he wanted to do this for you, so Sweets and Caroline arranged it for him to be able to come for a bit. I guess the guy can sing, at least that was what Hodgins was telling me. So I suggested that he sing our song."

"But Booth we don't have a song."

"Ya we do Bones, but this one is special because it's yours and Max's song." Then suddenly Zack began singing in a beautiful tenor voice….. Keep on Tryin' by Poco…

_**I've been thinking' bout all the times, you told me**_

_**You're so full of doubt, you just can't let it be**_

_**But I know, if you keep comin' back for more**_

_**Then I'll keep on tryin', I'll keep on tryin'**_

Booth watched as Bones began to tear up as she listened to Zack singing. Booth was pretty impressed. The boy certainly could hold a note. He also saw that Sweets had gotten the kid a suit and had gotten him all spiffed up. He then pulled Bones into his arms as they danced to Zack surprisingly moving rendition of the song. He loved how she always rested her head in her nook. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the head.

_**And I've been drinkin' now just a little too much**_

_**And I don't know how, I can get in touch with you**_

_**Now, there's only one thing for me to do**_

_**That's to keep on tryin' ,to get home to you**_

_**And I feel so satisfied when I can see you smile**_

_**I want to confide in all that is true**_

_**So I'll keep on tryin', I'm through with lyin'**_

_**Just like the sun above I'll come shinin' though**_

_**Oh yes, I'll keep on tryin', I'm tired of cryin'**_

_**I got to find a way to get on home to you.**_

"Thank you Booth, you were right. This is the best surprise you could of given me. I love you very much Mr. Booth."

"Well the feeling is quite mutual Mrs. Booth. You know…. I really love saying that. I may have to stop calling you Bones until I get my fill."

"Please don't, I've come to like my nickname. Still I understand what you mean, I like saying husband. Still I will refrain from calling you anything other that Booth. Anything else just feels wrong somehow."

"Bones you can call me whatever you want."

_**Just like the sun above, I'll come shinin' through**_

_**Oh yes, I'll keep on tryin' I'm tired of cryin'**_

_**I got to find a way to get on home to you…..**_

The song came to an end and people came to join the couple on the dance floor. Angela's dad then took over and the party really got on it's way. Both he and Bones went up to Zack to thank him for his surprise.

"Zack that was beautiful. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. My parents had me take singing lessons when I was young believing it would help me ingratiate myself with my peers. However it only seemed to make them jealous of my talent."

"Yes I understand. Thank you for doing that Zack, it meant a lot to me." Zack seemed to become uncomfortable when Bones hugged him. He really was a weird little man, it seemed impossible to think he was capable of plunging a knife into a man's chest. Booth watched as Bones convinced Zack to dance with her. He was still watching them when Caroline approached.

"Come dance with an old woman, I find myself in the mood." Booth laughed as she followed Caroline. It hadn't really been a request, more like an order.

"I wanted to thank you for officiating over the ceremony. It meant a lot to me. I…I love you. I lost my mother a long time ago, but I have always looked to you to kick my ass whenever it was in needed."

"Hmmph, well Cher….. though I never knew your mother, I can't imagine any mother not being proud of calling you son. That's all I'm saying. Now spin me around a little, move those feet of yours, I'm feeling puckish and want to feel like a young girl again." Booth laughed and did as he was told. He looked over to see his Pops and Bones dancing, and saw that the old man could still move.

"Well granddaughter, I have to say that artist friend of yours sure knows how to through a party. And why in heavens name did you never tall me who her father was? I love that man, I could of finagled some tickets to go see him."

"Oh I'm sure that can still be arranged. If I had know sooner I would of done so. You know for a man your age you still can manoeuvre quite well on the dance floor."

"A man my age…Ha! I'm still in my prime I'll let you know. Thank you Tempe….thank you for marrying that boy of mine. You've made me very happy knowing that he will always have you in his life to take care of him. I now can rest easy now knowing that both my boys are well taken care of."

"I love him very much, and I promise to do my best to make him happy."

"I know you will Sweetie, now I think I need some refreshment after all that dancing."

"Oh, wait! My surprise for Booth has just arrived!"

"Holy mother of God…what exactly is….that?"

Brennan wanted to laugh seeing how Pops eyes were as wide as saucers. She had to admit, her surprise was…..interesting to say the least. She smiled thinking about Booth's reaction. She couldn't wait…..

_**It's so sad that we lost the actor who played our beloved 'Pops'. I'm assuming that our Bones' writers are busy writing an episode to help all of us say goodbye to him.**_

**-Chapter 38- The End of the Beginning….**

Everyone stood still… all with opened mouths as Gordon Gordon Wyatt made his way across the stage. He was wearing spandex pants and silver lame. He was also wearing a long wig and enough stage makeup that would rival the band members of Kiss. There standing before everyone was no other than Noddy Comet.

Everyone saw him speak to the band members on stage. It was obvious that they all knew one another. Then before the shock even had time to wear off, Noddy himself began strumming on a guitar that looked very much like a spaceship. Once the shock wore off, everyone started clapping.

No could believe that the man on stage was the very correct, very English and very proper Gordon Gordon Wyatt. What was very clear, was that the man on stage was not only an excellent musician, but was also a man having the time of his life. Once the first song came to it's end, Gordon Gordon finally spoke to his enraptured audience.

"What a wonderful occasion to bring my old persona out to play. When I received a call from our esteemed Dr. Brennan asking me to surprise her now husband Agent Booth, well I could not say no to the lovely request. So now ladies and gentleman, I would like to call onto the stage the couple of the hour to join me in this next song. From my understanding, this little melody holds a special meaning for these two. So Agent Booth, and Dr. Brennan if you would please….."

Booth was still half in shock at seeing his old Psychiatrist in pink spandex. Bones had to shake him out of his reverie.

"Come on Booth, this is part of _your surprise."_

"You did this?"

"Yes, now come on."

Booth let Bones pull him onto the stage. The next thing he knew the band started to play the opening to Foreigner's Hot Blooded. Booth wasted no time as he removed his jacket and his tie. Then with the biggest smile on his face he tied his tie around his head. He was living out his rock and roll fantasy! God he loved this woman who at the moment was picking up an electric guitar. Before he knew it, he was singing alongside Bones and NOTTY COMET!

_**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**_

_**You don't have to read my mind**_

_**To know what I have in mind**_

_**Honey you oughta know**_

_**Now you move so fine,**_

_**Let me lay it on the line**_

_**I wanna know what you're doin after the show**_

_**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous**_

_**Just me and you, I'll show you lovin like you never knew**_

_**That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, hot blooded**_

_**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night**_

_**Shall I leave you my key?**_

_**But you've got to give me a sign,**_

_**Come on girl some kind of sign.**_

_**Tell me, are you hot-momma?**_

_**You sure look that way to me.**_

_**Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff?**_

_**Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?**_

_**Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**Feel the fever burning inside of me?**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded….**_

At this point, Bones and Gordon Gordon each played a guitar solo. Booth had never been so turned on by Bones as he was right at that moment. Watching her play that guitar as if she was born doing it was HOT! The guitar solo was coming to an end and Booth took center stage once again with Bones as they finished their song…

_**Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?**_

_**Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who**_

_**Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see**_

_**I've got a fever of a hundred and three**_

_**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**_

_**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**_

_**I'm hot blooded, every night**_

_**I'm hot blooded, you're looking so tight**_

_**Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild**_

_**Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you child**_

_**Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high**_

_**Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy**_

_**Hot blooded, you're making me sing**_

_**Hot blooded, for your sweet sweet thing…**_

Booth found himself hoping the band would continue playing….he didn't want to stop. Being up there, having _The_ band behind him play while he sang one of the best rock songs ever written, was one of the greatest experiences of his life!

Everyone were on their feet clapping and laughing at Booth's obvious reluctance to leave the stage. Eventually Angela's father had to tell him to get of his stage. Bones smiled at him as she pulled him off.

"Bones that was great! And you Gordon Gordon… why the hell did you ever stop playing. You were fantastic!"

"I lived that life for over three years, and though I've missed it…. I don't regret leaving it. We all change and evolve. I enjoy trying new things. By the way I must speak to this Sid person. I have to get the man's secret for his BBQ sauce. It was the best I've ever tasted."

Booth laughed out loud. That sauce was Sid's pride and joy, there was no way he was giving up his secret. Still it should be fun to see Gordon Gordon try his shrinky ways on Sid. In fact he wondered if he couldn't bribe someone to follow Gordon Gordon around with a video camera to make sure they caught the Noddy Comet vs. Sid face off. _He would so pay to see that._

The night went on, with more toasts being made, and everyone dancing to the great live band. Even Fisher was smiling as he danced with Cam. Cam looked slightly worried that he would end up knocking her out with his spastic moves. Slowly the night came to an end and everyone made their way home. Finally it was only the two couples left.

"Oh God, I don't think I will be able to move for an entire week. Hodgie you may have to carry me in." Angela said with a tired smile on her face. "Man was that a party or was that a party!"

"Angela, Bones and I can never thank you enough for today, you went far and beyond with everything."

"My pleasure G-man. Besides I had a blast doing it."

"Well I think it's time I take my wife home. Come on Bones, I'll let you give me a massage and everything."

"How is that an incentive for me? You should be offering me one, shouldn't you?"

"Hmmm, maybe you're right. Now come on Mrs. Booth, say good night."

"Booth I don't need instructions on simple etiquette." She did however take Angela aside saying she needed to tell her something in private. They were sitting at the dessert table where Angela decided she deserved a second piece of cake.

"Angela, before I go I want to tell you once again how grateful I am for everything you did for both Booth and I." Brennan saw Angela try to interrupt so she signalled her to not speak.

"No Angela, please don't say anything… just listen. I know I've told you that I love you but I really want you to understand what it means to me to have you in my life.

As you said in your toast, I'm not the easiest person to get to know. Yet you've always seem to understand me when other don't. You spent every weekend convincing me to go out….to leave my sanctuary.

Then when Booth came along, you encouraged me to pursue him. You showed me that there was more to life that my work, you showed me how much I was missing by closing myself. For all this, I will never be able to thank you enough. You are my sister and I promise to always be there for you and your family. You're the greatest friend, and I love you Angela, I really do."

Angela had tears running down her face as she threw herself into Bren's arms. Both of them crying and laughing at the same time. This is what Hodgins and Booth found when they came looking for their wives. Each looked at the other one as if to ask 'what now'?

Booth insisted on carrying Bones through the door when they finally arrived home. He then slowly placed her on her feet only to gather her in his arms once again. He just wanted to relish the feeling of holding her in his arms. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He chuckled to himself thinking this was not the wedding night he had imagined. Yet he wouldn't of changed a thing. He carried her into their room and slowly help her undress. That night the newlyweds fell happily into a deep slumber.

**Two months later….**

"Bones would you hurry up. We're going to be late for our appointment!" Booth said pacing outside their bedroom of their new home. They had bought it about a month after the wedding. It was a brownstone that had needed a lot of attention, but he had loved every remodelling project. He even had the squints come by to help him. It was amazing how much work he had gotten out of them with only a few beers.

Bones and Angela had just finished the nursery upstairs. He had to admit that it looked great. Angela had painted a mural showing a whimsical forest filled with every kind of animal she could think of. They had furnished the room except for the crib/cribs. They still had not gotten confirmation on the whole twins thing. Bones was having her first sonogram today. Booth was excited…. had missed this with Parker. The idea that today they would be able to see their baby/ babies had him itching to get there.

"Booth, what are you talking about. The appointment is not for another hour. You seem quite agitated."

"Huh? No it's just that you know what traffic can be like, besides maybe they can see us earlier. So chop chop Bones, times a wasting."

Brennan smiled knowing that Booth was just excited, truth be told so was she.

"…this is going to feel a little cold." Booth watched as Bones' doctor put some jelly on her now slightly rounded stomach. Soon after they were seeing what at first looked like a blob on the small screen.

"Hmmm, well I have good news and possible some surprising news to tell you. First of all everything looks great. Your progressing very nicely. Secondly, it seems that you are not going to be parents to one but two babies."

"Bones…Twins! God love that crazy psychic for being right. Wow look at them…. actually Bones what exactly am I looking at?" Booth asked squinting at the screen.

Brennan wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at Booth's confusion. She took her time pointing out everything to him. Finally the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sexes of the babies but Brennan told her she had already deciphered the sexes. "Oh I can see that I'm carrying one of each."

"Wow Bones…a son and a daughter. I still can't believe it!"

Later that same day they had Angela, Hodgins and little Chrissie over to tell them the news.

"Wow man…congrats. A son and a daughter in one shot. Man you and Dr. B took your time getting together, but you're surely making up for lost time." Hodgins laughed at his own humour, while Booth just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't quite hide his smile.

"So Sweetie have you and Booth decided on names yet?" Angela was feeding Chrissie as she looked up at them smiling at there happy news.

"Well Booth and I have agreed that we both like Annie for our daughter, and since I chose that name, I thought it only fair that Booth choose our son's."

"Really Bones, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not Booth, it would only be fair. Besides I trust you to choose a strong alpha male name."

"Well I did have a name I liked, but Bones I really don't mind the name Kyle."

"No, I want you to choose our son's name Booth. I want you to have equal participation in all our decisions."

"Thanks Bones, well Pop's middle name is David, and I always thought that if I was to ever have another son that I would like to name him after the greatest man I've ever known."

"I agree. David Booth, I like it. Besides this will make Pops so happy. I think it's perfect Booth. Would it be alright if we give him Kyle as a middle name, or would that be too much?"

"Hey! That's perfect Bones…you're a genius."

"Yes I know."

Booth chuckled as he repeated the name in his head._ David Kyle Booth. It did have a nice ring to it. _He got up from his chair and pulled Bones into his arms. Then not caring that Angela and Hodgins were both looking on, he kissed the breath right out of her.

"Thank you Bones. Thank you for marrying me, for loving my son the way you do, for giving me our family, and for being the best partner a man could ask for."

Bones smiled as her eyes watered. She was finding that she was much more prone to tears since becoming pregnant. She knew about how pregnancy hormones could make the mother to be more emotional, but in this instance she knew that it was Booth's words that had moved her to tears…not her hormones. God she loved him.

"Well you're welcome. Besides I've told you before that I could not resist Parker. He really did win my heart that day."

Angela, Hodgins and even Chrissie all laughed at Bones' attempt at humour.

"Ya ya ya….seriously people, isn't that ever going to get old?

All three responded with a resounding NO!

_**Booth Has Lost That Loving Feeling is the first part of my series. There are 3 more comin' at you soon. Hope you will join me as we watch Booth and Brennan struggle through parenting in Booth Has **__**Found**__**That Loving Feeling. Stay tuned!**_

_**So until we meet again….thanks for reading!**_

_**Bostonlegalgirl**_


End file.
